Hentai Club In Action
by CrowCakes
Summary: Sasuke adalah pemuda tampan yang menyandang gelar president council. Sedangkan Naruto hanyalah ketua klub 'hentai' yang diambang keterpurukan karena klub nya akan ditutup. Ketidaksengajaan membuat Naruto bertemu sosok 'cewek' Sasuke dan malah jatuh hati padanya. Warn: SHO-AI, NaruSasu/NarufemSasu, OOC, Gaje. RnR! UPDATE CHAP 6! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah rated semi M #plak)**

**Warning: Sho-ai, AU, OOC, dan hal-hal absurd lainnya.**

**Pair: NaruSasu (and maybe NaruxfemSasu)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hentai Club In Action**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

"KYAAAAA!" Teriakan Sakura yang pertama kali memecah suasana pagi di Konoha Gakuen yang tentram itu. Membuat semua mata melirik ke arah gadis berambut merah muda yang baru saja dilecehkan oleh seorang cowok berwajah tampan namun mesumnya kelewat batas.

"—KURANG AJAR!" Raung Sakura lagi, kesal.

Di bawahnya, pemuda tampan yang disinyalir bernama Naruto itu sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan wajah yang babak belur, melebihi muka eksotis Rock lee.

"—JANGAN BERANI MELAKUKAN HAL ITU LAGI, IDIOT!" Teriak Sakura terakhir kali seraya meninggalkan korban mutilasinya di lantai. Berlenggang pergi.

Naruto masih teronggok di lantai. Tidak mampu bergerak satu inchi pun. Sepertinya tinju Sakura sudah menghancurkan lambung dan ginjalnya.

"Ah—menjadi seorang seniman itu sangat sulit." Erang Naruto pelan.

.

"Maksudmu—menjadi mesum, Dobe?" Suara Sasuke yang pertama kali menusuk gendang telinganya, membuat Naruto mendelik sewot.

"Seni, Teme! Seniman!" Seru pemuda pirang itu seraya bangkit dari lantai. Membersihkan debu di pundaknya.

Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Berdiri angkuh dengan wajah mencemooh, "Seni? Maksudmu dengan menyibak rok para cewek dan mengintip ruang ganti perempuan?—Itu menjijikan." Dingin dan tajam. Pernyataan telak dari Sasuke menohok hati polos Naruto.

"TEME!" Pemuda pirang itu meraung marah seraya menarik kerah baju cowok _stoic_ didepannya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan, "Jangan berani menghajarku."

"Oh yeah? Bagaimana kalau ku tinju?" Ancam Naruto yang mulai mengepalkan tangannya.

Sasuke mendecih kecil, kemudian sunggingan tipis terlihat disudut bibirnya, "Aku _president council,_ ingat?—Kau bisa ku keluarkan dari sekolah dengan mudah, idiot."

AH!—

Tinju Naruto terhenti di udara. Ia baru ingat hal 'nista' itu.

Otak bodohnya beku sesaat. Ingin rasanya Naruto menjerit banci, berlari menuju jendela, kemudian terjun bebas dari lantai dua sambil berteriak 'GUE LUPA YA TUHAN!' atau bersembunyi di toilet sambil joget disko seraya meraung 'YA OLOH! NISTA AMAT NASIB GUE!' Dilanjutkan dengan kejang-kejang dilantai.

Tetapi itu hanya di bayangan kepalanya saja. Tidak mungkin Naruto yang macho (Mantan Chopet) harus jejeritan layaknya banci kena tangkap satpol PP.

Tidak—

—Ia tidak akan mau merendahkan harga dirinya yang sudah rendah. Jadi dengan terpaksa Naruto hanya bergerak mundur perlahan seraya memandang Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Jangan berani-berani mengeluarkanku—" Mundur selangkah dengan mata mendelik sewot tetapi kaki sudah gemetaran hebat.

"—Aku hajar kau nanti." Ancam Naruto yang terdengar mirip cicitan korban psikopat.

"—Awas kau, Teme. Lihat saja, aku akan balas dendam." Desis Naruto kedua kalinya seraya berlari kabur menjauh dari sang Uchiha.

Sasuke hanya diam melihat Naruto kabur terbirit-birit sambil meneriakan nama-nama penghuni kebun binatang.

Sang Uchiha menghela napas kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan Naruto, "Dasar si bodoh mesum itu. Aku penasaran apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan '_Hentai Club_' miliknya."

.

.

.

Ruangan berukuran 5x5 meter itu terlihat berantakan dengan beberapa perabotan mesum dan hal lainnya. Termasuk meja panjang dengan empat kursi yang mengelilinginya.

Kecil. Sempit. Tidak nyaman. Itulah klub 'hentai' yang didirikan oleh Naruto sebagai ketua kelompok ajaran sesat itu. Ketiga pengikutnya, yaitu, Sai sebagai wakil ketua, Deidara sebagai sekretaris, Sasori sebagai bendahara dan Rock lee sebagai maskot dengan baju hijau ketat, hanya bisa menurut dengan apa yang diperintahkan oleh sang ketua.

Tetapi—entah dapat ilham dari mana, sampai-sampai Naruto menunjuk Rock lee yang bercita-cita memiliki tubuh seperti ade ray disuruh berpakaian ketat hijau sambil menebar pesona di sepanjang koridor.

Bukannya kagum, setiap orang yang melihat makhluk hijau menjijikan itu hanya bisa epilepsi di lantai dengan mulut berbusa.

Horryshiet—

—Itu penampakan paling 'horor' di Konoha Gakuen, melebihi sosok Guy-sensei telanjang dada dengan bulu ketek berkibar indah. Ditambah _sound effect_ klepek—klepek—klepek

Trauma!

.

"Jadi—" Sai yang pertama kali membuka suara, memecah suasana hening di ruang sempit itu, "—kau dihajar Sakura kemudian di ancam oleh Sasuke?"

Naruto mengerang pelan, "Si brengsek itu mengganggu inspirasi seni yang kumiliki."

Sai hanya tersenyum tanpa ekspresi, tangannya sibuk menorehkan tinta di atas kanvas putihnya, "Begitukah? Seni seperti apa, Naruto?"

Naruto menyeringai senang sambil berdiri angkuh diatas meja. Mengangkat kakinya satu, menunjuk suatu titik di cakrawala, kemudian berteriak kencang, "TENTU SAJA DADA DAN CELANA DALAM CEWEK!" Dan latar belakang pun berubah menjadi cahaya dewa layaknya sinar dewi kwang in.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu!" Kali ini Deidara mendelik sewot ke arah ketua klub nya. Tangannya sibuk menuangkan suatu cairan ke tabung reaksi, "—seni itu adalah ledakan!"

_**KABOOOMM!**_—Tepat setelah omongannya, cairan yang dipegangnya langsung meledak keras. Deidara ketawa setan melihat hasil bom yang dibuatnya. Sedangkan Naruto sudah terpelanting ke lantai terkena imbas ledakan tadi.

"Seni yang sebenarnya itu adalah model gundam serta boneka-boneka barbie." Sasori berguman seraya terseyum kecil melihat koleksi bonekanya di dalam lemari kaca yang entah kenapa tidak pecah walaupun terkena ledakan Deidara.

"KALIAN SEMUA SALAH!" Naruto meraung keras. Seraya menunjuk Deidara dan Sasori bergantian. Mirip ibu-ibu arisan yang tahu anak gadisnya main serong sama monyet tetangga, "—Seni yang sebenarnya itu adalah dada cewek dan celana dalam bewarna pink. ITULAH SENI SEBENARNYA!"

Sai hanya tersenyum dingin, ia memilih melanjutkan melukis pemandangan daripada mendengar celotehan—tidak penting—pemuda pirang itu. Di lain pihak, Naruto masih ngotot debat pendapat dengan dua orang 'seniman' lainnya.

Rock lee yang berada di sana, sibuk melatih ototnya di depan cermin besar, sesekali menyeringai menjijikan, "Seni itu adalah memiliki otot seperti Guy-sensei."

Celetukan Rock lee membuat Naruto mual seketika, ia masih trauma mengingat Guy-sensei yang berlari di lorong koridor, sambil berteriak, "MASA MUDA YANG PENUH SEMANGAT!" seraya memamerkan kibaran ketek yang tak kalah indahnya. Klepek—klepek—klepek—

_Oh God Gay__—__please_—_itu lebih menjijikan dari wajah Rock lee_. Batin Naruto horor.

"Naruto—" Panggilan dari Sai membuat pemuda pirang itu menoleh. Melupakan hasrat ingin muntahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Sai tersenyum, "Aku baru ingat kalau Sasuke menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini padamu." Jelasnya lagi sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas.

Naruto mendekat kemudian mengambil secarik kertas tadi dengan cepat dan membacanya secara cermat.

"A—Apa Ini?!" Suara Naruto tercekat setelah selesai membaca surat 'cinta' dari Sasuke itu.

Sai kembali tersenyum tanpa ekspresi, "Itu surat pemberhentian klub seni kita, Naruto."

"AKU TAHU MAKSUD DARI SURAT INI! TETAPI YANG AKU BINGUNGKAN ADALAH KENAPA KLUB SENI KITA HARUS DIHENTIKAN?!" Teriak Naruto seraya melempar surat tadi ke lantai. Menginjak-injaknya dengan ganas.

Sai mengedikkan bahu, "Sasuke bilang klub seni kita hanyalah klub hentai yang tidak berguna." Ia menegaskan kata 'hentai' dengan mengutip dua jarinya, "—Jadi dia menyerahkan surat pemberhentian klub."

"Si teme brengsek itu." Naruto menggeram marah, penuh emosi. "Akan ku beri dia pelajaran." Desis Naruto seraya melangkah keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain. Tepatnya di sebuah ruangan bergaya Eropa-Modern dengan sofa merah berukir emas dan meja porselin antik yang langsung didatangkan dari China, membuat ruangan itu melebihi istana kenegaraan Inggris.

Sasuke sebagai _president council_ disana, duduk manis di balik meja seraya menyesap teh _darjeeling_ nya.

"Laporan bulan ini sudah selesai." Neji, sang sekretaris menyerahkan beberapa lembaran dokumen ke arah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan laporan _'black list'_ di sekolah kita?" Sasuke melirik Neji. Belum sempat Neji menjawab, suara seorang gadis menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku sudah membuatnya." Potong gadis tadi yang ber'_name tag_' Hinata."—Uhm, untuk _black list, _kenakalan siswa masih seperti tahun kemarin, tidak ada pengurangan sama sekali." Katanya lembut.

Sasuke membolak-balik lembar dokumen tadi kemudian mengangguk paham, "Baiklah, masukkan pada laporan guru. Selanjutnya—" Mata onyx nya bergerak ke arah seorang cowok yang tertidur malas di sofa.

"—Shikamaru, laporan keuangan." Tegas Sasuke. Pemuda yang dipanggil hanya menguap.

"Belum dibuat." Sahutnya santai.

Sasuke memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit, "Cepat buat laporannya. Kau menunggak laporan sudah 2 bulan. Para guru meminta dokumennya minggu depan."

Shikamaru mendelik dengan satu mata yang terbuka, "Akan kubuat—" Ia berbalik badan untuk posisi tidur yang lebih enak, "—nanti."

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas. Sabar—sabar—Orang sabar pantatnya lebar.

.

**_BRAK!_**—

"TEMEEEE!" Teriakan Naruto di ambang pintu membuat seluruh mata tertuju padanya. Tepatnya pada daun pintu berukiran emas yang hancur di dobrak oleh pemuda kelebihan hormon itu.

"Seratus ribu yen." Sasuke berbicara santai tanpa melepas matanya dari lembaran dokumen.

Naruto terdiam, "A—Apa?"

"Aku bilang harga pintu itu seratus ribu yen." Tunjuk Sasuke pada onggokan kayu mahal di lantai.

Naruto mendecih kemudian berjalan ke arah pemuda _stoic_ itu, "Dengar ya—" Ia menarik kerah baju Sasuke, "—aku ingin kau mencabut surat pemberhentian klub seni kami." Desis Naruto tajam.

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto kasar, "Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa Tidak Bisa?!" Raung Naruto yang hampir menampar pemuda dihadapannya ini bolak-balik.

"Itu perintah Tsunade, kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen. Ia bilang klub senimu sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Jadi percuma diteruskan." Kata Sasuke dingin.

Naruto mengerang, "Ta—tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Dobe. Kalau kau ingin mempertahankan klub senimu, kau harus meningkatkan prestasi klubmu. Seperti mengikuti lomba dan sejenisnya."

"Ta—Tapi—" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memelas, "—kau pasti bisa bernegoisasi dengan nenek itu kan? Aku mohon Sasuke, bantu klub kami."

"Tidak bisa." Tegas Sasuke lagi.

"Apa kau tega melihat cowok tampan dan menawan sepertiku menderita?"

"Ap—" Sasuke melirik Naruto sinis. _Dimana nya yang tampan dan menawan itu?!_ Teriak Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ayolah Sasuke—kau tidak boleh melakukan hal kejam begitu padaku." Sekali lagi Naruto merayu dengan suara cempreng kuadratnya. Dan sepertinya rayuan pulau kelapa Naruto berhasil pada Sasuke, sebab pemuda raven itu menghela napas pelan sembari mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Akan kucoba." Ucap Sasuke akhirnya. Membuat Naruto bersorak riang menggaruk-garuk lantai.

"Teme, kau menakjubkan!" Naruto menerjang Sasuke dan memeluknya erat.

"Lepaskan aku, Idiot!" Jerit Sasuke layaknya banci yang digrepe-grepe om mesum.

"Serius Sasuke! Kalau kau cewek, pasti sudah kucium penuh romantisme berkelas tinggi." Ucap Naruto lagi, mengeluarkan kata-kata pujian yang ada di otak mesumnya.

"Tidak perlu—" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto, menepisnya kasar, "—aku tidak butuh ciumanmu. Lagipula kalau aku cewek, aku lebih memilih Rock lee daripada kau yang mesum." Sinis pemuda _stoic_ itu sembari merapikan jas seragamnya.

Naruto hanya cengir mendengar nada sarkasme dari sang Uchiha, perasaan senang kembali menguasai hatinya karena berhasil mempertahankan 'Hentai Club' miliknya—yang diselubungi nama Klub Seni.

"Terima kasih, Teme! _Bye_—" Seru Naruto riang sembari keluar dari ruangan itu dengan meloncat indah. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang mendengus kesal.

Dibelakang Sasuke, Hinata hanya mengulum senyum, "Kau yakin lebih memilih mencium Rock lee, Sasuke?"

"Diamlah, Hinata." Desis pemuda itu.

Hinata terkesiap kaget karena gertakan Sasuke, Ia cepat-cepat membungkuk minta maaf.

Neji menengahi suasana canggung itu, "Tapi serius, seandainya kau jadi cewek. Siapa yang kau pilih diantara Rock lee dan Naruto?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Tentu saja Rock lee. Matanya lebih eksotis."

—Dan untuk kedua kalinya Hinata mengulum senyum. Sedangkan Neji sudah bergetar di lantai menahan tawanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi Naruto? Bagaimana?" Pertanyaan Deidara langsung membombardir Naruto saat pemuda itu memasuki ruang klub nya. Seluruh tatapan mata langsung mengarah pada Naruto, menunggu jawaban sang ketua klub.

Naruto melangkah sumringah, ia duduk dikursi dengan kedua kakinya yang tertumpu di atas meja, "Aku berhasil—klub kita tidak jadi ditutup."

Spontan perkataan Naruto membuat dua orang 'seniman eksotis seperti Deidara dan Sasori' langsung bersorak girang. Sedangkan Rock lee memilih tetap setia dengan cermin belahan jiwanya tanpa terganggu dengan _euphoria_ yang terjadi.

"Naruto—" Panggilan Sai menghentikan sorak sorai yang terjadi. Sang ketua klub berbalik dengan sumringah.

"Ada apa, Sai?"

"Aku hanya heran, bagaimana bisa kau mengubah pikiran _sang president council_?" Tanya Sai lugu tanpa melirik Naruto yang sudah berkacak pinggang sambil tertawa.

Pertanyaan Sai diikuti oleh rasa penasaran ketiga anggota lainnya.

"Benar sekali, aku juga penasaran." Celetukkan Deidara membuat Sasori mengangguk.

"Padahal aku pikir Sasuke itu orangnya sangat keras." Ujar Rock lee sembari berpikir.

Naruto memperlihatkan cengirannya, "Si brengsek itu memang sangat keras. Aku harus menghajarnya dulu supaya mau menuruti perintahku." Bohongnya lagi seraya duduk angkuh.

Sai yang terlihat tidak tertarik mulai melebarkan bola matanya mendengar pernyataan 'palsu' sang ketua klub, "Kau—menghajarnya?"

Naruto terkekeh sambil menyeka hidungnya yang kembang kempis, "Ya!—aku masuk ke ruangannya kemudian menggebrak mejanya dengan brutal." Ucap Naruto seraya memperagakan mimiknya yang marah.

Deidara menontonnya dengan kagum, "Lalu? Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke?"

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya dengan gaya angkuh, "Sabar, sabar—setelah aku menggebrak meja, Sasuke tentu saja tidak takut, dia balas mendelikku tajam. Kemudian meneriakiku 'bodoh' dan sejenisnya."

"Lalu kau menghajarnya?" Tebak Sasori yang ikut-ikutan tertarik menatap tingkah sang ketua klub.

"Tentu saja!—" Naruto berdiri di atas meja dan mulai memperagakan karatenya yang abal-abal, "—aku memukul wajahnya, menghajar badannya dan menendang bokongnya." Pemuda pirang itu terlihat menendang udara kosong, dan berputar dengan gerakan sempoyongan.

"Pokoknya—" Naruto menghentikan gerakan karatenya, karena kelelahan, "—si teme itu sudah kuhajar. Dan ia bersujud di kakiku dengan memohon ampun. Ia juga memanggilku 'Naruto-sama'." Pemuda itu mengakhiri ceritanya seraya berkacak pinggang.

Deidara dan Sasori bertepuk tangan, Rock lee bersiul takjub sedangkan Sai hanya diam membisu.

Mata hitam Sai lebih tertarik menatap ke arah ambang pintu yang menampilkan sosok Sasuke berkedut marah.

"Uhm—Naruto—itu—" Telunjuk Sai mengarah takut-takut pada sosok Sasuke yang bersender malas di pintu sejak dua menit yang lalu.

Naruto terdiam beku ketika aura aneh menguar dari balik belakangnya.

"Ja—jangan bilang kalau Sasuke dibelakangku." Kata sang ketua klub merinding.

Deidara, Sasori dan Rock lee mengangguk barengan.

—Horryshiet!

Rasanya Naruto ingin sekali terjun dari jendela klubnya sambil berteriak 'ADIOS AMIGOS!' kemudian mati dengan pose seksi saat jatuh nanti.

Tapi tidak—Naruto masih ingin mengintip rok cewek-cewek cantik. Masih ingin ketawa mesum sambil lihat majalah porno. Atau dengerin lagu Justin BL-eber yang judulnya babi-babi-ohhh.

"Jadi, kau bilang, kalau kau menghajarku, begitu?" Suara dingin Sasuke menusuk sukma Naruto. Membuat pemuda pirang itu bergidik ngeri.

"Ti—tidak begitu, aku hanya—"

"Diam—" Sasuke melangkah masuk ke ruang klub Naruto. Duduk disalah satu kursi dengan gaya angkuh. "—aku sudah bernegoisasi dengan Tsunade-san. Ia mengatakan akan mempertahankan klubmu kalau kau bisa mengikuti lomba nasional dan memenangkannya." Ucap Sasuke lagi sembari menyodorkan pamflet penting yang bertuliskan 'Lomba Bakat Tingkat Nasional'.

Naruto meneguk liurnya, "Lomba?—Tingkat nasional?"

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke malas.

Sai berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Kalau begitu aku yang akan mengikuti lomba—"

"Tidak bisa." Sasuke memotong perkataan Sai cepat. "—yang harus ikut perlombaan adalah Naruto. Dan ia harus menang." Lanjutnya lagi dengan penekanan pada kata 'harus'.

"Kenapa aku?" Potong Naruto dengan suara cicitan tikus.

Sasuke mendeliknya tajam, "Karena kau 'ketua klub' nya."

"Ta—tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Lombanya satu minggu lagi, persiapkan dirimu." Ucap Sasuke santai. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduk dan melangkah keluar.

"—Oh aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu." Kata Sasuke sembari menoleh sebentar, "—yang memohon sambil bersujud itu Naruto, bukan aku." Sambungnya dengan seringai kecil. Kemudian berlenggang pergi.

Deidara, Sasori dan Rock lee melirik Naruto dengan picingan mata.

"Jadi, karate yang kau katakan itu bohongan?" Tegas Rock lee.

"Kau bahkan tidak menendang bokong Sasuke." ketus Deidara.

Naruto tertawa hambar, "Kau tahu—aku hanya sedikit menambah 'bumbu' cerita." Belanya lagi sembari membentuk gestur telunjuk dan jempol menampilkan lingkaran 'kecil'.

"Bukan hanya sedikit, kau pembohong besar." Desis Sasori dingin.

"Hei—" Sai mengiterupsi, "—hentikan pertengkaran kalian. Ada yang lebih penting dibandingkan 'cerita bohong' itu." Tandasnya lagi seraya menoleh pada Naruto.

"—kau harus mengikuti perlombaan itu, Naruto." Ucap Sai sambil mencengkram pundak sang ketua klub.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai bakat, selain memegang dada dan mengintip celana dalam cewek!" Tukas Naruto geram.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku akan mengajarimu melukis." Sahut Sai akhirnya.

"Yeah—" Deidara kembali membuka suara, "—dan aku akan mengajarimu _sains_."

"Aku akan mengajarimu _ventriloquis_." Ucap Sasori seraya menggerakkan bonekanya dan mengeluarkan suara perut.

"Kalau aku—" Rock lee terlihat berpikir, "—bela diri?" Ragunya lagi.

"Lupakan Rock lee. Kau fokuslah pada bakat yang kami ajarkan." Tegas Sai dengan mimik serius.

Naruto pucat pasi, dan perutnya melilit nyeri. Sekarang ia berada di situasi—Hidup segan, mati sakit-sakitan.

—Demi banci jalanan, bagaimana bisa Naruto memiliki bakat dalam waktu satu minggu!

Sepertinya ini akhir dari hidup Naruto. Ia yakin tidak akan bisa memiliki pacar seumur hidup, atau lebih parahnya tidak bisa mendengarkan lagu dari Justin BL-eber lagi.

_Selamat tinggal dunia._

_Selamat tinggal dada._

_Aku akan mati saja._

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke terlihat sibuk membolak-balik dokumen di ruangannya. Matanya tetap fokus pada lembaran kertas tanpa mempedulikan Neji yang terus menatapnya.

"Ada sesuatu diwajahku?" Ucap Sasuke akhirnya setelah jengah melihat tingkah aneh salah satu anggotanya.

"Tidak ada. Kau sempurna." Ucap Neji ambigu. Sasuke tidak terlalu mempedulikan perkataan pemuda rambut panjang itu, matanya lebih memilih menatap luar jendela.

"Hinata bersama Naruto." Ucap Sasuke ketika melihat sosok pemuda pirang itu sedang berbincang dengan sang Hyuuga muda.

Neji bergerak menuju jendela, melongokkan kepalanya, "Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, dari dulu Hinata suka pada pemuda bodoh itu."

"Hinata suka pada Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

Neji mengedikkan bahu, "Begitulah—kurasa. Dia selalu membicarakan Naruto setiap saat."

Sasuke diam, ia tidak menjawab dan hanya mendengus kecil, "Apa bagusnya si mesum itu."

"Ha? Maksudmu Naruto?" Terang Neji lagi.

"Tentu saja." Sasuke menutup jendela dengan gerakan kasar, "—ia membuatku kesal."

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku rasa wanita selalu tidak bisa ditebak." Ucap Neji sembari melirik Sasuke, "—Apa kau suka pada Hinata? Maksudku kau terlihat cemburu."

"Ha?—" Sasuke men-_death glare_ galak, "—aku tidak menyukai adikmu. Dia sudah kuanggap adik sendiri. Tidak lebih." Ketusnya lagi.

"Syukurlah—" Hela Neji sedikit lega. Sebuah sunggingan kecil terlihat di bibir pemuda itu selama beberapa detik.

"—Jadi, siapa yang kau suka?" Tanya Neji setelah berhasil mengendalikan mimiknya lagi menjadi tanpa ekspresi.

"Yang kusuka?" Sasuke terlihat berpikir kemudian menggeleng, "—tidak ada."

Sekali lagi, mimik Neji berubah menjadi kecewa. Hanya secuil desah berat dari napasnya.

"Hei—" Shikamaru bangkit dari sofa, "—bisa kalian hentikan obrolan 'romantisme' kalian? Itu membuatku geli."

Neji mendelik tajam ke arah Shikamaru, "Bukan urusanmu, _Shitty head_."

"Ghk—" Shikamaru menoleh sinis, "—kau menyebalkan."

"Kalian berdua, berhentilah bertengkar." Desis Sasuke jengah. Bola matanya berputar malas.

Belum sempat Neji dan Shikamaru adu argumentasi lagi, suara seseorang membuat perhatian mereka teralihkan.

Di ambang pintu berdiri Orochimaru dengan jas laboratorium sembari membawa tabung reaksi berisi cairan hijau, "Sasuke, bisa kau membantuku?" Ucapnya serak.

Sasuke mendelik diam, "Kali ini apalagi, Sensei?"

Orochimaru terlihat berpikir, "Ramuanku. Aku ingin kau mencobanya." Sodornya lagi pada sebotol cairan hijau yang ada ditangannya.

Sasuke bergidik jijik melihat cairan tadi meletup-letup dengan suara '_plop_' kecil. Sedikit lengket dan kental.

"Entahlah, Sensei—" Sasuke menolak halus, "—Itu terlihat tidak aman."

"Ini aman." Potong Orochimaru lagi, "—cepat bantu aku di laboratorium." Desaknya dingin.

Sedikit terpaksa dan helaan napas berat, Sasuke mengikuti langkah Orochimaru keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Neji dan Shikamaru yag meneruskan pertengkaran mereka.

"Aku ragu, apakah ramuan itu berhasil kali ini?" Ujar Neji pelan.

Shikamaru menggaruk rambutnya, "Terakhir kali Sasuke meminum ramuan Orochimaru-sensei, rambutnya langsung berdiri seperti sapu."

Neji mendengus, "Dia tetap terlihat manis daripada kau, kepala nanas."

"Urgh—kau membuatku kesal, bocah angkuh." Balas Shikamaru yang mendelik galak.

Ketika mereka bersiap untuk pertarungan ronde kedua, gerakan mereka terhenti saat Hinata masuk ke ruangan dengan cepat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Bertengkar lagi?" Tebak Hinata.

Neji mendengus dan Shikamaru menguap malas.

"Kalian selalu begitu, berhentilah bersikap kekanakan." Ucap Hinata lembut.

"Daripada kami, sebaiknya kau juga jangan terlalu dekat dengan Naruto. Dia mesum."

"Neji-niisan, jangan mengatakan begitu. Naruto baik." Bela Hinata.

"Huff—kau benar-benar tidak menurut." Kata Neji sembari mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu. "—kau menyukainya kan?" Lanjut Neji yang membuat Hinata hilang kata-kata.

Gadis bermata indigo itu terlihat gelisah dengan rona merah di pipi. Tanpa menebak pun Neji sudah mengetahui bahwa adiknya menyukai Naruto.

Yah—mau bagaimana lagi, selama Naruto tidak melukai adiknya, Neji akan membiarkan Hinata menyukai pemuda mesum itu. Lagipula hanya pada Hinata saja Naruto tidak pernah melancarkan 'aksi' mesumnya. Neji tidak tahu alasannya apa, tetapi Naruto sangat baik pada adiknya.

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, Nii-san." Ucap Hinata akhirnya.

Neji tersenyum kecil mendengar pernyataan spontan yang terlontar dari mulut adiknya, ia mengacak rambut gadis itu lembut.

"Hn. Aku percaya padamu."—_yang tidak ku percaya adalah pemuda pirang 'mesum' itu._

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, Sasuke tengah berdiri tidak nyaman di hadapan Orochimaru-sensei, segelas cairan hijau terlihat menggelegak di tabung reaksi yang dipegangnya. Pemuda raven itu meneguk liurnya panik.

"Telan." Desisan Orochimaru-sensei membuat Sasuke menatapnya panik.

"Ma—maksud sensei, meminum cairan ini?"

"Iya, cepat telan." Kata sang guru dengan suara kaku.

"Tapi, ini terlihat tidak aman." Tolak Sasuke yang benar-benar ingin muntah melihat cairan hijau itu meletup-letup kecil.

"Jangan bodoh." Orochimaru-sensei terlihat mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, kesal, "—itu aman. Jadi cepat telan."

Sasuke memutar otaknya sekali lagi, ia harus membuat pernyataan pintar agar terhindar dari meminum 'ramuan' aneh ini.

_Berpikir Sasuke__—__berpikir!_ Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau ada efek samping dari obat ini? Maksudku, bagaimana kalau ternyata setelah kuminum, aku langsung mati?" _Pemikiran pintar Sasuke_—pemuda raven itu tersenyum dalam hati dengan perkataan cerdasnya itu.

Orochimaru-sensei terdiam, ia mengelus dagunya berpikir, "Benar juga, aku tidak memperhitungkan hal itu."

"Benar kan? Terlalu bahaya." Ucap Sasuke setengah lega.

"Tapi kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba—" Lanjut Orochimaru-sensei seraya berbalik menghadap Sasuke, "—minum sekarang."

"Eh? Anda serius?"

"Sangat serius. Cepat telan." Desak sang sensei tidak sabaran.

Sekali lagi Sasuke harus meneguk air liurnya panik. Ia tidak bisa kabur sekarang. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, cairan menjijikan itu harus diminumnya.

—sial!

Sedikit gemetaran, Sasuke meneguk cairan tadi dengan cepat. Rasa terbakar langsung menggerogoti kerongkongannya ketika ia meminum cairan hijau tadi, dilanjutkan dengan aroma busuk hingga membuatnya mual seketika.

Astaga—Naga—Gajah—Duduk—Pakai—Sarung, ramuan ini benar-benar menjijikan luar binasa.

Orochimaru-sensei menyeringai tipis, matanya melirik arloji di tangan kirinya, "Hmm—" Ia bergumam sebentar, "—aneh, seharusnya reaksinya sudah kelihatan sekarang, tetapi belum ada tanda-tanda akan muncul."

Sasuke menggelinjang dan merinding ketika ia sudah menelan keseluruhan cairan 'memuakkan' tadi, "Sensei, bolehkah aku keluar?" Mohonnya seraya menahan muntah.

Orochimaru melirik sedikit, "Baiklah, sepertinya ramuanku juga gagal." Tandasnya lagi seraya mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Sasuke cepat pergi.

Pemuda onyx tadi membungkuk hormat lalu bergegas terbirit-birit keluar ruangan, sekarang yang ada di otak Sasuke hanya satu.

—_Sialan! Toilet terdekat dimana sih?!_

.

.

.

Ruang klub seni terlihat kosong tanpa tanda kehidupan, hanya Sai saja yang masih setia menunggui ruangan sempit itu. Matanya selalu terfokus pada kanvas dengan lukisan abstrak miliknya.

Konsentrasinya teralihkan selama beberapa detik ketika suara langkah kaki bergema di koridor. Ia melirik sekilas dan menangkap sosok Sasuke sedang tengah berlari menahan mual. Sai tebak, pemuda onyx itu sibuk mencari toilet.

"Pasti gara-gara Orochimaru-sensei." Gumam Sai pelan. Ia menggeleng perlahan kemudian melanjutkan kesibukannya lagi.

"Sai—" Panggilan Naruto dari arah pintu mengalihkan perhatian pemuda pelukis itu.

"Ya, Naruto?"

"Kau tidak pulang?" Naruto melirik arlojinya, "—sekarang sudah jam 3 sore."

"Aku belum menyelesaikan lukisanku." Sahut Sai sambil melempar senyum tanpa ekspresinya.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuk lehernya malas, "Ayolah, aku sudah capek menunggumu sejak tadi. Untung saja ada Hinata yang bisa ku ajak bicara."

"Hinata?" Sai menghentikan gerakan melukisnya dan terlihat berpikir sebentar, "—kalian mengobrol?"

"Ya, begitulah." Sahut Naruto enteng.

Sai kembali melirik Naruto penuh tanda tanya, "Kau—menyukai Hinata?"

"Ha?" Otak pemuda pirang itu merespon sepuluh detik lebih lama, kemudian menggeleng cepat, "—_Hell No_! Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai 'adik'. Makanya aku tidak ingin bersikap 'mesum' padanya. Apalagi naksir padanya, itu tidak mungkin." Jelas Naruto lagi.

Sai mengangguk paham, ia tersenyum lagi, "Syukurlah." Tangannya kembali menorehkan tinta pada kanvasnya, "—ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke tadi berlari terburu-buru ke toilet. Aku rasa, dia disuruh meminum cairan Orochimaru-sensei lagi."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sai dengan pandangan tertarik, "Kau melihat Sasuke?"

"Ya—" Sai menunjuk ke luar ruangan, "—ia berlari cepat di koridor, dan kurasa dia mencari toilet."

Naruto menyeringai jahil, "Khekhekhe, aku ingin lihat bagaimana penderitaannya." Desisnya sambil menggosok kedua telapak tangan layaknya psikopat yang siap mencincang korbannya.

Sai lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah kekanakan Naruto, "Kalau kau berencana mengerjai Sasuke, lakukan dengan cepat. Kalau tidak, dia akan keburu kabur." Kata pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu.

Naruto menampilkan cengiran lebarnya, "Siap, Komandan!" Serunya semangat sembari bergerak cepat keluar dari ruang klubnya. Meninggalkan Sai yang tertawa hambar.

.

.

.

Di dalam toilet, Sasuke langsung menerjang kabin terdekat, kemudian memuntahkan cairan hijau yang diminumnya beberapa menit lalu ke _closet_. Suara Sasuke terdengar seperti gabungan antara rintihan gajah yang melahirkan dan jerapah yang tercekik mati.

—Horryshiet!

Ramuan Orochimaru-sensei itu sukses membuat _image cool_ Sasuke hancur berantakan dalam waktu kurang dari setengah hari. Sang Uchiha bungsu bersumpah akan mengacak-acak rambut 'iklan shampo' sensei nya itu. Kalau perlu ia akan meludahinya hingga kiamat berakhir.

"Sa—Su—Ke—" Panggilan mendayu-dayu dari Naruto membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri, termasuk bulu kaki dan bulu ketek.

_Kenapa Naruto harus datang sekarang?! Terkutuklah si muka mesum bejat itu._

Sasuke langsung menutup pintu kabin toilet dengan cepat, menguncinya sebelum Naruto mengetahui keberadaannya. Pemuda onyx itu berusaha bersembunyi tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun.

"Sa—Su—Ke—dimana kau?" Panggil Naruto lagi seraya terkekeh jahat. Layaknya peran antagonis ibu tiri.

Tangan pemuda pirang itu menggapai kenop kabin dan memutarnya pelan, "Kau disini?" Ucapnya sembari membuka toilet didepannya.

Kabin dihadapannya kosong. "Ah—bukan disini rupanya, mungkin di kabin lain." Bisik Naruto dalam hati seraya melihat lima kabin disebelahnya.

Sasuke yang berada di kabin terakhir hanya terdiam panik. Rasa mual kembali mendera lambungnya.

_Jangan muntah sekarang, ughhbb_, batin Sasuke. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Tetapi gerakannya langsung terhenti ketika surai rambut hitam miliknya menyentuh bahu dan punggungnya.

Sedikit kaget, Sasuke menyentuh rambutnya pelan, "Sejak kapan rambutku sepanjang ini?" Bisiknya dengan sangat pelan.

Belum sempat Sasuke menganalisis keadaannya sekarang, sebuah fenomena aneh muncul kembali, kali ini dadanya yang terlihat membesar perlahan demi perlahan, menyaingi besarnya milik Tsunade.

Sasuke memekik kecil ketika gravitasi membuatnya terdorong kedepan karena 'dada' baru yang dimilikinya. Tetapi ada yang lebih membuatnya kaget, yaitu ketika tangannya menyentuh selangkangan miliknya, 'benda' yang seharusnya berada disana lenyap di telan bumi.

Sekali lagi rasa horor menyergapi perasaan dan wajah Sasuke, ia ingin menjerit banci seraya mencabuti rambut Orochimaru satu persatu sembari berteriak, 'KEMBALIKAN KEJANTANANKU LAGI, YA TUHAN!'

Sekarang ia sama sekali tidak bisa keluar dari kabin toilet dan berhadapan dengan Naruto. Apa nanti kata pemuda mesum itu ketika melihat dirinya sekarang? Sasuke yakin, ia bakal di tertawakan habis-habisan.

"Aku tidak bisa keluar." Bisik Sasuke pelan, dengan suara tinggi layaknya anak perempuan.

—_Oh, Sial! Suaraku berubah juga. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Apakah aku berubah jadi cewek? Kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku tidak segan-segan menguliti guru 'ular' itu_, sumpah Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sa—Su—Ke—" Suara Naruto kembali membuat pemuda onyx itu terdiam beku. Suara dobrakan dari pintu kabin sebelah membuat hati Sasuke semakin mencelos takut. Ia berkomat-kamit dalam hati agar Naruto cepat mati.

"Sa—Su—Ke—ayo keluar." Suara Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi, ia sudah menyeringai karena yakin Sasuke berada di kabin toilet terakhir. Tangan _tan_ nya menyentuh kenop pintu kabin, memutarnya perlahan seperti efek dramatis di film-film horor pasaran, dilanjutkan _sound_ _effect_ gitar picisan.

**_Krieet_**—Pintu kabin toilet terbuka inchi demi inchi. Sasuke gemetaran, duduk diatas closet, ia bahkan menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangan, berharap tidak langsung di 'grepe' Naruto di tempat.

—_Matilah aku!_ Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

—_Ya tuhan, kalau pun aku harus diperkosa hari ini, setidaknya aku lebih memilih Rock lee yang memperkosaku, Tuhan. Amin._

Entah karena doa Sasuke yang ampuh, atau keberuntungan semata, pintu kabin tidak jadi terbuka karena perhatian Naruto teralihkan pada Sai yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Ucap Naruto bingung.

"Aku mau buang air kecil." Sahut Sai datar, mendorong Naruto menjauh dari depan pintu toilet, seraya masuk ke kabin terakhir, tempat Sasuke berada.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung saat Sai terlihat tenang masuk ke kabin yang dikira Naruto adalah wilayah persembunyian Sasuke.

"Sepertinya si teme itu tidak ada disini? Jangan-jangan sudah pulang? Gawat." Desis Naruto yang langsung berlari keluar toilet dengan terburu-buru.

Di dalam kabin toilet, mata Sai melirik melalui celah pintu menatap Naruto yang sudah menjauh, sedangkan tangannya menutup mulut Sasuke yang hampir memekik kaget karena Sai tiba-tiba masuk ke tempat persembunyiannya.

Setelah aman, Sai melepaskan tangannya dari mulut sang onyx.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?!" Bisik Sasuke emosi.

Sai meliriknya dingin, "Membantumu bersembunyi dari Naruto."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Lagipula kenapa kau membantuku?" Desis Sasuke tajam, sembari melemparkan _death glare_.

Sai bersender malas di dinding kabin, "Kalau aku tidak membantumu, mungkin sekarang kau sudah diperkosa oleh Naruto."

Ah—Sasuke baru ingat akan hal itu.

Ia hanya mendecih sembari mendorong Sai menjauh, "Apa kau sudah tahu, kalau aku akan berubah jadi cewek?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sai mengedikkan bahu, "Tidak tahu. Aku hanya penasaran karena melihatmu berlari panik di koridor, dan aku tebak kau habis 'dikerjai' oleh Orochimaru-sensei. Tetapi aku tidak menyangka kau bakal berubah menjadi seorang gadis." Ujarnya sambil melihat Sasuke dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

Sang onyx mendengus kecil, "Akan ku hajar si guru brengsek itu. Ia harus memberikanku ramuan penawarnya." Gerutu Sasuke sembari melangkah keluar toilet, meninggalkan Sai yang hanya menggeleng lelah.

.

.

.

Di luar toilet, tepatnya di lorong koridor, Naruto terdiam membeku ketika melihat sosok seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang keluar dari toilet pria. Padahal awalnya Naruto hanya ingin mengadu pada Sai kalau dia tidak menemukan Sasuke, tetapi sekarang mata birunya terbelalak kagum pada kecantikan gadis itu. Untungnya saja, gadis itu tidak melihat Naruto, sebab pemuda pirang itu dengan lihai bersembunyi, merapat ke balik tembok.

Sapphire nya terus mengikuti sosok gadis tadi hingga berbelok ke tikungan, Naruto mendecak kesal karena tidak sempat berkenalan, tetapi di lain pihak, otak Naruto seakan melihat pemandangan ganjil dari sosok perempuan tadi.

"Dia cantik, manis, putih—" Naruto berpikir sembari menghitung jarinya, "—rambut hitam panjang, dan terkesan misterius, tetapi ada sedikit yang mengganjal." Pemuda pirang itu terus berpikir keras, sampai sebuah batu imajiner menghantam kepalanya.

"—Astaga! Cewek tadi memakai seragam cowok!" Teriak Naruto kaget tetapi langsung menutup mulutnya cepat.

"—Tetapi kenapa dia memakai seragam cowok? Jangan-jangan cewek tadi sebenarnya—" Naruto lagi-lagi berpikir keras sampai otaknya berasap.

Memori otaknya yang berkarat mencoba memutar ulang kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

—Ia mengejar Sasuke di toilet.

—Sai datang dan bilang ingin buang air kecil.

—Begitu kembali, malah ada seorang gadis yang keluar dari toilet cowok, dengan berpakaian seragam laki-laki.

—Jangan-jangan...

Naruto terdiam beku sesaat, pipinya memerah dengan wajah memanas.

"Sai—ternyata seorang cewek! _Oh My Gay!_" Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi kaget namun senang.

"Ternyata selama ini Sai adalah seorang cewek!" Naruto mulai berimajinasi liar, senyum najis sudah terpasang di bibirnya, "—Pantas saja dia tidak tertarik dengan 'hentai' dan 'cewek'." Lanjutnya lagi seraya meninju-ninju tembok kegirangan, karena berhasil mengetahui rahasia terbesar seorang Sai.

"—Kalau Sai secantik itu, aku rela jadi homo-homo dikit." _Eh? Sekarang kan Sai jadi cewek, berarti aku normal._ Batin Naruto seraya berlutut di lantai sembari bersyukur dalam hati 'Terima Kasih Tuhan!'.

Naruto meloncat-loncat girang, menari-nari autis di tengah koridor sambil membayangkan dirinya dan 'Sai versi cewek' asyik bermesraan di bawah pohon pinus.

"—Nyahahaha, aduh Sai, kau manis sekali." Bisik Naruto pada dinding didepan wajahnya, sembari memonyong-monyongkan bibir.

Sai yang baru keluar dari toilet hanya melirik Naruto keheranan, sepertinya pemuda pirang itu tidak melihat Sai, karena sang ketua klub sibuk berdisko patah-patah di tengah koridor sembari berteriak "Kau Cantik Sekali Sai!"

Sai lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum dingin, ia memilih kabur dari tempat kejadian perkara daripada harus melihat hal abnormal sang Uzumaki.

"Aku rasa Naruto sudah gila karena tidak berhasil menemukan Sasuke. Kasihan." Bisik Sai pelan sambil terus melangkah pergi.

.

—Dan kesalahpahaman pun terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Siapa yang pesan NaruFemSasu? Angkat tangan! #plak XD huehehe...**

**Baiklah, CrowCakes membawa Fic baru lagi *tebar-tebar bunga*... Fic nya memang agak ambigu, tapi tetep ini fic Sho-ai, hohoho  
**

**Dan mungkin update nya agak lama... :(**

**Aku harap kalian suka :D**

**RnR please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T (sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah jadi M #plak)**

**Warning: Sho-ai, AU, OOC, Kata tidak baku, dan hal-hal absurd lainnya.**

**Pair: NaruSasu (and maybe NaruxfemSasu)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hentai Club In Action**

**.**

**By : CrowCakes**

**.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

Kehidupan Sasuke berubah 180 derajat sejak meminum 'cairan hijau' milik sang guru ular. Sosoknya yang dulu adalah seorang pemuda tampan rupawan dan budiman, sekarang ia menjadi gadis cantik rupawan dan budiwati.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke mencukur kepala Orochimaru sampai botak licin. Memang kelewatan guru sialan itu, memberi ramuan yang bisa merubah _gender_ seseorang.

"Masih untung kau berubah menjadi cewek. Bagaimana kalau ternyata kau berubah menjadi kecoa? Kan gawat." Bela Orochimaru-sensei sambil terkekeh geli saat melihat Sasuke marah-marah di laboratoriumnya.

"Tetapi seharusnya kau memberitahuku kalau khasiat ramuanmu itu adalah berubah menjadi cewek." Jerit Sasuke dengan suara melengking tinggi.

Orochimaru menutup telinganya sebelum mendesah lelah, "Kalau kau kuberitahu, nanti tidak akan seru lagi."

"DIAM KAU, SINTING!" Teriak Sasuke lagi sambil menunjuk sang guru dengan sadis, "—Sekarang kembalikan aku seperti sedia kala!"

Orochimaru menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Tidak semudah itu. Aku butuh bahan yang tepat untuk membuat penawar yang ampuh."

"A—Apa?!" Sasuke menggebrak meja penuh emosi. "—Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahku? Kehidupanku? Orangtuaku?"

"Oh, tenang saja—" Orochimaru mengambil sebuah lembaran kertas sembari membacanya dengan cermat, "—aku membuat ramuan itu untuk cowok yang ingin berubah menjadi cewek tanpa operasi." Lanjutnya santai.

Sasuke hampir menjambak rambut panjangnya, "Untuk Apa?! Kurang Kerjaan Saja!"

"Oh, ayolah—itu menakjubkan kalau penemuanku berhasil." Ucap Orochimaru yang menulis sesuatu di kertas lembarannya. Sepertinya ia sibuk mencoret rumus dan angka-angka di sana.

"Yeah—" Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, ia menyibak rambut panjangnya angkuh, "—Lalu nasibku bagaimana?"

Orochimaru selesai menuliskan sesuatu di kertasnya kemudian beralih menatap 'Sasuke versi cewek', "—menurut perhitunganku, kau bisa kembali menjadi cowok saat kau 'dicium' oleh seorang cowok, dan akan kembali menjadi cewek kalau 'dicium cowok' juga."

"Maksudmu, aku akan berubah menjadi cowok ataupun cewek kalau aku 'dicium' oleh seorang—COWOK?!—DEMI CELANA DALAM NENEK GUE! BAGAIMANA PERHITUNGANNYA SAMPAI KAU MENYIMPULKAN BEGITU?!" Teriak Sasuke menjerit histeris.

"Tertulis di rumusku—" Sahut Orochimaru santai, sembari memperlihatkan lembaran kertasnya.

"JANGAN MEMBODOHIKU!" Raung Sasuke sembari merobek lembaran kertas perhitungan tadi.

"Tapi aku tidak bercanda." Balas Orochimaru serius.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan perkataan senseinya itu, ia hanya duduk lemas di sisi meja laboratorium, sambil sesekali menyingkap rambut panjangnya ke sisi telinga, "Selama ini aku tidak peduli kau menyiksaku dengan ramuanmu, tetapi ini sudah kelewatan batas." Lirih sang gadis onyx.

Orochimaru berdecak kesal, ia bergerak ke arah Sasuke kemudian mengecup punggung tangan 'gadis cantik' itu.

Ciuman singkat tadi sanggup menyulut kemarahan Sasuke, "APA-APAAN KAU!" Teriaknya emosi, ia hampir melempar meja terdekat ketika rasa mual kembali melanda. Kali ini rasa sakitnya dua kali lipat. Gerakannya terhenti dan wajahnya memucat, ia meringkuk di lantai sembari menahan rasa mual dan nyeri ditubuhnya. 10 detik penderitaan itu merubah Sasuke 'si gadis cantik' menjadi 'pemuda tampan menawan'. Rambutnya yang panjang tiba-tiba memendek, dan dadanya yang besar langsung menyusut dalam sekejap mata.

Orochimaru menyeringai kecil. "Lihat? Aku tidak bohong."

Sasuke terengah-engah sembari mencengkram seragamnya kuat-kuat, perubahan dirinya membuat pemuda itu kelelahan lahir batin. Bahkan keringat dingin keluar dari keningnya dengan cepat. Rasa mual dan nyeri masih terasa walaupun sudah agak baikan sekarang.

"Jadi—" Sasuke meneguk liurnya gugup, "—aku akan 'berubah' jika dicium cowok?"

"Yup! Tidak peduli dimana cowok itu akan mencium bagian tubuhmu, kau tetap akan berubah." Jelas Orochimaru santai sembari melirik malas pada pemuda itu.

"Maksudmu, kalau seorang cowok mencium salah satu bagian tubuhku, aku akan berubah?" Tanya Sasuke lagi dengan penekanan pada kata 'berubah' seraya membuat gestur mengutip dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Tepat sekali." Sahut Orochimaru seraya tersenyum dingin.

Sasuke menampar wajahnya sendiri.

—_Mampuslah aku!_

.

.

.

Di lain pihak, tepatnya di kediaman Namikaze, Naruto sibuk bersenandung riang saat pulang ke rumah. Matanya terus berbinar seraya merapalkan nama 'Sai' berkali-kali. Bahkan ia tertawa cekikan ketika Kushina bertanya tentang menu makan malam.

"Naruto, kau ingin makan apa malam ini?" Tanya wanita berambut merah itu lembut.

Sang anak menjawab sambil cekikikan mengerikan, "Hihihihi, apa saja, hihihihi—"

—Demi Banci Ubanan! Itu membuat Kushina merinding takut. Bahkan Minato bersiap-siap memanggil dukun kalau ternyata Naruto kesurupan _jin ifrit_.

Tetapi itu hanya secuil kisah nista sang Uzumaki, cerita _klimaks_ terjadi saat tengah malam dini hari. Suara berisik terdengar dari kamar Naruto, gabungan rintihan orang sekarat dan suara bengek nenek-nenek. Bahkan Minato dan Kushina harus menggedor kamar anaknya itu agar berhenti kesurupan.

"Naruto!—" Minato menggedor ganas pintu kamar sang pemuda pirang, "—Bisakah kau '_onani_' dengan pelan saja?! Kau membuat takut tetangga!"

—_See?_ Tingkah Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi, ia jatuh cinta kelewat batas.

Bahkan keesokan paginya, saat sarapan, Minato yang menasehatinya pun harus kena semprot sang anak.

"Ih, Ayah _gak gaul deh_." Cibir Naruto sebal.

Minato yang mendengar hampir menamparkan koran ke wajah Naruto sambil berteriak, 'NARUTO SADARLAH! ASTAGFIRULAH!', tetapi demi menjaga '_image cool_' yang dimilikinya, ia terpaksa hanya mendesah pasrah dan membiarkan Naruto cekikikan sendiri.

.

Tingkah ajaib Naruto berlanjut hingga ke sekolah.

Kadar mesumnya pun bertambah drastis. Biasanya dia suka menyingkap rok para siswi, sekarang dia lebih memilih menggrepe-grepe bibi kantin. Dan kontan, hal itu menyulut tinju Sakura di wajah dan seluruh tubuh pemuda pirang itu. Tetapi pukulan gadis _pink_ itu hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Naruto saat matanya menatap Sai—yang berbentuk cowok—berjalan di koridor.

"Sai!" Naruto melambai cepat dengan nada riang menyaingi paduan suara sekolah.

"Oh, Naruto, selamat pagi." Sai melemparkan senyum tanpa ekspresinya. Sedangkan Naruto hampir sesak napas diberi 'jurus pamungkas' begitu.

"Pagi juga—kau tampak manis hari ini." Naruto menampilkan cengirannya. Jurus rayuan pertama langsung dikeluarkan untuk menarik perhatian Sai, sayangnya pemuda minim ekspresi itu hanya tersenyum biasa.

"Terima kasih." Balas Sai basa-basi.

Naruto tidak putus asa, ia kembali mengangkat topik tentang 'gadis berambut hitam panjang dari toilet cowok kemarin', berharap mendapat sedikit afeksi dari pemilik senyum dingin itu. Dan nyatanya, hal itu sanggup membuat Sai membeku sesaat. Naruto yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sai kembali bersorak girang dalam hati.

_Ternyata benar! Cewek itu adalah Sai_, batin Naruto dalam hati.

—_Jangan-jangan selama ini Sai adalah cewek? HorryShiet! Bagaimana dia menyembunyikan dada besarnya itu? Apakah pakai perban atau rompi dada?_

"Kau melihat cewek keluar dari toilet cowok?" Tanya Sai menutupi kegugupannya.

Naruto masih berpura-pura tersenyum polos, "Iya, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya saat kembali ke toilet cowok, dan anehnya gadis itu memakai seragam laki-laki." Terang sang pemuda pirang.

Sai menggigit bibir bawahnya, _Naruto tidak boleh tahu kalau gadis itu adalah Sasuke, bisa-bisa dia akan memperkosanya_, katanya dalam hati.

"Mungkin kau salah lihat." Ucap Sai lagi berusaha menyingkir dari Naruto.

"Mataku belum rabun, Sai. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas." Bela Naruto.

"Sudahlah, berhenti membicarakan gadis itu, sekarang yang kita pikirkan adalah lomba bakat." Tegas Sai sembari masuk ke ruang klub diikuti oleh Naruto yang mengekornya.

"Tapi aku tidak mempunyai bakat."

"Tepat sekali—" Potong Sai sembari menarik Deidara dan Sasori yang sedang duduk dan menyeretnya ke arah Naruto, "—kami akan mengajarkan seluruh keahlian bakat padamu." Sai menekankan kata 'kami' dengan menunjuk dirinya, Deidara dan Sasori.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih sibuk mengerjakan laporan kegiatannya di ruang dewan _council_. Neji yang beberapa saat lalu mendampinginya, kini pergi entah kemana karena dipanggil oleh Kakashi-sensei. Sekarang hanya ada dirinya dan Shikamaru diruangan itu.

"Laporan keuangan sudah dibuat?" Tanya Sasuke pada si pemalas nomor satu di Konoha Gakuen.

"Belum." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk cepat buat laporannya." Desak Sasuke sembari melempar _death glare_.

Shikamaru menguap malas, sebelum bergerak ke arah Sasuke, "Kau terlalu serius dalam hidup, rileks lah sedikit."

"Maksudmu, menjadi pemalas sepertimu?" Sarkasme Sasuke ditanggapi dengusan kecil Shikamaru.

"Maksudku, carilah pacar, bersenang-senang dengan teman dan habiskan banyak waktu diluar."

"Aku sudah cukup menghabiskan waktuku dengan kau, Neji dan Hinata." Sahut Sasuke lagi.

Shikamaru hanya terkekeh pelan, "Selain kami, idiot. Apa kau tidak punya teman selain aku, Neji dan Hinata?"

Sasuke berpikir sebentar sebelum menggeleng, "Terlalu membuang waktu dan tenaga. Aku tidak suka."

"_See?_ Kau terlalu kuno. Sekali-kali bersenang-senanglah seperti Naruto." Ucap Shikamaru lagi.

Sasuke mendelik sadis, "Seperti si dobe itu? Huh, yang benar saja."

"Tidak ada buruknya kan?" Sahut Shikamaru lagi. Yang ditanggapi Sasuke dengan erangan kecil.

Bisakah Shikamaru berhenti membicarakan tentang si bodoh itu? Sasuke sudah bosan mendengarnya. Memangnya apa sih bagusnya Naruto? Dia itu cowok bodoh dan mesum di Konoha Gakuen. Tidak ada yang sudi berdekatan dengan pemuda kampret itu.

Sebelum Sasuke membalas perkataan Shikamaru dengan sinis, sebuah ketukan di pintu membuat keduanya berpaling.

Sosok Neji masuk dengan membawa setumpuk dokumen, membuatnya sedikit kewalahan menangani kertas-kertas itu.

"Shikamaru, kau di panggil oleh wakil kepala sekolah." Kata Neji seraya menyerahkan dokumen yang banyak tadi ke tangan Shikamaru.

"Hah? Untuk apa?" Tanya pemuda pemalas itu sedikit bingung.

"Kau menunggak laporan, jadi hukuman menantimu disana. Termasuk menyelesaikan laporan-laporan ini." Jawab Neji menunjuk dokumen banyak tadi.

Shikamaru mengerang kesal, sesekali ia menghentakkan kakinya ketika berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Apalagi mengingat akan ada hukuman yang menantinya di ruang guru, hal itu menambah emosi Shikamaru saja.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis ketika Shikamaru sudah keluar dari ruang _council_. Ia kembali berkutat pada tugas-tugasnya, mengacuhkan Neji yang sekarang duduk bersantai di sofa.

"Sasuke—" Neji memanggil.

Pemuda yang dipanggil hanya bergumam 'Hn' tidak jelas, tanpa melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"—aku merasa, kau sedikit berbeda hari ini." Lanjut Neji melirik sang _president council_.

Sasuke terdiam, ia membeku dengan gerakan gugup, "A—apa maksudmu?"—_Apakah Neji mengetahui rahasia nista nya? Berubah menjadi 'cewek'?_

Neji menggaruk tengkuk lehernya salah tingkah, "Entah kenapa, kau terlihat manis hari ini. Maksudku—"

"Oh." Sasuke langsung memotongnya, ia bernapas lega ternyata Shikamaru tidak menyadari aibnya yang memalukan. Pemuda onyx itu tidak peduli dia dikatai manis atau pun sejenisnya, asalkan rahasianya tetap terjaga, itu bukan hal yang mengganggunya. Kecuali yang mengatainya itu Naruto. Sasuke pasti sudah menghajar pemuda mesum itu sampai babak bengek.

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku menyebutmu manis?" Jelas Neji sedikit bingung. Pemuda onyx itu menanggapinya dengan mengedikkan bahu, tidak peduli.

"Terserah kau saja. Lagipula saat kecil kau selalu menyebutku seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke malas sambil tetap berkonsentrasi pada lembaran dokumennya.

Neji bangkit dari sofanya yang nyaman dan berjalan perlahan menuju Sasuke, bergerak ke belakang kursi Sasuke kemudian menopang tubuhnya pada meja kerja sang _president council_, mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk lebih mendekat ke pemuda onyx itu.

"Ada apa?" Kata Sasuke sedikit risih ketika Neji berada di belakang kursinya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan helaan napas pemuda berambut panjang itu di sisi telinganya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin melihat dokumen apa yang kau kerjakan." Ucap Neji tanpa mengurangi jarak tubuh mereka.

Sasuke bergerak tidak nyaman, apalagi harus merasakan deru napas Neji di sisi telinganya. Bukannya benci, hanya saja, bagi seorang yang dianggap sahabat, jarak mereka terlalu—intim. Dan itu membuat Sasuke gerah.

"Apa kau tidak ada kerjaan selain melihatku membuat laporan?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba menghindar dari Neji dengan halus.

Sang Hyuuga hanya tersenyum tipis, "Aku suka melihatmu membuat laporan."

—Ah! Itu jawaban ter-_absurd_ dan ter-ambigu yang pernah didengar Sasuke. Apa maksud perkataan sahabatnya itu? Apa dia suka melihat Sasuke _stres_ karena mengerjakan laporan kampret ini?

"—karena kau terlihat cantik kalau sedang berpikir keras." Lanjut Neji lagi. Tanpa mempedulikan lawan bicara yang langsung melotot kaget.

Sasuke yang mendengar pernyataan menjijikan itu hanya bisa mendorong sang Hyuuga menjauh. Merinding.

"Berhenti bercanda. Menjauh sana Neji. Kau membuatku kepanasan." Desak Sasuke lagi.

Neji mundur dengan kedua tangan terangkat, tanda menyerah, "Ok—ok—kau tidak perlu marah."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, jengkel, "Kau yang membuatku marah duluan. Jadi berhenti mendekat dan lakukan pekerjaan lain."

"_Well_—" Neji terlihat berpikir sambil menyeringai jahil, "—kalau begitu, pekerjaanku adalah menjahilimu." Sambungnya seraya mendekat ke arah Sasuke lagi.

Sang onyx bersiap menghindar ketika tangan jahil Neji menelusup ke pinggangnya dan menggelitikinya tanpa ampun.

"_Stop_ Neji—Hahahah—_Stop_—Gyahahaha—" Sasuke berontak dengan liar ketika gelitikan Neji terus menghujaminya dengan ganas. Bahkan membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai dengan keras, tetapi sang Hyuuga tidak mengurangi permainan gelitikan mereka.

Neji tersenyum jahil melihat Sasuke yang biasanya bersiap '_cool_' tetapi dihadapannya langsung berubah menjadi anak kecil dengan tawa terbahak-bahak.

_Oh man_—Jantung Neji berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sasuke masih tertawa keras di bawah tindihan Neji yang tetap setia menggerayangi pinggangnya. Membuat sang _president council_ kegelian luar binasa. Tetapi kesenangan itu berakhir sekejap mata ketika Neji menatap Sasuke lebih—_intens_?

"Ne—Neji?" Sasuke memanggilnya pelan. Ia bingung dengan raut wajah sahabatnya itu yang berubah tiba-tiba.

Neji terdiam beberapa detik sebelum menarik kepala Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya, sebuah bisikan manis terdengar dari bibir pemuda berambut panjang itu, "_God_—kau membuatku gila, Sasuke."

Selanjutnya, yang Sasuke tahu, sebuah 'tabrakan' kecil terjadi antara bibirnya dan bibir Neji. Manik sang onyx terbelalak lebar. Kepanikan mulai melanda saat 'tabrakan' itu masih belum berakhir juga.

"NEJI!" Sasuke meraung marah sambil mendorong tubuh temannya itu menjauh. Napasnya menderu cepat dengan wajah memerah penuh emosi. Sedangkan Neji yang terjungkal ke lantai hanya bisa terdiam gugup.

"Sa—Sasuke, aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal itu. Aku hanya terbawa suasana. Aku bersumpah." Ucap Neji terbata-bata.

Sasuke kembali ingin memaki pemuda Hyuuga itu lebih sadis. Tetapi sebuah sensasi aneh mulai terjadi pada bagian perut dan kepalanya. Membuatnya harus menahan emosinya sebentar.

—_Oh shit! Jangan 'itu' lagi_. Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Gerakan Sasuke mulai sempoyongan, rasa mual dan sakit kepala melanda sekujur tubuhnya.

—_Sialan! Jangan berubah di hadapan Neji_, rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Ia mencoba berjalan cepat menuju ke luar ruangan. Tetapi rasa mual membuat tubuhnya tidak seimbang dan sedikit terhuyung-huyung.

"Sa—Sasuke—" Neji cemas ketika melihat pemuda onyx itu berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arah pintu. Ia bergerak cepat untuk membantu Sasuke yang agak limbung, tetapi tepisan kasar dari sang Uchiha membuat Neji membeku.

"Jangan. Menyentuhku." Desis Sasuke dingin.

Neji lagi-lagi hanya diam mematung, wajahnya menampilkan kekecewaan yang kentara sekali. Tetapi ini kesalahannya, dan ia patut mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari Sasuke.

—_Shit!_ Ingin sekali rasanya Neji memutar ulang waktu dan tidak membiarkan hasrat menguasai otaknya.

Tetapi, sekarang hal itu percuma saja. Karena kini, Sasuke sudah menjauh pergi meninggalkan ruang _council _dengan tergesa-gesa.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di ruang klub seni, seorang pemuda berambut pirang terlihat meringkuk di pojok ruangan dengan tubuh merosot kurus layaknya penderita busung lapar yang butuh belaian _jablay_. Rohnya berkali-kali terbang keluar dari mulutnya yang menganga lebar. Kalau sekarang ada truk tinja yang mendobrak masuk melalui jendela, mungkin Naruto bakal mengunyahnya penuh gairah.

Sai yang duduk di meja hanya mendesah lelah, "Kau memang tidak mempunyai bakat apa-apa, Naruto." Ucapnya seraya melirik lukisan Naruto yang lebih mirip gambaran anak TK. Dua buah gunung dengan matahari di tengah-tengah yang tersenyum autis. Oh—jangan lupa hamparan sawah yang lebih terlihat seperti rumput liar.

Di samping Sai, duduk Deidara yang ikut-ikutan menghela napas, "_Yeah_—bahkan bakatmu pun tidak ada di _sains_." Matanya melirik meja laboratorium nya yang penuh cairan aneh dengan warna mejikuhibiniu.

"Bakatmu juga tidak ada pada boneka." Potong Sasori yang melihat koleksi barbie dan boneka beruangnya teronggok nista dilantai dengan rambut tercukur botak. Sekarang wajah Sasori seperti manusia yang kena PHK dini.

"Tetapi kau hebat dalam berbuat mesum, kau masih punya bakat menjadi seorang '_Hentai-man_'!" Seru Rock lee yang sibuk melatih otot bisepnya. Bukannya senang, ucapan Rock lee membuat Naruto semakin kecil di pojokan, ditambah aura hitam depresi mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Kalau seandainya, Sasuke masuk ke ruang klubnya, mungkin pemuda onyx itu tidak dapat membedakan Naruto dengan tinja di tengah jalan. Mereka sama-sama suram dan menyedihkan.

Sai yang pertama kali bangkit dari tempat duduk sembari tersenyum kecil, "Sudah cukup bersedihnya, bagaimana kalau aku memberikan hadiah atas latihanmu, Naruto?"

Mendengar kata 'hadiah', telinga tajam pemuda pirang itu langsung berdiri, "Hadiah? Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak becus dalam latihan." Ucapnya sedikit lemas.

Sai tersenyum, "Anggap saja sebagai penyemangatmu, oke?"

Naruto yang tadinya hanya diam menyedihkan, kini bisa tertawa lebar dengan cengiran menawan, "Sai, kau yang terhebat." Serunya seraya mengacungi dua jempolnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini." Kata Sai segera beranjak pergi keluar dari ruangan klubnya. Meninggalkan anggota lainnya yang terbengong bingung.

"Dia mau kemana?" Celetuk Deidara penasaran.

"Entahlah, sepertinya amat rahasia." Tanggap Sasori lagi.

Mendengar kata 'rahasia', telinga Naruto kembali menegak. Ia tersenyum lebar dengan seringai aneh.

—_Jangan-jangan Sai ingin berubah menjadi cewek untuk mengiburnya. Wow! Sai sangat baik_. Kata Naruto dalam hati.

"_Guys_, aku akan menyusul Sai dulu, oke?" Ujar Naruto cepat segera berlari keluar ruangan. Lagi-lagi meninggalkan Deidara dan Sasori yang hanya bisa terdiam bingung.

.

.

.

Atap sekolah merupakan tempat ter-_favorite_ seluruh siswa di Konoha Gakuen. Entah menjadi tempat pacaran, makan siang, maupun tidur siang bagi siswa pembolos. Tetapi saat itu tidak ada siapapun disana. Mungkin karena sekarang masih jam pelajaran jadi tidak ada seorang pun yang sedang bersantai di atap sekolah. Hanya Sasuke seorang yang meringkuk di pojok pagar pembatas sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri yang bergetar menahan mual.

"Ughhh—" Sasuke menutup mulutnya agar tidak memuntahkan seluruh sarapannya. Rasa sakit terus menerus meningkat, kemudian berhenti sesaat ketika lagi-lagi kejadian seperti kemarin kembali terulang.

Surai hitamnya memanjang sepinggang, dadanya membesar cepat dan suaranya berubah menjadi nada tinggi layaknya gadis remaja.

Sasuke terengah-engah ketika '_transformasi _menjadi cewek' itu sukses menyiksa tubuhnya. Ia membaringkan diri di sisi pagar pembatas, mencoba memulihkan kepalanya yang nyeri.

"Benar-benar deh, kalau begini terus, aku harus cepat menemui Orochimaru-sensei untuk membuatkan penawarnya segera." Ucap Sasuke pelan sambil berusaha berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya.

"—Hmmm." Sasuke melirik ke arah dadanya, "—Sejak aku berubah menjadi cewek, aku belum pernah menyentuh dadaku sendiri." Bisiknya pelan.

Mata onyx nya melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Aman.

Sedikit canggung, ia menggerakkan tangannya ke arah dada. Tepatnya ke arah gunung kembar besar itu. Beberapa tegukan gugup terdengar dari tenggorokannya ketika jarinya sudah berjarak 3 inchi dari tujuannya.

—_Sedikit lagi._

—_Hanya ingin mencoba menyentuh sedikit saja._

—_bukan berarti aku 'mesum', aku hanya ingin sedikit 'menyentuhnya' saja._

.

"HEY!" Teriakan seseorang sukses membuat Sasuke hampir tejungkal karena kaget.

Mata onyxnya langsung berpaling cepat ke arah pintu atap dan menemukan sosok Naruto yang terlihat terengah-engah, namun cengiran masih menghiasi wajahnya.

—_Kampret! Kenapa pemuda mesum itu harus ada disini?_ Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto sepertinya tidak melihat perubahan wajah Sasuke yang menjadi gugup, pemuda pirang itu terlihat berjalan santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana.

"—Cuaca yang cerah ya?" Ucap Naruto membuka pembicaraan, berharap mendapat perhatian 'gadis—yang dikiranya—Sai' itu. Naruto bersender di pagar atap, tepat di sebelah Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdiri gugup.

—_ShitShitShit! Bagaimana ini?!_ Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati lagi. Ia bergerak gugup sambil mencari alasan kenapa 'gadis' seperti dia memakai seragam cowok.

"Ah—uhmm— iya, sangat cerah." Jawab Sasuke terbata-bata.

—_Senyum Sasuke, senyum. Walaupun rasanya menjijikan untuk tersenyum padanya, kau tidak punya pilihan lain, beraktinglah kalau Naruto itu anjingmu yang mati dua bulan lalu_, Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Dengan canggung, Sasuke menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum dingin.

Naruto hampir saja melemparkan dirinya dari atap sekolah ketika menatap senyuman menawan itu.

—Y_A TUHAN! SAI CANTIK BANGET! MANIS GILA! _Teriak Naruto dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau memakai seragam cowok?" Tanya Naruto—berpura-pura kalau dia tidak sadar bahwa di depannya adalah 'Sai'. Ia tidak boleh memberitahu 'Sai' bahwa dia sudah tahu rahasianya.

Sasuke kembali bergerak gugup, "Ah ini—uhmm—aku salah memakai seragam. Aku meminjam milik saudaraku."

Alasan yang kacau. Bahkan tidak masuk akal, tetapi Naruto hanya tersenyum saja tanpa membantah pernyataan Sasuke. Sebab pemuda pirang itu merasa kalau gadis didepannya ini adalah 'Sai' yang berubah menjadi cewek, dan selama ini menyamar menjadi cowok.

"Baiklah, aku percaya." Ucap Naruto sambil menampilkan senyum menawannya.

Sasuke melempar senyum lega,_ Fiuh, thanks Kami-sama, si idiot ini benar-benar bodoh_.

"Uhm—namaku Naruto." Naruto melirik ke arah gadis disebelahnya lagi, "—ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau disini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini, apakah kau murid baru? Dan lagi namamu siapa?" Tanya Naruto berpura-pura tidak tahu. Sedangkan dalam hati, pemuda pirang itu sudah bersorak girang, menyangka kalau gadis itu akan mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah Sai yang selama ini menyamar jadi cowok.

Di dalam otak Naruto, sudah terbayang adegan dirinya dan cewek itu bermain kejar-kejaran dengan latar belakang matahari terbenam, di tambah deburan ombak di pantai. Mirip-mirip gambaran di komik serial cantik, yang tokoh utamanya berteriak 'Ayo tangkap aku, ohohoho.'

"Aku sedang membolos, dan aku murid baru disini." Bohong Sasuke cepat.

Naruto kembali tersadar dari lamunanya, ia berpura-pura percaya saja dengan perkataan 'Sasuke versi cewek'.

"Lalu—namamu?" Tanya Naruto, mendesak gadis itu lagi.

"A—Aku—" Sasuke berpikir keras. Merapalkan sejumlah nama yang terlintas di otaknya. Tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang '_sreg_' dengan keinginan Sasuke.

Dua menit berlalu dan Sasuke masih tidak dapat menemukan nama yang cocok.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu dijawab," Potong Naruto cepat, "—Mungkin kau tidak memberitahu namamu karena masih tidak percaya padaku." Sambungnya sembari tetap mempertahankan cengiran andalannya.

Sasuke mengangguk—_well, sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya, tapi tidak apalah. Selama rahasiaku tetap terjaga_. Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

Mereka terdiam saat tidak ada obrolan lagi yang dibicarakan. Suasana canggung pun merayap, dan Sasuke mulai agak risih dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia ingin segera kembali menjadi 'pemuda tampan rupawan', tetapi hal itu harus dibayar dengan 'mencium' seorang cowok.

Dimana Sasuke harus menemukan 'cowok' yang pantas untuk dicium?

Manik onyx nya melirik Naruto yang tengah sibuk bersenandung kecil. Sasuke segera menggeleng cepat.

—_Jangan berpikir untuk mencium Naruto, Sasuke! Dia menjijikan!_ Jerit imajiner 'iblis Sasuke' yang bertengger di bahu kirinya.

—_Tapi hanya ada Naruto sekarang. Cium saja dia, dan kau akan kembali menjadi cowok._ Ucap 'mailaikat versi Sasuke' seraya bersender di pundak kanan sang onyx.

—_Cowok lain saja selain pemuda pirang mesum itu!_ Jerit 'iblis Sasuke' lagi.

—_Tidak ada waktu lagi. Cukup cium di pipi dan kau kembali menjadi normal._ Kata 'sang malaikat'.

Sasuke semakin stres dengan pergulatan batin di otaknya. Haruskah ia mendengarkan perkataan 'sang iblis' atau menuruti permintaan 'sang malaikat'. _God Gay_, ini membuat Sasuke sakit kepala.

"Uhm—kau kenapa?" Naruto terlihat cemas melihat tingkah aneh Sasuke.

"Ah—tidak ada—" Bohong gadis bersurai hitam itu sembari menggeleng cepat.

"Oh baguslah—aku pikir kau sedang kesusahan."

—_Aku memang sedang kesusahan_, gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Terlebih lagi memikirkan cara untuk kembali ke bentuk tubuhnya yang asli dengan mencium cowok. Lagi-lagi manik Sasuke melirik Naruto, menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang diambilnya.

"Uhm—Naruto, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?" Tanya Sasuke gugup.

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh bingung kemudian mengangguk cepat, "Tentu saja! Memangnya bantuan seperti apa?"

Sasuke menunduk sambil memainkan jari tangannya, "Bisakah kau—uhmm—menciumku—di pipi?" Bisiknya sangat lirih dan super pelan. Naruto bahkan harus mendekat untuk mendengar lebih jelas.

"Kau—apa? Aku tidak dengar."

Sasuke mendongak, menatap Naruto tajam, "AKU BILANG, BISAKAH KAU MENCIUMKU DI PIPI!" Serunya keras dan lumayan kencang. Membuat Naruto ternganga dengan dagu yang hampir jatuh ke lantai.

Sedangkan Sasuke harus menahan malu luar biasa. Ia mengutuk kebodohan dirinya yang berteriak memalukan seperti itu.

Naruto di hadapannya masih diam terpaku. Beku. Tidak bergerak. Lebih tepatnya mematung dengan wajah sumringah lebar.

_ASTAGA-NAGA-NENEK-GUE-NAIK-JERAPAH!_ Naruto berteriak kegirangan dalam hati. Rasanya seluruh sendi di tubuhnya lumpuh seketika, melumer layaknya es krim di musim panas.

Kalau sekarang ada _ambulans_ lewat, mungkin Naruto sudah meringkuk di lantai, memegangi dadanya sambil berteriak, 'MAMA! JANTUNGKU CENAT-CENUT!'

"Jadi—bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit menahan rasa malunya, "—kau mau membantuku atau tidak?"

"TENTU SAJA MAU!" Teriak Naruto penuh nafsu, "—walaupun aku tidak tahu alasanmu, tetapi aku akan membantumu."—_Apalagi menciummu_, batin pemuda pirang itu cekikan dalam hati.

Sasuke mengangguk gugup, "Baiklah, kalau begitu, bisakah kau duduk?" Tanyanya sembari menyuruh pemuda it duduk di sisi dinding, Naruto mengangguk saja. Tidak berniat menolak sama sekali.

"—Sekarang tutup matamu." Perintah Sasuke, yang lagi-lagi di turuti Naruto dengan senyam-senyum tidak jelas.

Gadis bermata onyx itu mengambil napas kuat kemudian menghembuskannya pelan, menarik napas lagi, keluarkan lagi... _Damn!_—Sasuke benar-benar gugup sekarang.

Setelah dua menit menetralkan detak jantungnya, Sasuke mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto, memiringkan kepalanya agar mudah mencium pipi_ tan_ itu.

Naruto duduk dengan gugup dan wajah memerah, ia memejamkan mata, menunggu gadis berambut hitam panjang itu untuk menciumnya. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba sebuah sentuhan lembut dan tipis menyentuh pipi kanannya, kontan Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat gadis itu mencium pipinya dengan mata terpejam.

Oke—kini jantung Naruto sudah hampir meledak saking senangnya. Menggedor-gedor rongga dadanya dengan liar. Hampir saja Naruto gagal jantung kalau dia tidak mencoba bersikap tenang.

Dua detik ciuman di pipi tadi, sanggup melempar khayalan Naruto ke langit, bahkan ke negeri '_ecchi_' dan sejenisnya. _Damn!_ Isi kepala pemuda pirang itu hanya bagian dada cewek dan selangkangan saja.

"Terima kasih—" Ucap Sasuke akhirnya. Ia mengatakannya dengan dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang berguling-guling gembira di lantai.

"—Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ucap Sasuke sembari menjauh, tetapi lengannya keburu di tahan oleh Naruto.

"Kapan kita akan bertemu lagi?" Tanya Naruto tegas. Mata sapphire nya menatap tajam dan penuh pengharapan.

"Entahlah—aku tidak tahu." Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. Ia kembali berjalan pergi.

"Aku harap kita bertemu lagi!" Seru Naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya.

Sasuke menoleh sedikit kemdian mendengus kecil, "terserah kau saja, dobe—" Kemudian berjalan pergi seraya menyibak rambut hitamnya yang tertiup angin dengan gaya angkuh.

_Ahhhh_—Naruto hampir orgasme dini menatap kepergian gadis itu. Ia benar-benar dijatuhi cinta oleh_ cupid_. Tepat di jantung dan otaknya. Membuat perutnya melilit nyeri seperti ada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dalam sana.

"Sai—" Naruto berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, "—benar-benar cantik."

—Dan kesalahpahaman pun masih terus berlanjut.

.

.

Naruto yang berdiri di sisi pagar pembatas atap tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata menatap seluruh adegan-adegan itu dalam diam dari balik tembok. Sepasang mata yang sudah berada di atas atap sejak dua jam yang lalu, tanpa di sadari oleh mereka.

Sepasang mata, yang kini mengetahui rahasia terbesar seorang 'Uchiha'.

"Menyebalkan—menyebalkan—menyebalkan—" Sosok itu merapalkan sumpah serapah yang membuat manik lembutnya berkilat tajam dan dingin.

—Penuh kekecewaan dan kemarahan.

Ia mulai menggeram pelan saat Naruto bergerak pergi dari atap. Meninggalkan sosok itu sendirian.

"Aku tidak akan kalah—" Ucapnya lagi. Kali ini, ia ikut menjauh dari atap. Bergerak pergi.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Baiklah minna-san, chap kedua agak gaje dan banyak kata tidak bakunya... hehehe XD**

**tebak-tebak, siapakah yang mengintip Naruto dan Sasuke di atas atap? Jeeng—Jeng—Jeng... jawabannya chapter depan. Rival cinta bermunculan! Hohohoho—  
**

**RnR Please! ^o^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T (sampai sekarang masih T dan belum naik rated #plak)**

**Warning: Sho-ai, AU, OOC, dan hal-hal absurd lainnya.**

**Pair: NaruSasu (and maybe NaruxfemSasu)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hentai Club In Action**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

Hai—perkenalkan, aku adalah seorang cewek pemalu dengan rambut panjang dan mata indigo. Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya.

Yup!—Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Salah satu siswi kelas 1-3A di Konoha Gakuen. Bukan hal yang aneh kalau aku tertarik pada salah satu seniorku—istilah kerennya 'senpai' kesayanganku— yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

Bagiku, sosok Naruto terlihat berkharisma dengan rambut pirang yang dimilikinya, ditambah mata _blue ocean_ yang menawan. _Damn!__—__he's so gorgeous_. Aku sempat berpikir, kenapa cewek-cewek tidak ingin pacaran dengan Naruto, dan kau tahu apa yang dikatakan para siswi-siswi itu? Mereka bilang, 'Aku tidak mau punya pacar mesum.'—_well, too bad for you all_, Naruto itu sempurna. Pahatan dewa Yunani yang mempesona.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung, Naruto selalu menjahili cewek lain dengan menyingkap rok mereka, termasuk Sakura yang selalu menghajar Naruto setelahnya, tetapi ia tidak pernah melakukan 'hal mesum' itu padaku.

Aku selalu mengadu pada Sakura kalau aku iri karena gadis berambut _pink_ itu selalu 'dijahili' oleh Naruto sedangkan aku tidak. Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya mendengus kecil sembari menepuk kepala ku lembut. Ia berkata, 'Hinata-chan, kau masih tidak mengerti 'kemesuman' Naruto. Ia itu orang terbejat sedunia. Jangan berteman dengannya, oke?' Saat itu aku hanya mengangguk patuh dan tersenyum kecil. Tidak terlalu menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

Tetapi bagiku, Sasuke lah yang terbejat. Orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutahu—hingga saat ini.

Apa?—Kalian penasaran kenapa aku menyebut Sasuke bejat? Baiklah—baiklah—akan kuberitahu dimana 'letak' bejat Sasuke.

.

.

.

**_FlashBack_**

**.**

Pukul 12.00 Siang—Hinata terlihat sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu di perpustakaan. Mata indigo nya melirik ke arah pintu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Neji akan datang. Padahal mereka sepakat akan mengerjakan laporan bersama-sama. Gadis itu tahu kalau kakaknya tidak pernah lelet dalam menepati janji, jadi ia menyimpulkan bahwa sekarang Neji sedang sibuk.

Sedikit kecewa, Hinata beranjak dari perpustakaan menuju kantin. Cemilan ringan mungkin akan mengurangi suara 'raungan' dari dalam perutnya yang sejak tadi minta diisi. Mungkin semangkuk—ramen? Memikirkan hal itu membuat Hinata mengulum senyum pelan.

_God_, Hinata benar-benar menyukai 'senpai nya' itu. Bahkan makanan _favorite_ Naruto pun menjadi makanan kesukaannya juga.

Gadis berambut hitam itu terus menyusuri koridor untuk menemukan kantin bagi perutnya yang kelaparan. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melewati ruang _council_. Suara tawa dari dalam ruangan itu membuat batin Hinata penasaran. Yang dia tahu, tidak ada satu anggota dewan _council_ yang tertawa lepas seperti itu, baik Neji, Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Mereka semua tipikal cowok serius.

—Jadi siapa yang tertawa keras begitu?

Sedikit penasaran, Hinata menengok ke dalam ruangan dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Mencoba mengintip dan tidak menimbulkan suara. Manik indigonya terpaku pada sosok Sasuke yang tertawa keras di gelitiki oleh kakaknya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, _mereka benar-benar seperti anak kecil_, batin gadis itu dalam hati. Tetapi pemikirannya berubah ketika ia melihat sikap Neji setelahnya.

Kakaknya itu menyentuh kepala Sasuke lembut dan menariknya perlahan.

Hinata bahkan dapat mendengar bisikan halus Neji.

_"God__—__kau membuatku gila, Sasuke." _

Selanjutnya, yang Hinata tahu, mata indigonya melebar ketika Neji mencium bibir Sasuke lembut. Kecupan singkat yang manis. Tetapi sepertinya hal itu membuat Sasuke murka.

Terlihat Sasuke langsung mendorong Neji menjauh dan meneriaki nama pemuda Hyuuga itu keras.

Hinata memalingkan wajah, ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Otaknya mencoba memutar ulang adegan tadi, berusaha mencari kewarasan disana.

—Tidak!—Tidak ada kewarasan.

—Kakaknya _abnormal_. Neji menyukai Sasuke.

—_Oh god, apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Batin Hinata panik.

Gadis itu segera menjauh dari ruangan _council_. Kabur dengan cepat agar tidak ketahuan mengintip. Kakinya terus berlari melewati anak tangga, ia bahkan lupa akan tujuan awalnya untuk ke kantin.

Potongan adegan 'ciuman' tadi menyapu seluruh memorinya dan menimbulkan kepanikan luar biasa di otaknya.

—_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

—_Bagaimana kalau orangtua mereka tahu orientasi seksual kakaknya?_

—_Tidak__—__tidak ada yang boleh tahu kalau Neji suka pada Sasuke. Itu akan menjadi skandal yang mengerikan bagi keluarga Hyuuga._

3 menit berlari tanpa tujuan, membuat gadis itu terengah-engah lelah, sepertinya paru-parunya ingin meledak kalau tidak segera dinormalkan. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengisi rongga dadanya dengan oksigen.

Matanya melirik ke kiri dan kanan. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa sekarang dirinya berada di atap sekolah. Ia terus berlari tanpa menyadari tujuannya dan sekarang ia terjebak disini.

_Well_—setidaknya Hinata bisa menjernihkan pikirannya. Mungkin menghirup udara segar dapat menyingkirkan potongan adegan yang menghantui otaknya.

Gadis itu menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok terdekat. Jantungnya sudah berdetak normal. Napasnya pun kembali ke sedia kala.

Saat ia ingin beranjak pergi, suara pintu atap yang terbuka membuatnya panik dan segera bersembunyi di balik dinding. Terlebih lagi melihat Sasuke yang berjalan sempoyongan sambil memegangi perutnya. Hinata memilih tetap ditempat tanpa bergerak.

Indigonya bisa melihat kalau wajah Sasuke saat itu pucat pasi. Layaknya mayat hidup, dengan jalan tertatih-tatih, dan wajah meringis sakit.

Rasa iba nya membuat Hinata ingin membantu Sasuke. Tetapi lagi-lagi niatnya terhenti saat melihat tingkah aneh pemuda onyx itu.

Sasuke bergerak ganjil, ia meringkuk di lantai dengan suara tertahan. Lengkingan tinggi layaknya suara cewek keluar dari bibir pucat itu.

Kemudian lagi-lagi manik indigo Hinata melebar. Membulat hingga hampir keluar dari rongga matanya saat melihat Sasuke berubah menjadi cewek. Perubahan pemuda itu sangat cepat, membuat Hinata semakin tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Benar-benar deh, kalau begini terus, aku harus cepat menemui Orochimaru-sensei untuk membuatkan penawarnya segera." Ucapan Sasuke sempat terdengar oleh Hinata.

—_Jadi ini gara-gara Orochimaru-sensei?_ Tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Saat Hinata berusaha mencari jalan keluar untuk kabur, lagi-lagi pintu atap terbuka, menampilkan sosok Naruto yang terengah-engah karena berlari. Dan niat Hinata untuk melarikan diri pun sirna. Ia memilih menatap kejadian di depan matanya dengan seksama. Apalagi menatap binar _ocean blue_ milik 'senpai kesayangannya' yang terlihat gembira bertemu Sasuke 'versi cewek'.

—_Apakah Naruto-senpai tahu kalau gadis di hadapannya adalah Sasuke?_ Tanya Hinata dalam hati. Ia mencoba menajamkan telinganya demi mendengarkan pembicaraan senpai-senpainya itu.

.

"Uhm—namaku Naruto." Kata pemuda pirang itu seraya melirik ke arah Sasuke 'versi cewek', "—ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kau disini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini, apakah kau murid baru? Dan lagi namamu siapa?" Tanya Naruto beruntun.

.

Dari yang ditangkap pendengaran Hinata, ia yakin kalau Naruto-senpai tidak tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah Sasuke.

Oke—Sekarang yang dipikirkan Hinata adalah bagaimana cara kabur dari situasi _kompleks_ seperti ini.

_For God's Sake_, Hinata bingung cara melarikan diri yang ampuh agar terhindar dari pandangan senpai-senpai nya.

Saat Hinata mencoba bergerak perlahan, lagi-lagi sebuah adegan tidak terduga membuat matanya terbelalak dan menghentikan seluruh pergerakan sendinya. Irisnya kembali melebar saat melihat Sasuke mencium Naruto di pipi.

MENCIUM.

NARUTO-SENPAI.

DI PIPI!

_NOOOO!_—Hinata mencakar dinding terdekat dengan kuat. Ia tidak peduli kalau Sasuke berciuman dengan kakaknya. Tetapi dengan Naruto?—_Bitch No!_ Hinata tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mencium orang yang disukainya.

"Menyebalkan—menyebalkan—menyebalkan—" Hinata mendesis pelan, geram. Mata indigonya yang lembut mulai berkilat tajam. Apalagi melihat gaya angkuh Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkan Naruto terbengong karena kecantikannya.

Tidak cukupkah Sasuke menarik perhatian seluruh siswi di Konoha Gakuen?—Dan sekarang mengambil afeksi Naruto? Bahkan 'ciuman' Naruto pun direbut oleh Sasuke.

_Damn!_—Hinata mulai membenci teman kakaknya itu.

Mata Hinata berpaling pada Naruto yang masih diam terpaku tidak bergerak, bibir pemuda itu bergerak membentuk kalimat yang ambigu.

"Sai, benar-benar cantik." Ucapnya pelan.

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

—_Apa maksud perkataan Naruto-senpai tadi?_

Seperti ada batu imajiner yang menghantam kepala gadis itu, Hinata menepuk tangannya pelan.

—_Jangan-jangan Naruto menganggap kalau Sasuke 'cewek' tadi adalah Sai._

—_Astaga! Bagaimana Naruto-senpai menyimpulkan hal yang tidak masuk akal itu?_ Pikir Hinata tidak mengerti.

Sang gadis Hyuuga semakin depresi saat tahu kalau rival cinta nya akan lebih berat dibandingkan harus melawan seluruh siswi di Konoha Gakuen.

—Rival cinta yang pertama yaitu Sasuke, cowok populer yang bisa berubah menjadi cewek cantik dada besar.

—Yang kedua yaitu Sai—yang dianggap Naruto adalah gadis berambut panjang tadi.

_Damn! _Hal itu membuat kepala Hinata seakan pecah. Ia harus meminta bantuan Neji.

—_Benar! Kalau Neji dan Sasuke pacaran, rival cintanya akan berkurang._

_God__—__i'm so genius_, batin Hinata dalam hati.

Gadis itu menyeringai kecil, "Aku tidak akan kalah—" Bisiknya pelan.

.

**_End Of Flashback_**

.

.

.

Ruang _council_ adalah tujuan utama Hinata sekarang, mencoba bernegoisasi dengan Neji untuk bekerjasama dengannya. Kesampingkan dulu mengenai kehormatan keluarga Hyuuga, yang terpenting adalah ia bisa memiliki Naruto tanpa ada gangguan dari Sasuke.

"Neji-niisan—" Suara lembut Hinata dari arah pintu membuat Neji menoleh sekilas. Wajah kakaknya itu masih terlihat lesu, mungkin karena kejadian 'ciumannya dengan Sasuke'.

"Ya—Hinata-chan?" Sahut Neji sembari mempersilahkan sang adik duduk di sebelahnya.

Hinata lagi-lagi menampilkan senyum malu-malu nya, "Ano—uhmm—bisakah aku meminta bantuan Neji-niisan?"

Sang Hyuuga tertua melirik adiknya penasaran, "Bantuan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Aku menyukai Naruto-senpai, jadi bisakah kau membantuku mendapatkannya?" Pinta gadis itu penuh tatapan memohon.

Neji mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung, "Mendapatkan Naruto?—Kau ingin aku berbuat apa?"

Mata gadis itu menatap Neji dengan serius, "Jauhkan Sasuke dari Naruto." Desisnya pelan.

"A—Apa?" Neji menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan bingung, "—untuk apa aku melakukan hal itu?"

"Ayolah, Neji-niisan. Berjanjilah melakukan hal itu untukku." Mohon sang gadis indigo lagi.

Sedikit menghela napas, Neji hanya mengangguk pasrah, "Baiklah—baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Puas?"

Hinata mengangguk senang. Rencananya akan berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Sekarang yang perlu dilakukannya adalah menghalau Naruto untuk tidak mendekat ke Sai.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di ruang klub seni, dua seniman 'berbakat' yaitu Deidara dan Sasori terlihat bosan menunggu kejutan dari Sai, sedangkan Naruto sampai sekarang belum datang juga.

"Apa kita menyusul Sai saja?" Tanya Deidara sambil merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku.

Sasori mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah, bukankah dia menyuruh kita menunggu?" Jelas pemuda berambut merah itu lagi.

"Baiklah—kita tunggu sebentar lagi, kalau mereka berdua belum muncul juga, kita pergi—Oke?" Ucap Deidara yang ditanggapi anggukan setuju oleh Sasori.

Dua menit penantian mereka, akhirnya membuahkan hasil juga. Sosok Naruto yang pertama kali masuk ke ruang klub sambil mengulum senyum, senang.

"Kau telat. Dimana Sai?" Tanya Deidara sedikit kesal.

"Mungkin—menyiapkan hadiah lain." Ungkap Naruto penuh rahasia. Wajahnya terus berbinar cerah. Apalagi mengingat bahwa 'Sai' menciumnya di atas atap sekolah.

Sasori memutar bola matanya, malas, "Yeah—aku tidak peduli. Kami kelaparan disini." Sambungnya sembari menunjuk dirinya dan Deidara, "—bisakah kita ke kantin sekarang?"

"Tapi Sai belum kembali." Potong Naruto cepat.

Deidara mendengus kecil, "Dia terlalu lama. Kami bisa mati kelaparan." Tangannya menarik Sasori, "—ayo kita pergi."

Sasori mengangguk dan membiarkan dirinya diseret oleh Deidara.

"Aku akan menunggu Sai disini!" Ucap Naruto lagi bersikeras.

"Terserah kau, _man_. Aku kelaparan." Deidara mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli.

.

.

.

Di kelas memasak, Sai terlihat sibuk membuat hiasan cantik di kue cokelatnya. Hadiah untuk Naruto yang sudah bersusah payah dalam latihan 'bakat' yang diajarkannya. Pemuda minim ekspresi itu tersenyum ketika membayangkan wajah Naruto yang senang karena di beri hadiah spesial seperti ini.

Mungkin tidak terlalu spesial, tetapi 'makanan' merupakan hal yang sangat disukai oleh pemuda pirang itu.

—Tapi bagaimana kalau Naruto tidak puas dengan kue buatannya?

_Well_—Demi kue enak dan cantik ini, Sai harus membuang waktu satu jam untuk memasaknya. Ia tidak mentolerir kalau Naruto tidak menyukai hadiahnya. Pemuda pirang itu HARUS menyukai kuenya.

Ketika Sai sedang sibuk memberikan bungkusan dan pita menarik untuk hadiahnya, suara langkah seseorang menghentikan seluruh kegiatannya. Matanya menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat sosok Hinata tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya gadis Hyuuga itu penasaran.

Sai tersenyum dingin, "Membuat hadiah untuk Naruto." Jawabnya langsung.

Hinata mengangkat kedua alisnya tertarik, "Hadiah—untuk Naruto?"

"Ya—dia sudah latihan cukup keras, setidaknya aku ingin memberinya penyemangat." Ucap Sai lagi sambil tersenyum kecil.

Hinata diam, tidak menunjukkan respon sama sekali. Ia memilih berjalan ke sisi Sai, melihat kue buatan pemuda tadi kemudian menggeleng lemah, "Aku rasa—kue mu tidak akan memuaskan Naruto."

"Ha?" Sai menoleh ke Hinata, "—tidak puas? Aku sudah memasak sesuai resep di buku ini." Tunjuk Sai pada buku pedoman membuat kue.

Hinata merebut buku tadi kemudian menaruhnya di meja, "Kau tidak butuh buku itu, kau hanya perlu memintaku untuk membantumu membuat kue lagi. Dan aku yakin, kue buatanku akan enak." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sai terlihat berpikir, matanya melirik jam dinding, "Tapi—itu akan memakan waktu yang lama."

Hinata menepuk pundak Sai pelan, "Demi hadiah untuk Naruto, kau harus rela mengorbankan waktumu lagi. Bagaimana?" Tawar gadis itu.

Sai kembali berpikir, kemudian mengangguk, "Baiklah, mohon bantuannya, Hinata-san." Lanjut Sai sembari membungkuk hormat pada 'kohai manis' nya itu.

Hinata tersenyum—misterius.

.

.

.

Ruang klub seni saat ini kosong melompong. Hanya ada tubuh Naruto yang meringkuk dipojok ruangan dengan badan kurus kering, bahkan lalat yang mengitari kepalanya pun tidak dipedulikan oleh pemuda pirang itu. Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto yang sekarang lebih mirip kantong sampah daripada '_hentai-man_'.

"Dobe—" Suara Sasuke di ambang pintu membuat Naruto yang duduk layaknya mayat menoleh secara perlahan.

"Ah—Sasuke—" Panggilnya tidak berminat sama sekali.

Pemuda onyx itu bergerak menuju ke arah Naruto dan berjongkok didepannya, "Sedang apa kau disini, seperti gelandangan saja."

"Jangan pedulikan aku. Pergilah, Teme." Kata Naruto masih dengan sikap loyonya.

"Cih—sombong sekali kau, seharusnya kau bangga aku menegurmu, idiot. Jarang sekali aku menyapa rakyat jelata sepertimu." Cela Sasuke dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Naruto ingin saja membanting cowok didepannya ini. Tetapi badannya terlalu lemas untuk digerakkan, ia kelaparan, membuatnya malas untuk mencari masalah lain dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke juga sepertinya menyadari bahwa pemuda pirang ini enggan mencari gara-gara. Jadi yang dilakukannya hanya duduk disebelah Naruto tanpa banyak bicara.

"Teme, pergi sana. Kau membuatku gerah."

"Cih—sebenarnya aku juga malas dekat denganmu. Tetapi ruang klubmu tempat persembunyian yang tepat untukku." Sahut Sasuke.

"Bersembunyi?" Naruto melirik Sasuke sedikit tertarik, "—bersembunyi dari siapa?"

Sasuke diam, ia tidak berani menjawab. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau ia tidak sudi kembali ke ruang _council_ karena ada Neji. Bisa-bisa akan ada gosip beredar kalau dewan _council_ akan bubar karena pertikaian kecil mereka. Dan harga diri Sasuke akan hancur.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

Naruto mengedikkan bahu, tidak peduli, ia kembali ke sosoknya semula. Kurus kering dengan mulut ternganga, ditambah _effect _lalat yang berseleweran di sekitar wajahnya.

Kalau misalkan sekarang, Jiraiya-sensei yang bertugas menjadi pembibing ruang klub seni itu melihat mereka, kemungkinan pria itu akan menjerit histeris melihat dua penampakan di pojokkan ruangan.

Yang satu seperti korban psikopat—dan satunya lagi korban diare. Tinggal digelar acara kawinan massal, mereka bakal nari-nari girang dipojokan.

"Oi Dobe—kau tidak lapar?" Sasuke berinisiatif memecah suasana suram diantara mereka.

"Harga diriku lapar—" Racau Naruto tidak nyambung.

"Aku bertanya tentang perutmu."

"Perutku tidak punya harga diri, Teme."

"Sudahlah—" Desis Sasuke yang malas ber-argumentasi dengan Naruto. Otaknya lelah lahir batin. Perutnya lapar hewani dan nabati. Untuk apa dia memikirkan si bodoh pirang ini. Seharusnya dia ke kantin saja.

Sasuke berdiri seraya membersihkan debu di celananya. Kakinya ingin bergerak keluar ruangan tetapi lengannya ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Mau kemana, Teme?" Tanya Naruto yang pulih dari masa kritisnya.

"Ke kantin. Aku lapar." Jawab Sasuke tegas.

Naruto terlihat berpikir, "Kalau begitu aku juga ikut deh. Aku terlalu capek menunggu Sai disini."

"Hn—kalau begitu siapkan mental dan fisikmu." Kata Sasuke penuh dengan nada ambigu.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti hanya menggaruk rambut pirangnya malas.

Kenapa juga membutuhkan fisik dan mental? Mereka kan hanya ke kantin. Beli kupon, pilih menu, dapat makanan, kemudian telan, selesai deh.

Tapi jiwa Naruto kembali terguncang begitu sampai di kantin. Tempat itu bukan wilayah yang sering ditontonnya seperti di film-film remaja ababil. Tidak ada gadis cekikan mesra sambil menggosip, atau cowok-cowok yang sibuk menggoda bibi kantin. Kondisi kantinnya saat itu lebih menggenaskan dibandingkan perang dunia kedua. Bahkan _Hitler_ pun kalah sadis dibandingkan para siswa yang kelaparan.

Piring terhempas ke tanah—

Gelas pecah belah beradu dengan dinding—

Kolor terlempar indah—

Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan—

Para cewek menerjang—

Para cowok tertindas—

Cuma Naruto saja yang berinisiatif cerdas untuk meringkuk horor di pojok kantin. Sedangkan Sasuke?

_Oh bitch please_!—jangan tanyakan kemana kolorku pergi—pemuda raven itu dengan gampangnya masuk ke dalam kantin, meninggalkan Naruto di antrian paling belakang.

Sasuke meliuk-liuk dengan gesit, sesekali berbungkuk untuk menghindari lemparan lembing, dan bersalto saat beberapa siswi cewek mulai menjamah-jamah dirinya dengan nafsu. Kalau sekarang Naruto berada di sirkus, mungkin saja pemuda pirang itu akan berteriak 'LIHAT!—KERA SAKTI BERAKSI!'

Benar-benar raja tega!—kutuk Naruto dalam hati.

Sedangkan dirinya sibuk bersusah payah memasuki kerumunan cewek-cewek lapar, Sasuke sudah berlenggang keluar dengan beberapa buah tomat di tangannya.

_Sial!_—jerit Naruto dalam hati begitu menyaksikan Sasuke sudah makan buah merah segar itu tanpa peduli.

Naruto yang baru saja masuk ke dalam antrian harus terlempar lagi keluar dengan tidak elit.

Masuk lagi—

Terlempar lagi—

Menerjang lagi—

Terinjak lagi—

CUKUP SUDAH!—Naruto membanting seragam jasnya, kemarahannya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Naruto mendengus marah. Kemudian berteriak, "MINGGIR KALIAN SEMUA!—MANUSIA LAKNAT!" Raungnya kesal.

Kerumunan tadi terhenti mendadak. Aura senyap merayap di kantin. Seluruh pasang mata mendelik ke arahnya dengan galak.

Naruto cuek, ia mulai bergerak maju dan orang-orang menyingkir perlahan memberikan jalan.

Setelah sampai di depan _counter_ kantin, Naruto mengangkat dua jarinya, "Dua mangkuk ramen." Ucapnya datar.

Penjaga kantin mengangguk ramah kemudian memberikan Naruto dua mangkuk ramen yang diminta. Kini pemuda pirang itu berjalan menuju meja terdekat untuk menikmati makanannya.

Kerumunan yang tadinya sunyi kini mendadak ribut kembali setelah Naruto selesai mengambil makanan.

Bodoh lah dengan senior-junior, senpai-kohai, Aa-Ee—yang penting perutnya kenyang, pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke yang berada tidak jauh darinya hanya menatap diam. Antara takjub dan kagum. _Well_—mungkin pemuda pirang itu tidak hebat dalam fisik, tetapi mentalnya cukup kuat juga.

Sasuke mendekat menuju meja Naruto dan duduk dihadapan pemuda pirang itu.

"Boleh aku minta sedikit?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menatap gaya makan Naruto yang rakus.

Naruto ingin menjawab, 'ENAK SAJA!—INI PERLU PERJUANGAN TETES DARAH DAN AIR SENI TAHU!' Tetapi niatnya terhenti saat melihat Sasuke sudah maju untuk mengambil sumpitnya dan memakan ramennya dengan gerakan menggoda.

Sebenarnya bukan menggoda—Sasuke hanya mendekat, mengambil sumpit, dan menyeruput mie nya dalam diam. Tetapi entah kenapa, fokus mata Naruto lebih tertarik untuk melihat bibir sensual itu dan mata yang terpejam dihadapannya.

_Ah__—__bulu mata Sasuke ternyata lentik dan panjang. Bibirnya juga merah dan ranum. Bagaimana rasanya ya?_

Sadar dengan imajinasi nistanya, Naruto langsung menggeleng cepat, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran kotor dari otaknya itu.

_HorryShiet!__—__Jangan sampai ia menyukai Sasuke. Tabahkan hati hambamu ini ya Tuhan. Hamba masih suka dada besar, amin._ Doa Naruto dalam hati

"Dobe?—kau melamun?" Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto. Membuat pemuda pirang itu tersentak pelan.

"Ah—Tidak. A—aku mau makan." Ucap Naruto mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas.

Sasuke menggigit tomatnya tidak peduli, "Hn—" lanjutnya lagi.

_Ck__—__ternyata ramen tidak terlalu enak_, batin Sasuke tanpa menyadari bahwa pemuda pirang dihadapannya mencuri lirik ke arahnya setiap saat.

.

.

.

Kelas memasak kini penuh dengan asap dan bau mengerikan. Bahkan Sai yakin, kegagalan Deidara dalam membuat bom pun masih lebih wangi dibandingkan kue nya saat ini.

"Kau yakin ini tidak beracun?" Tanya Sai skeptis begitu melihat Hinata menuangkan cairan cuka dan bubuk garam.

"Oh tenang saja, aku jamin ini akan menggugah selera." Lanjut Hinata percaya diri.

_Apanya yang menggugah selera! Demi bokong gue yang seksi, itu kue lebih mirip tinja dibandingkan kue cokelat!_ Teriak Sai dalam hati.

"Ta—tapi Hinata-san—"

"Percayakan padaku, Sai."

_Mana bisa aku percaya! _Jerit Sai lagi dalam hati.

"Oke—" Hinata selesai mempermak kue 'hadiah' tadi, "—beres!" Lanjutnya sembari menyerahkan hasil kreasinya pada Sai.

Sai dengan tampang amit-amit jijik, terpaksa mengambil kue tadi yang dibungkus rapi.

"Hinata-san, aku yakin Naruto akan muntah memakan kue ini." Ujar Sai berusaha menolak halus.

"Tidak, aku yakin Naruto akan senang. Percayakan pada naluri wanitaku." Balas Hinata dengan senyum lembutnya.

Sekarang Sai semakin ketar-ketir, dia bahkan ragu apakah Hinata itu wanita tulen atau bukan. Sebab dari hasil pengamatan Sai, gadis itu bahkan tidak bisa membuat kue sama sekali.

_Damn Girl!__—__You're so stupid!_ Batin Sai dalam hati.

Sedikit erangan dan helaan napas, akhirnya Sai membawa kue 'maut' tadi ke ruang klub, berharap Naruto tidak akan kejang-kejang setelah memakannya.

Di belakang Sai, Hinata melambai sembari berseru riang, "Semangat Sai!"

Tetapi detik selanjutnya seringai aneh muncul di bibir mungil gadis itu.

.

.

Ruang klub seni agak jauh dari kelas memasak, harus melewati kantin untuk mencapainya. Dan kebetulan saat Sai melewati kantin, sebuah panggilan familiar membuatnya menoleh cepat.

Di salah satu meja, Naruto melambai bersemangat sambil menyerukan namanya, Sai tersenyum dan bergerak menuju orang yang dicarinya itu.

"Dimana Deidara dan Sasori?" Pertanyaan pertama terlontar dari bibir Sai, tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang berada satu meja dengan Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak tahu, mereka bilang sih mau ke kantin, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak menemukan mereka disini."

Sai mengangguk paham kemudian duduk di sebelah Naruto, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku membuatkanmu kue." Ucapnya sembari menyerahkan 'bungkusan' yang disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya sejak tadi.

Dengan semangat menggebu-gebu Naruto mengambil bungkusan di tangan Sai.

"Apa ini? Hadiah?" Tanya Naruto sembari membuka pitanya dengan cepat.

Sai hanya mengangguk dengan senyum tanpa ekspresinya.

Ketika Naruto membuka bungkusan kadonya, tubuh pemuda pirang itu membeku sesaat. Bahkan kengerian menjalar di wajahnya.

Sasuke yang penasaran ikut menengok arah bungkusan tadi. Dan lagi-lagi, wajah Sasuke ikut membeku seketika.

Mereka berdua punya pemikiran yang sama.

—_TINJA!_

"Itu bukan tinja, itu kue." Ucap Sai ketika melihat wajah mematung mereka berdua.

"O—Oh..." Naruto memaksakan senyumnya, "_Nice, thanks._"

Sai mendesah pelan, "Maaf kalau kue yang kami buat agak mengerikan."

"Kami?" Sasuke melirik Sai, "—apa maksudmu dengan 'kami'?"

Sai melirik Sasuke sebentar, "Hinata membantuku membuat kue. Sejujurnya, Hinata yang mengolah seluruhnya."

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Hmm, aneh—yang ku tahu, Hinata adalah gadis yang bisa membuat kue. Kue buatannya sempurna."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto sembari mencoba kue tadi ke dalam mulutnya. "—HOEEKK!" Baru gigitan pertama, kue tadi sudah keluar lagi dari mulut pemuda pirang itu.

"—Ya ampun, mengerikan!" Lanjut Naruto yang menyerahkan sisa kue tadi ke tangan Sasuke.

Sedikit penasaran, pemuda onyx itu ikut mencoba memakan kue 'mengerikan' hadiah dari Sai.

Naruto menunggu reaksi Sasuke.

—1 detik.

—2 detik.

—Bahkan di detik ketiga, Sasuke masih asyik mengunyah kue tadi.

"Tuh kan—" Sasuke menelan kue tadi dengan khidmat, "—kue ini enak." Sambungnya cepat.

—_HorryShiet! Lidah Sasuke mati rasa! _Jerit Naruto dan Sai dalam hati.

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sai sedikit cemas.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa, kue ini benar-benar sempurna."

"Lupakan soal kue," potong Naruto cepat, ia menatap Sai lebih_ intens_ kemudian tersenyum, "—Terima kasih atas hadiah sebelumnya." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sai mengerutkan aslinya, bingung, "Hadiah—sebelumnya? Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, salah tingkah, "Kau tidak perlu menutupinya lagi, Sai. Aku sudah tahu semuanya." Ucapnya yang semakin tidak dimengerti oleh pemuda 'murah' senyum itu.

"Serius Naruto, apa maksudmu?" Desak Sai lagi.

"Kau itu sebenarnya cewek kan? Gadis yang waktu itu keluar dari toilet cowok." Tegas Naruto dengan semangat, tanpa menyadari bahwa Sasuke yang berada didepannya melotot kaget.

—_Si dobe ini melihatku keluar dari toilet cowok?!_—_ Sial! _Jerit Sasuke di dalam pikirannya.

Sai melirik Sasuke yang mulai bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya, matanya kembali beralih pada Naruto, "Kenapa kau baru mengungkit hal itu sekarang?" Tanya Sai lagi.

"Itu karena—" Naruto menundukkan wajahnya yang memanas, "—ciuman di atap sekolah tadi siang."

"Uhuk—Uhuk—Uhuk!" Sasuke sukses batuk tersedak minumannya sendiri. Sedangkan Sai sudah melotot tidak percaya.

—_Jadi, Sasuke mencium Naruto di atap sekolah?_ Batin Sai dalam hati.

Pandangan tajam Sai beralih pada Sasuke, sedangkan pemuda onyx itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Seakan-akan berkata 'Hei, jangan salahkan aku. Aku melakukannya karena hal yang terdesak.'

"Jadi Sai—" Naruto kembali bersuara, "—sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

HAH!—

Sasuke dan Sai berpaling ke arah Naruto dengan cepat. Mata hitam keduanya membulat sempurna.

"Kau—menyukaiku?" Sai menunjuk dirinya sendiri sedangkan Sasuke masih terpaku ditempat.

Naruto mendongak sembari menampilkan senyuman lebarnya, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Begitulah, aku menyukai sosokmu sebagai cewek."

APA?!—

Kali ini Sasuke dan Sai lagi-lagi melotot tidak percaya. Mungkin kalau ini '_anime_', mata mereka sudah copot dan menggelinding keluar jendela.

_Jadi selama ini, Naruto salah paham?!_ Batin Sai lagi.

—_Dan si dobe ini dari awal menyukaiku?! _Jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

_YA TUHAN, AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA?!_ Teriak Sasuke dan Sai barengan dalam hati.

.

.

Di ambang pintu kantin, Hinata hanya bisa menggaruk tembok dengan gusar.

"Sial—sial—sial! Taktik kue 'neraka' ku tidak berjalan mulus. Aku harus meminta bantuan Neji-niisan!" Desis Hinata dengan aura gelap di sekitar tubuhnya. Membuat siswa lain menjauh darinya dengan jarak 3 meter.

"—Fufufu, aku harus mendapatkan Naruto." Bisiknya lagi sebelum beranjak pergi dari depan kantin. Tentu saja, ditambah dengan efek dramatisir seperti kibasan angin dan sapuan daun-daun kering.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Yuhuuuu~crowcakes update chap 3... Sori buat kata2 q yg gaje.. muahaha..**

**Btw, selamat buat yang nebak kalo yg ngintip itu Hinata. Kenapa autor milih Hinata yang jadi rival cinta?**

**1. Karena author suka Hinata XD**

**2. Karena Hinata aslinya memang cinta ma Naruto.**

**3. Dan yang cocok jadi rival cinta Sasuke adalah Hinata dibandingkan cewek2 lain.**

**Mungkin Hinata disini agak dibuat super OOC, dalam artian menjadi peran antagonis. Menguak sisi gelap seorang Hinata Hyuuga... Muahahaha #plak XD**

**.**

**RnR Minna-san! ^O^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T (sampai sekarang masih T dan belum naik rated #plak)**

**Warning: Sho-ai, AU, OOC, dan hal-hal absurd lainnya.**

**Pair: NaruSasu (and maybe NaruxfemSasu)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hentai Club In Action**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

Neji tahu ada yang tidak beres. Terlebih lagi melihat Sasuke yang duduk lesu di sofa ruang_ council_.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu berharap, sikap lesunya Sasuke bukan karena ciumannya tadi siang. Jujur saja, Neji merasa bersalah pada 'sahabat'nya itu.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Neji agak cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya lelah." Sahut Sasuke sembari menyenderkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa.

Neji menghempaskan pantatnya disebelah Sasuke, "Aku harap kau tidak membenciku."

"Hn?—Benci?" Sasuke melirik bingung.

"Kau tahu—ciuman tadi siang." Sahut Neji lagi dengan gerakan tidak nyaman.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya pelan, "Oh—sudah kulupakan. Lagipula itu tidak terlalu penting bagiku." Ucapnya dingin.

Neji hanya ber'Oh' saja, sepertinya perkataan Sasuke sedikit menyakiti perasaannya. Namun pemuda onyx itu malah terkesan tidak peduli dan memilih memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit.

Pikirannya penuh dengan potongan adegan Naruto menyatakan cinta pada Sai karena kesalahpahaman semata.

_Damn, si dobe itu keterlaluan bodohnya! _

Sasuke bahkan tidak habis pikir, darimana Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa gadis yang keluar dari toilet itu adalah Sai?—Jelas-jelas itu adalah dirinya. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke menghela napas berat, tidak mempedulikan Hinata yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan sambil membawa lembaran dokumen perincian keuangan.

"Sasuke-san, kau kenapa?" Tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Ngomong-ngomong apa itu?" Tunjuk Sasuke pada lembaran kertas yang dibawa oleh Hinata.

"Rincian keuangan. Laporan milik Shikamaru."

"Lalu, dimana Shikamaru sekarang?"

Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Tidak tahu, ia pergi begitu saja bersama Kiba."

Sasuke terlihat berpikir,_ tidak biasanya si pemalas itu mau menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kiba. Aku pikir isi otaknya hanyalah tidur siang._

"Sasuke-san, ada apa?" Tanya Hinata lagi, menyadarkan pemuda onyx itu dari lamunannya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku rasa, aku juga butuh menyegarkan otakku." Gumamnya pelan seraya beranjak dari sofa, meninggalkan ruang _council_.

Hinata meletakkan kertas-kertas tadi di meja Sasuke kemudian berpaling cepat pada kakak satu-satunya.

"Neji-niisan—" Hinata memanggil.

"Ya?" Neji melirik adiknya, gadis itu terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus ku beritahu padamu—" Ujarnya pelan sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, "—ini mengenai 'rahasia' Sasuke."

Neji mengerutkan dahinya, _rahasia__—__Sasuke?_

.

.

.

Sasuke sibuk berkelana di koridor kelas, niat awalnya memang mencari udara segar, tetapi kakinya malah membawanya ke ruang klub seni milik Naruto.

"Teme?" Panggilan Naruto langsung membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget. Matanya melirik sekitar dan terpaku pada sosok Naruto yang berada di depannya sambil melipat kedua tangan.

"Hah? Kenapa aku bisa disini?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit bingung, menyadari bahwa dirinya berdiri tepat di ambang pintu klub seni.

Naruto mengorek telinganya malas, "Hei, harusnya aku yang ngomong begitu. Kenapa kau kemari?"

Sasuke diam, mata onyx nya memandang Naruto.

—_Kenapa__—__aku__—__kemari? _

—_Ada apa denganku? Apakah pikiranku masih terganggu dengan 'hal' di kantin tadi?_

_._

**_Flasback_**

Pernyataan cinta Naruto kepada Sai sukses membuat Sasuke ternganga. Padahal saat itu kantin penuh dengan pengunjung, tetapi sang _president council_ malah berteriak keras. Menumpahkan seluruh kekesalannya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA, DOBE! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU MENYUKAI DIA!" Jeritnya sembari menunjuk Sai dengan geram.

—_Aku cewek yang kau maksud itu! Bukannya Sai!_ Teriak Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto berpaling menatap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba emosi, "Kenapa kau marah? Kau kan tidak ada hubungannya dalam hal ini, Teme. Jangan mencampuri urusan orang lain." Ucap pemuda pirang tadi dengan sinis.

Sasuke membeku. Ia sadar kalau perkataan Naruto benar.

—_Untuk apa dia mengurusi permasalahan si idiot ini. Toh, tidak ada untungnya bagi Sasuke. Kecuali__—_

Sasuke terkesiap dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

—_Jangan-jangan dia mulai menyukai Naruto?_

_NOOOO!_—Imajiner hati Sasuke langsung menjerit histeris sembari menggaruk-garuk lantai.

"Teme—" Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke yang terlihat horor.

"Tidak—" Sasuke yang sadar langsung mundur perlahan, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kepalanya, "—aku bukan _gay_." Gumamnya pelan.

—_Ini pasti gara-gara aku terlalu sering berubah menjadi cewek, jadi perasaanku sedikit sensitive._

—_Benar! Ini pasti gara-gara hormon di dalam tubuhku._

Sasuke mencoba tersenyum gugup, meredakan degup jantungnya yang panik.

Sai yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Sasuke hanya menyeringai dingin, ia sudah menebak kalau sekarang pemuda onyx itu sedang galau dengan orientasi seksualnya.

Sai kembali beralih menatap Naruto, "Kau yakin ingin pacaran denganku?"

Dengan penuh semangat '45 dan kobaran api neraka jahanam, Naruto mengangguk cepat, "TENTU SAJA!" Jawabnya dengan suara teriakan keras.

"—tapi aku bukan cewek lho." Ucap Sai lagi.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, heran, "Tapi—kau cewek yang keluar dari toilet pria itu kan?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu sedikit penasaran.

Sai tersenyum misterius, "Kalau itu—kau harus mencari tahu sendiri, sayang." Bisiknya lembut sembari menjatuhkan kecupan singkat di pipi Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu membelalak tidak percaya mendapatkan ciuman manis dari Sai. Ia menggeliat mirip ulat bulu saking girangnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dengan ekspresi horor. Tubuhnya gemetaran dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran, mirip kakek-kakek lansia yang kena penyakit epilepsi akut.

—_Tadi Sai bilang apa pada Naruto?__—'__Sayang'? _

—_AMIT-AMIT!_ Teriak Sasuke dalam hati. Menjerit ngeri dengan nada dua oktaf lebih tinggi dibandingkan penyanyi seriosa.

Sai tersenyum kecil menanggapi tingkah kegirangan Naruto. Ia tertawa pelan sambil mengacak surai_ blonde_ itu lembut.

Sasuke yang berada di hadapan mereka hanya mendengus melihat pasangan_ lovey-dovey_ itu.

"Sai, kita perlu bicara." Ucap Sasuke tajam.

Pemuda yang memiliki senyum dingin itu hanya menatap Sasuke heran, "Berbicara apa?"

"Pembicaraan rahasia—cukup ikuti aku saja." Sinis sang pemuda onyx lagi.

Sai mengangkat kedua bahunya pasrah, ia mengelus rambut Naruto sebelum pergi, "Tunggu aku disini,oke?"

Sang Uzumaki yang terhipnotis oleh senyum Sai hanya mengangguk patuh dengan ekor anjing 'imajiner' yang bergoyang senang.

.

Sai mengikuti Sasuke ke luar kantin dan bergerak ke sisi tembok. Tempat yang sedikit tersembunyi di pojok koridor.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sai _to-the-point_.

Sasuke mendelik geram, "Untuk apa kau berpura-pura menjadi diriku?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh—" Desis Sasuke tajam, "—kau mengaku sebagai diriku yang cewek. Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Naruto seandainya dia tahu?" Lanjut pemuda onyx itu menahan emosi.

Sai menarik alisnya, bingung, "Kau—cemburu?"

"Ap—" Sasuke langsung mendelik galak, "—Mana mungkin aku cemburu, aku hanya—"

"Tenang saja." Potong Sai cepat, sebuah sunggingan kecil terpasang dibibirnya, "—aku tidak pernah mengaku padanya kalau '_cewek_' itu adalah aku. Aku hanya bilang padanya '_kau yakin ingin pacaran denganku? Aku cowok_.'—jadi, itu bukan salahku kalau dia keliru menafsirkan kata-kataku."

Sasuke menggeram, "Tetap saja, seharusnya kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Maksudmu—mengatakan kalau cewek itu adalah kau?" Tantang Sai angkuh.

Sasuke terpaku. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu.

Sai kembali mendengus kecil, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin menutupi jati dirimu? Kenapa sekarang malah kau yang repot?—Sudahlah, kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi, aku pergi. Naruto sedang menungguku." Tukasnya cepat.

"Tu—tunggu!" Sasuke segera menarik lengan pemuda yang memiliki wajah yang hampir sama dengannya itu, "—kenapa kau menerima Naruto? Tidakkah kau jijik pacaran dengannya? Maksudku—kalian sama-sama cowok."

Sai menepis pegangan Sasuke dengan pelan, "Jijik?" Ia tertawa sebentar, "—aku menyukainya, untuk apa jijik? Bahkan kalau perlu, aku berterima kasih padamu karena menyatukan aku dan Naruto." Sambungnya dengan senyum dingin seperti biasanya.

Sasuke terdiam. Pikirannya kembali berkecamuk.

—_Apa maksud perkataan Sai dengan berterima kasih padaku?_

—_Jangan-jangan, sejak awal, Sai sudah merencanakan hal ini?_—_Sengaja menolongku agar Naruto salah paham._

Sedikit geram, Sasuke menatap kepergian Sai penuh emosi.

_Tidak ada yang boleh mengontrol keluarga terpandang seperti Uchiha, apalagi memanfaatkannya. _

_Awas kau, Sai._ Kutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

.

**_End Of Flashback_**

.

.

"Hey, Teme!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sang Uchiha, mencoba menyadarkan pemuda onyx itu lagi, "—kau melamun ya?"

"Ah—" Sasuke yang kembali ke dunia nyata hanya menatap Naruto bingung, "—Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya pelan.

Naruto hanya mengangguk diam, ia bersender di ambang pintu klub seni, "Lalu—kenapa kau kemari?"

"Oh—itu—" Tepat ketika Sasuke ingin bicara, suara panggilan Sai membuat keduanya menoleh.

"Naruto? Sedang apa?" Tanya Sai yang langsung merangkul lengan pemuda pirang itu. Mencoba mengajak Naruto untuk masuk kembali ke dalam klub.

—_Ah! Rasanya urat kemarahan di dahi Sasuke bergerak-gerak liar ingin segera mencekik pemuda songong itu._

Naruto yang melihat Sai merangkul lengannya, hanya menjatuhkan kecupan manis di kening 'kekasihnya' itu. "Sedang mengobrol dengan Sasuke, mungkin dia membawa berita penting." Ucapnya seraya melirik sang onyx yang terlihat geram dengan mata berkilat tajam.

"—Jadi Sasuke, ada berita apa?" Kali ini suara Sai yang kembali menyadarkan Sasuke dari rasa amarahnya.

Pemuda onyx itu mendengus pelan, "Aku hanya mengingatkan, kalau lomba bakat satu minggu lagi. Kau harus mempersiapkan diri."

Naruto memutar bola mata malas, "_Yeah__—__yeah_—kau baru membertahuku tadi pagi, tenang saja." Sela sang Uzumaki malas.

"Oh ya Naruto—" Sasuke kembali membuka suara, "—bisakah aku berbicara denganmu? Ini tenta—"

—_**BLAM!**_—Pintu ruang klub langsung di tutup semena-mena oleh Sai. Memotong perkataan Sasuke yang belum sempat terlontar. Membuat pemuda itu hanya bisa terpatung berdiri di luar koridor.

Naruto yang berada di dalam ruangan cuma bisa melirik Sai dengan ekspresi bingung, "Kenapa kau menutupnya? Sasuke masih ada di luar."

"Oh—" Sai terlihat malas, "—aku hanya ingin dia menjauh. Aku tidak suka kegiatan kita terganggu." Bohongnya lagi.

Naruto diam. Ia menatap gerak gerik Sai yang sedikit mencurigakan. Ada perasaan aneh saat dirinya bersama Sai. Bukan rasa jatuh cinta—ini berbeda saat dia bersama 'gadis' itu, perasannya pada Sai seperti rasa sayang kepada saudara, sedangkan saat ia bersama Sasuke, perasaannya kembali membucah seperti bertemu dengan 'gadis impiannya' itu.

_Shit! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan diriku? Harusnya aku senang bisa pacaran dengan gadis yang ternyata Sai. Tetapi kenapa aku merasa kecewa? Seakan-akan aku berharap gadis itu adalah Sasuke._

Naruto mencengkram kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, ada kejanggalan disini, ia tahu—amat sangat tahu—perasaan Naruto peka. Hanya saja, dia tidak tahu dimana letak janggal nya.

Sai melirik Naruto sekilas. Ekspresi nya dingin tanpa senyuman. Ia sadar lambat laun rahasianya akan terbongkar, ia harus melakukan suatu cara agar Naruto menjauhi Sasuke.

—suatu cara yang sedikit—licik.

Dan Sai menyeringai kecil selama beberapa detik.

.

.

.

Sudah hal umum kalau Orochimaru-sensei selalu berkutat di laboratoriumnya. Membuat ramuan aneh dan cairan yang menjijikan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin berurusan dengan 'penyihir ular' itu. Kecuali satu orang—

"Orochimaru-sensei." Panggilan seseorang dari ambang pintu membuat guru itu menghentikan seluruh kegiatannya.

Orochimaru melirik tidak tertarik ketika menatap sosok Sai tersenyum dingin di laboratoriumnya. "Mau apa kau kesini?" Ucap sang guru dengan desisan ngeri.

Sai bersender di salah satu meja kerja Orochimaru, menatap beberapa cairan disana dengan tatapan tertarik, "Aku medengar kabar kalau kau yang membuat Sasuke berubah menjadi cewek." Katanya pelan tetapi sanggup didengar oleh telinga gurunya itu.

Orochimaru terkekeh sebentar kemudian berbalik menatap Sai, "Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang suka bergosip. Jadi katakan sesungguhnya, apa maumu?"

Sai tersenyum lagi, puas dengan tebakan jitu sang guru, "Aku ingin ramuan yang bisa merubah diriku menjadi perempuan."

Orochimaru mengangkat kedua alisnya, terkejut, "Kau—ingin seperti Sasuke?" Ia kemballi menampilkan ekspresinya seperti sedia kala, menyeringai lebar, "—Menarik. Boleh ku tahu tujuanmu?"

Sai mendelik tajam, "Bukan urusanmu. Aku hanya perlu ramuanmu saja."

"Khe-khe-khe—" Suara tawa serak keluar dari seringai Orochimaru, ia bergerak ke salah satu lemarinya dan mengambil botol kecil dengan cairan hijau, "—hanya ini yang tersisa. Menurut perhitunganku, kau bisa berubah menjadi cewek hanya satu kali saja." Lanjut sensei maniak kimia itu seraya menyerahkan botol kecil tadi ke tangan Sai.

"Satu kali? Maksudmu aku tidak bisa berubah berkali-kali seperti Sasuke?" Tanya Sai sedikit heran.

"Benar sekali—" Orochimaru kembali berkutat dengan cairan kimianya, "—Sasuke sudah meneguk seluruh ramuanku, jadi hanya itu yang tersisa. Kalau kau sudah selesai, cepat keluar dari sini." Desis Orochimaru dengan suara yang sedikit mengancam.

Sai mendengus, "Ini sudah cukup bagiku. Terima kasih." Ia beranjak pergi keluar laboratorium meninggalkan Orochimaru.

"Huh—para remaja itu benar-benar merepotkan." Bisik Orochimaru pelan.

.

.

.

Di ruang _council_, atmosfir aneh menyeruak dari tubuh Neji. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan berkeringat dingin. Oke—ini bukan gejala kebotakkan dini yang sering dikeluhkan pemuda itu, melainkan karena mendengar cerita dari Hinata.

"K—kau bercanda kan, Hinata-chan? Maksudku—bagaimana mungkin Sasuke berubah menjadi cewek hanya gara-gara meminum ramuan Orochimaru-sensei?" Terang Neji menatap Hinata yang duduk dengan gugup di sofa.

"Ta—tapi aku sungguh-sungguh." Hinata bersikeras, ia mencengkram kedua tangannya dengan panik. "—Kalau Neji-niisan tidak percaya, nii-san boleh membuktikannya sendiri." Ucap gadis itu akhirnya.

Neji menghela napas lelah, tubuhnya disenderkan ke bantalan sofa, "Baiklah. Akan ku buktikan perkataanmu itu."

Hinata mengangguk dalam diam, "—ngomong-ngomong, aku melihat Neji-niisan mencium Sasuke-san." Mata indigonya melirik kakaknya yang langsung menegak tegang.

"Kau—melihat kami?" Tanya Neji sedikit terkejut, Hinata menanggapinya dengan anggukan lemah kemudian menunduk diam.

"Ah—sial—" Desis sang pemuda Hyuuga, tubuhnya kembali merosot ke sofa.

"Tapi aku janji tidak akan memberitahu orangtua kita, asalkan—" Hinata menggantungkan perkataannya. Senyum terukir perlahan di bibir tipis gadis itu.

"Asalkan apa?" Desak Neji lagi.

"—Asalkan nii-san membantuku menjauhkan Sasuke dan Sai dari Naruto." Terang Hinata dengan desisan serak.

Neji terdiam. Tidak pernah ia melihat Hinata se-_yandere_ ini sebelumnya. Mata gadis indigo yang dulunya lembut kini penuh kilatan kejam, senyuman yang dulu manis kini seperti seringai mengerikan.

Sang kakak menghela napas, ia tahu betul, kalau adiknya sudah jatuh cinta, gadis itu akan berubah menjadi '_pyscho_'. "—aku mengerti, aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Naruto." Ucap Neji akhirnya.

Senyum Hinata kembali seperti semula. Penuh lekukan manis dan polos, ia bahkan mengeluarkan suara imutnya, "Terima kasih, Neji-niisan."

_Oh God_—Sikap 'mengerikan' Hinata sukses membuat Neji Sakit kepala. Ia memilih membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, mencoba beristirahat sebentar.

Tetapi niatnya langsung terhenti saat matanya kembali terpaku pada sosok Sasuke yang masuk ke ruang _council_ dengan hentakan langkah kesal.

"Sasuke?" Neji bangkit dari sofa. "—kau kenapa lagi?"

Sasuke memilih menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi kerja sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, "Aku terhina. Benar-benar terhina."

"Ha? Maksudnya?" Tanya Neji sedikit bingung dengan perkataan aneh _president council _nya itu. Bahkan Hinata pun menatap pemuda onyx itu heran.

Sasuke menggebuk meja kerjanya penuh emosi, "Sai membanting pintu di depan wajahku! Dia memperlakukanku seperti sampah. Menyebalkan!" Teriaknya menumpahkan seluruh kekesalannya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu? Yang ku tahu, sikap Sai selalu pendiam." Potong Neji cepat.

"Apa? Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke kaget, ia terlihat berpikir sebentar, "—Apa mungkin karena aku ingin berbicara dengan Naruto."

"Berbicara tentang apa?" Kali ini suara Hinata yang menginterupsi.

Sasuke terlihat mendengus kecil, "—tentang 'sesuatu'. Pokoknya bukan hal yang penting." Lanjutnya lagi sembari membolak-balik dokumen, berusaha mencari kegiatan lain.

Hinata melirik Neji penuh rahasia, kode mata pun dibuat, dan Neji paham arti kedipan mata adiknya itu. Pemuda Hyuuga mengangguk.

"Baiklah—" Hinata bangkit dari sofa dengan ceria, "—aku ingin mencari Shikamaru dulu. Bye Nii-san." Bohongnya.

Neji memaksakan senyum seraya mengangguk pelan. Mengijinkan.

Setelah Hinata pergi, Neji pun kembali bergerak menuju Sasuke, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh puncak kepala pemuda onyx itu.

"Kau terlalu berpikir keras. Rileks lah sebentar." Ujar Neji lagi.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku hanya perlu bekerja untuk mengalihkan pikiranku dari hal-hal lain." Sela Sasuke seraya menjauh dari tubuh Neji yang mulai mendekat.

"Apa aku perlu memijat pundakmu?" Tawar sang Hyuuga yang kini mulai memerangkap bahu Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu." Sasuke mencoba menolak secara halus, "—aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih." Sambungnya sedikit panik yang melihat Neji mempersempit jarak tubuh mereka.

"Oh ayolah Sasuke, pijatanku tidak akan menyakitimu." Ujar Neji lagi, ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke di antara kedua lengannya.

"Neji! _Stop_! Ini tidak lucu!" Sasuke berusaha mendorong tubuh pemuda Hyuuga itu, tetapi kekuatan yang tidak sebanding membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi terjatuh di lantai, tertindih tubuh Neji.

"Sasuke, berhentilah berontak, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu." Ucap Neji seraya menahan kedua tangan Sasuke ke lantai.

"Kau yang seharusnya berhenti bersikap idiot, Neji! Lepaskan Aku!" Teriak Sasuke sambil terus meronta.

—_Oh Shitshitshit, jangan sampai aku di cium oleh Neji lagi, atau lebih buruknya di perkosa disini_. Jerit batin Sasuke.

"Neji!—Kalau Kau Tidak Berhenti Juga, Aku Akan Berteriak!" Ancam Sasuke dengan _death glare_ khasnya.

"Jangan membuang napas percuma, Sasuke—" Neji menangkap pergelangan tangan pemuda itu, "—ada yang harus ku buktikan disini." Lanjutnya tegas.

"Bukti?—Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi." Sela Neji yang mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada wajah pemuda onyx itu.

—_Oh Tidak! Matilah aku!_ Teriak Sasuke dalam hati.

—_Please, Jangan Menciumku!_

.

.

.

_**DUAAGH!**_—Suara pukulan membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar, terlebih lagi melihat Neji yang terpelanting ke lantai sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"JANGAN BERBUAT MENJIJIKAN, HYUUGA!" Teriakan Naruto yang pertama kali membuat Sasuke berpaling cepat untuk melihat penolongnya.

"Na—Naruto?"

Yang dipanggil hanya melirik Sasuke dengan kesal, "KAU ITU BODOH ATAU IDIOT, HAH?! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGHAJAR NEJI?! APA KAU SUKA DILECEHKAN?!" Teriak Naruto emosi.

Sasuke meliriknya kesal, "A—Apa?!"

"Ah sudahlah—ayo cepat pergi." Ucap Naruto seraya menarik lengan Sasuke menjauh. Meninggalkan Neji yang masih meringis kesakitan di lantai.

"Kau—kenapa kau bisa ada di ruang _council_?" Tanya Sasuke sembari berlari di samping Naruto.

"Dengar—" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, menarik lengan Sasuke dan memojokkannya ke dinding, "—kalau bukan karena dirimu, aku tidak akan mau ke ruang _council_." Lanjut Naruto sedikit emosi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi yang tidak mengerti.

Naruto melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan penuh rahasia sebelum menjawab, "Akan kujelaskan nanti. Sekarang yang terpenting kita cari tempat aman dulu." Ia lagi-lagi menyeret Sasuke pergi.

Pemuda onyx itu menurut dan membiarkan Naruto menarik lengannya menjauh. Mereka berlari melewati koridor dan bergerak cepat menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Hanya tempat itulah satu-satunya yang aman menurut pemikiran Naruto.

"Oke—" Sasuke bersender di pagar pembatas atap seraya menormalkan kembali deru napasnya, "—Sekarang jelaskan apa maksudmu tadi."

Naruto terengah-engah sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Apa kau bisa berubah menjadi cewek?"

"Apa?" Sasuke terbelalak lebar, "—Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Sasuke, jujur padaku—" Naruto mencengkram pundak pemuda onyx itu erat, "—apa kau bisa berubah menjadi cewek?"

Tegukan liur terdengar dari tenggorokan Sasuke, pemuda itu berdiri gugup dengan keringat yang bercucuran.

—Haruskah ia jujur sekarang?

Sasuke sudah menetapkan jawabannya. Ia akan jujur. Ia tidak ingin Sai mengambil keuntungan dari dirinya. Bukan berarti dia cemburu—Sasuke hanya—

"Sasuke, aku mohon—" Naruto kembali mengguncang pundak pemuda itu pelan, "—jujurlah padaku."

Permohonan pemuda pirang itu meruntuhkan segala keegoisan Sasuke. Mungkin sang Uchiha belum menyadari bahwa ia memang menaruh sedikit rasa 'suka' pada rivalnya ini.

—Hanya sedikit. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

"Iya, aku bisa berubah menjadi cewek. Ini semua gara-gara ramuan Orochimaru." Tukas Sasuke lagi.

Naruto terdiam. Ia mundur perlahan, "Kalau kau memang berkata jujur, sekarang buktikan padaku."

"Baiklah akan kubuktikan. Sekarang cium aku."

"A—Apa?"

"Aku bilang cium aku, Dobe!"

"Kenapa harus menciummu? Aku tidak sudi!" Jerit Naruto sambil bergidik jijik.

"Ck—Kau menyusahkan saja." Tepat setelah decakan kesal Sasuke, pemuda onyx itu menarik kepala Naruto dan menubrukkan bibirnya pada bibir pemuda dihadapannya.

Sang _ocean blue_ terkejut. Matanya melebar sempurna ketika rasa lembut dan hangat menyapu bagian mulutnya. Kemudian—

"KYAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak banci setelah mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Ia menyeka bibirnya dengan kuat dan cepat hingga memerah. Sesekali menjerit pilu karena ciumannya diambil oleh pemuda berhati dan berwajah dingin itu.

Tepat ketika Naruto berbalik dan ingin menyumpah serapahi Sasuke, pemuda onyx itu sudah terjatuh ke lantai, meringkuk kesakitan dengan erangan keras.

"Sa—Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto menyentuh bahu pemuda raven itu, tetapi yang dia rasakan hanya suara erangan dari yang bersangkutan ditambah gemetaran tubuh yang tidak berhenti.

Naruto panik kuadrat, ia ingin terjun dari atap sembari berteriak, 'TOLONGIN EIKE, SASUKE SEKARAT!'—tetapi niatnya langsung terhenti setelah melihat perubahan aneh dari tubuh pemuda onyx itu.

Rambut yang sering dilecehkan oleh Naruto seperti pantat ayam itu kini memanjang dengan lembutnya hingga mencapai pinggang, dada Sasuke pun berubah menjadi penuh dan bulat. Bahkan Naruto harus menahan libidonya agar tidak menyerang Sasuke saat itu juga.

"Kau—hhhh—lihatkan?" Ucap Sasuke versi cewek sambil terengah-engah di lantai setelah perubahannya selesai.

"Kau—tubuhmu—suaramu—" Naruto masih ternganga. Matanya tidak berhenti terbelalak.

Sasuke mendengus sembari menyingkap rambut panjangnya ke sisi telinga dengan gaya anggun, "Sekarang kau percaya padaku kan?"

Naruto mengangguk patah-patah dengan mulut masih ternganga.

"Baguslah, jadi ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa kebetulan lewat di ruang _council_?" Ucap Sasuke sambil melipat tangan ke depan dadanya.

Naruto sepertinya tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan 'gadis' dihadapannya. Mata birunya terpaku pada dua bongkahan kenyal di dada Sasuke.

—Boing. Boing.

_Horryshiet!_—Naruto jadi nafsu melihatnya.

_Plak!_—Sebuah tamparan dari Sasuke di pipi Naruto membuat pemuda pirang itu sadar kembali. Ia mengerjap pelan.

"Ke—kenapa kau menamparku?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegangi pipi kanannya.

"Humph—kalau aku tidak memukulmu, matamu akan terus melihat dadaku." Sahut Sasuke sinis.

Naruto cengengesan, "Mau bagaimana lagi, sejak awal kan aku sudah menaksir dirimu yang cewek ini."

"Maksudmu—dadaku?" Terang Sasuke sambil menunjuk dadanya malas. Naruto mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Itu juga." Jujur pemuda pirang itu yang lagi-lagi ditampar Sasuke di pipi.

"Berhenti bermimpi, sekarang giliran kau yang jujur. Katakan, kenapa kau bisa lewat di depan ruang _council_ pada saat yang tepat?" Selidik Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, salah tingkah, "Aku hanya mencoba memastikan perasaanku saja. Sebab aku merasa, bahwa cewek yang aku taksir itu bukan Sai tetapi kau. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja yang terlalu sensitive."

"Hn—jadi karena itu kau mengejarku hingga ke ruang _council_?"

"Tepat sekali."

Sasuke menghela napas lelah, ia kembali menyibak rambut panjangnya pelan, "Lalu—apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Ucapnya sembari bersender arogan di pagar pembatas atap.

Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh tanda tanya, "Maksudmu?"

"Dengan Sai—apa kau tetap pacaran dengannya?" Jelas Sasuke, penuh penekanan pada kata 'pacaran'.

Naruto terkekeh sebentar, "Tentu saja tidak—dari awal yang ku sukai itu adalah kau."

"Heh, jangan bodoh, Dobe. Aku ini cowok." Jelas Sasuke masih melipat tangannya dengan angkuh.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, mata birunya menatap gadis didepannya serius, "Tapi sekarang kau adalah cewek, Sasuke." Tangannya mencengkram pagar pembatas di sebelah tubuh Sasuke, memerangkap tubuh mungil nan angkuh itu di hadapannya.

"Na—Naruto—" Sasuke memanggil Naruto dengan panik. Ia bisa melihat bahwa mata pemuda pirang itu berubah menjadi mata serigala yang kelaparan.

Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya sambil menyeringai kecil, tangannya memerangkap dan mengelus surai hitam sang onyx di sela-sela jarinya, kemudian mengendusnya dalam.

"Kau wangi, Sasuke. Benar-benar mempesona." Bisik Naruto lembut dan penuh godaan.

Sasuke gemetaran takut. Mata hitamnya melirik Naruto horor.

—_Shit! Aku bakal di perkosa! _Jerit gadis itu dalam hati.

Tepat ketika Naruto ingin menjatuhkan ciuman di leher Sasuke, suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Naruto—" Panggilan itu terdengar lembut dan memikat.

Sasuke menoleh cepat kemudian terbelalak kaget, termasuk Naruto yang ikut ternganga.

Dihadapan mereka sekarang, berdiri gadis yang mirip sosok Sasuke 'versi cewek', penuh senyum dingin, dengan rambut hitam panjang sepinggang dan dada yang tak kalah besarnya dari milik Sasuke.

"—Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Naruto." Ucap gadis itu yang memakai seragam pria ber'_name tag_' Sai.

"S—Sai?" Panggil Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan pemuda itu.

_Bagaimana bisa Sai berubah menjadi cewek? Apakah ini karena campur tangan Orochimaru-sensei lagi?_

Gadis yang disinyalir Sai itu bergerak perlahan ke arah Naruto sembari menyibak rambut panjangnya dengan angkuh dan menggoda, matanya melirik dengan binar terang, "Naruto, kau memang tidak bisa ditinggal sebentar ya, sudah langsung selingkuh dengan cewek lain seperti Sasuke." Ucapnya dengan suara tinggi nan lembut.

Naruto masih terdiam tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada didepan matanya. Dua sosok gadis yang sangat mirip berdiri dihadapannya, yang membedakan hanya wajah mereka saja. Satu berwajah dingin dan yang satu lagi berwajah penuh senyuman.

"Jadi—menurutmu siapa 'cinta pandangan pertama' mu, Naruto? Kau pasti bisa menebaknya." Tantang Sai dengan sunggingan senyum.

Naruto membeku kaku. Ia bahkan tidak mengenali gadis yang membuat jantungnya cenat-cenut. Sebenarnya siapa diantara mereka berdua yang benar-benar 'gadis' itu?

Siapa yang asli?!

"Naruto?" Sai memanggil 'kekasihnya' itu.

"Ha."

"..."

" Ha. Ha"

"Nar—"

"HAHAHAHAHA—" Naruto tertawa histeris dilantai. Ia meringkuk sambil memegangi kepalanya erat. Matanya menangis putus asa.

—_Sial sekali nasibku_, pikir Naruto yang tetap tertawa frustasi.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Oke—Gaje! ,**

**Semakin rumit, semakin menarik—#plak *author di gampar massa***

**RnR Please! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T (sampai sekarang masih T dan belum naik rated #plak)**

**Warning: Sho-ai, AU, OOC, dan hal-hal absurd lainnya.**

**Pair: NaruSasu (and maybe NaruxfemSasu)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hentai Club In Action**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

Tiga hari sudah terlewati sejak insiden 'dua gadis kembar' di atas atap sekolah itu. Naruto belum memilih siapa 'gadis toilet' diantara Sai atau Sasuke. Salah satu dari keduanya adalah 'cinta pertama' pemuda pirang itu.

Tapi yang mana?

Siapa yang 'asli'?

"Naruto?" Suara Sakura yang pertama kali menyadarkan lamunan pemuda pirang itu.

"Ah—ya? Ada apa?" Jawab Naruto setelah tersadar dari pergulatan batinnya. Matanya melirik ke sekeliling. Ia sedang berada di kelas, untungnya saja, jam pelajaran saat itu kosong, jadi dia selamat dari teguran guru karena melamun. _Well_—bukan melamun, tetapi berpikir.

"Bukannya ada apa, kau bengong terus sejak pelajaran pertama, bahkan sifat mesum mu pun belum keluar sama sekali. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Sakura yang sedang duduk disebelah Naruto sambil ngemil keripik kentang yang direbutnya dari Choji.

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya malas berbuat hal 'mesum'." Jawab Naruto enteng.

Sakura membulatkan matanya, "K—Kau kerasukan malaikat ya?"

"Hei! Apa maksudmu?! Menghinaku ya?!" Seru Naruto emosi.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Bukan menghinamu, hanya saja, tumben sekali kau tidak berbuat mesum."

Naruto merenggangkan ototnya sebentar, tatapannya melirik seisi kelas yang terlihat sibuk mengobrol dibandingkan belajar, "Aku sedang malas berbuat mesum." Ucapnya lagi.

"—Lagipula kau sudah tidak menarik lagi, Sakura." Lanjut Naruto tanpa mempedulikan gadis _pink_ disebelahnya yang sudah meremas keripik kentang dengan penuh tenaga dalam.

"Kau—sepertinya benar-benar ingin kuhajar ya?" Desis Sakura penuh aura membunuh.

Dengan cepat, gadis itu menjambak rambut Naruto dan mengguncang-guncangnya membabi buta. Sekarang adegan itu, mirip proses pembunuhan banci yang dicekik sampai bengek.

"Naruto—" Panggilan Sai membuat gerakan Sakura terhenti, termasuk Naruto yang langsung sujud terima kasih.

"Ya?—Sai?" Jawab Naruto sembari merapikan rambutnya lagi.

"Aku dan Sasuke ingin bicara denganmu." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk pemuda raven yang terlihat bersandar di ambang pintu.

Naruto terdiam sebentar, kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya tanda setuju, "Baiklah, kita bicara di tempat biasa."

Saat Naruto mengatakan tempat biasa, Sai dan Sasuke mengangguk paham. Mereka bertiga serempak berjalan ke luar kelas menuju atap sekolah.

Di sepanjang koridor, otak Naruto terus berpikir mengenai jawaban yang akan diberikan pada Sai dan Sasuke. Siapa yang akan dipilihnya? Siapa yang benar-benar 'cinta pertamanya'?—Memang Sai dan Sasuke adalah laki-laki, dan Naruto juga tidak tertarik dengan cowok, tetapi rasa penasaran terus menghantui pikirannya sampai ia menemukan 'gadis-toilet-waktu-itu'.

Naruto melirik Sai—_Apakah 'gadis' itu adalah Sai?_

Mata birunya beralih menatap Sasuke lagi—_Ataukah Sasuke?_

"Kita sampai." Ujar Sasuke seraya membuka pintu atap sekolah. Menyadarkan Naruto untuk segera bergerak dan berhenti berpikir.

"Jadi—" Sai menyangga tubuhnya ke pagar pembatas, "—Apa jawabanmu?" Tanya pemuda suka senyum itu memandang Naruto.

"Ha? Maksudmu?" Naruto membalas dengan wajah bingung.

Sasuke berdecak, "Maksud Sai adalah—siapa diantara kami, yang menurutmu 'gadis' saat itu?"

"A—Aku tidak tahu. Semua terlalu rumit dan tidak masuk akal."

"Ayolah, Dobe. Jelas-jelas 'gadis' saat itu adalah aku." Sela Sasuke seraya mendelik Sai.

Sai membalas dengan tatapan dingin, "Jangan bercanda, Uchiha. 'Gadis' itu adalah aku."

"Wooo—wooo—_Guys_, berhenti berkelahi sebentar." Ucap Naruto menengahi pertikaian Sasuke dan Sai. "—aku belum tahu jawabannya. Kalian berdua bisa berubah menjadi 'gadis' yang memiliki wajah hampir sama. Dan aku bingung menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi 'gadis' ku."

"Ha?" Sasuke melirik Naruto heran, "—kau bilang apa?—Gadismu?"

"Tentu saja, kalau aku menemukan 'gadis' yang kucari, maka aku akan pacaran dengannya." Jawab Naruto sambil sumringah.

"Jadi semua ini, karena kau ingin pacaran dengan gadis itu?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Memang itu niatku dari awal." Jawab pemuda pirang itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"..." _what?!_

"—aku selalu membayangkan menciumnya." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"..." _Hell no_.

"—bermesraan di bawah pohon pinus."

"..." _HELL. FUCKING. NO!_

"—bercinta di ranjang sepanjang malam."

" CUKUP SUDAH! AKU PERGI!" Teriak Sasuke sembari melangkah menjauh.

Naruto yang bingung, mencoba menarik lengan Sasuke lagi, "Hei—hei—kenapa malah pergi, bukankah sejak kemarin kau yang bersikukuh mengaku sebagai 'gadis' itu?"

"Yeah—tujuan awalku hanya ingin membalas Sai karena memanfaatkanku." Ucap Sasuke dingin tanpa peduli pada Sai yang mendengus kecil, "—tapi begitu tahu kalau kau ingin pacaran dengan 'gadis' itu, aku jadi merinding dan menghentikan kegilaan ini." Lanjut pemuda onyx itu sembari menepis lengan Naruto.

"Ta—Tapi—"

"Sudahlah Naruto—" Sai menarik lengan pemuda pirang itu, "—si kuno Uchiha tidak akan mau bermain-main dengan kita. Lagipula, kita bisa pacaran tanpa terganggu oleh serangga lagi."

Urat marah keluar dari jidat Sasuke, "Kau bilang aku apa? Kuno? Serangga?"

"Huh—" Sai mendengus, "—aku hanya bicara jujur."

"Kau—" Sasuke mendesis, ia hampir menerjang Sai untuk memberikan bogem mentah kalau saja Naruto tidak menengahi keduanya.

"Sudah kubiang berhenti berkelahi!" Seru Naruto seraya mendorong Sasuke dan Sai menjauh. "—_god_, kalian seperti anak kecil saja."

"Gah—menyebalkan." Desis Sasuke sambil berdiri angkuh melipat kedua tangannya.

Sai hanya mendengus kesal menanggapi perkataan 'musuhnya' itu. "Naruto—bisa kita pergi saja? Lagipula Sasuke sudah mengaku kalau gadis itu bukan dia."

"Kapan aku mengatakan hal itu?" Potong Sang Uchiha cepat.

"Kau bilang tidak ingin pacaran dengan Naruto, berarti kau tidak mengakui kalau kau 'gadis' itu." Kata Sai tajam.

"Berhenti omong kosong!" Sasuke membanting jas seragamnya ke lantai, "—Kau membuatku muak, Sai! Kau selalu membalikkan kenyataan!" Jerit pemuda onyx itu lagi seraya menunjuk sinis ke depan wajah Sai.

"Woo—wooo—_guy's_, Berhenti berkelahi, termasuk kau Sasuke." Tunjuk Naruto sedikit emosi.

"Kau menyalahkanku?!" Sasuke mendelik Naruto galak, "—dia yang memulai kebohongan itu." pemuda raven itu menunjuk Sai dengan kasar, rasanya ingin mencongkel mata angkuh nan sombong itu.

Sai ikut memicingkan mata galak, "Kalau dari awal kau tidak menyembunyikan kenyataan, aku tidak mungkin berpura-pura menjadi gadis itu—_oh shit_—" Ia menutup mulutnya cepat-cepat. Sadar kalau ia baru saja menggali kuburannya sendiri.

Naruto menoleh penasaran, "Apa—maksudmu Sai? Apanya yang menyembunyikan kenyataan? Apanya yang berpura-pura?"

Sai berdiri gugup, ia meneguk air liurnya berkali-kali, sedangkan Sasuke sudah menyeringai kecil.

"Ayo katakan yang sejujurnya—" Desak Sasuke, mulai mengintimidasi, "—katakan bahwa saat ditoilet pria waktu itu, kau menemukanku berubah menjadi cewek."

Naruto kembali menoleh ke arah Sai, "—Katakan sejujurnya, kalau kau tidak membohongiku. Bahwa gadis itu adalah kau!"

Sai menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup, "A—aku—"

"SAI!" Naruto mengguncang bahu sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke semakin menyeringai senang, "Buktikan kalau kau memang 'gadis' waktu itu. Sekarang berubah dihadapan kami." Ucapnya tanpa mengurangi nada angkuh dari suaranya.

"DIAM, TEME!" Teriak Naruto mendelik marah, ia kembali beralih memandang Sai, "—aku yakin kau bisa berubah menjadi 'gadis' itu."

Sai lagi-lagi hanya diam. Kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak bisa berubah lagi, kesempatanku hanya sekali... Maaf—aku membohongimu."

Naruto terkejut, matanya terbelalak kaget, "Ja—jadi gadis saat itu adalah Sasuke?"

Walaupun sedih, Sai hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, kemudian mendongak menatap pemuda pirang itu lagi, "Tapi aku jujur menyukaimu." Sela Sai sembari mencengkram lengan Naruto.

"—saat kau menyangka kalau gadis itu adalah aku, perasaanku menjadi senang. Aku ingin memanfaatkan Sasuke untuk bisa bersamamu." Sambung Sai mencoba meyakinkan pemuda dihadapannya.

"Lepas—" Naruto menepis cengkraman Sai, "—kau membohongiku." Giginya bergemeletuk geram.

"Na—Naruto—"

"DIAM SAI!—KAU MEMPERMAINKAN PERASAANKU!" Teriak pemuda pirang itu penuh emosi.

"Tapi aku melakukannya demi dirimu! Agar kau menyukaiku!"

"TAPI BUKAN BEGITU CARANYA, SAI!—KAU MENGGUNAKAN CARA LICIK!"

"Kalau tidak dengan cara licik, kau tidak akan pernah menatapku!"

"SUDAH CUKUP!" Naruto berbalik marah, "—aku pergi." Sambungnya seraya meninggalkan atap dengan berlari cepat. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa menghela napas dan Sai yang tertunduk di lantai.

Walaupun Sasuke Uchiha termasuk orang yang berhati dingin, tetap saja, ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sai yang terlihat 'hancur' tertunduk dilantai. Ia mulai mendesah perlahan.

"Berhenti bersikap menyedihkan, Sai. Kau tidak mungkin hancur karena ditolak Naruto, bukan?" Kata Sasuke lagi. Namun Sai tidak menanggapinya, ia diam dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Sasuke yakin sekali kalau Sai sedang menahan tangisannya.

"—Pelajaran akan segera dimulai, sebaiknya kita juga pergi dari sini." Lanjut Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sai menyeka cairan di kelopak matanya, ia bangkit perlahan kemudian berjalan menjauh tanpa menanggapi perkataan Sasuke.

Lagipula, sang Uchiha tidak peduli Sai akan menyambut percakapannya atau tidak, pikirannya kusut memikirkan cinta 'segi banyak' ini. Terlalu rumit dan membuat sakit kepala, lebih penting lagi, kenapa dia harus ikut terseret dalam masalah itu.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran pagi itu dihabiskan Naruto dengan melamun di pojokan kelas. Tangannya mencoret-coret buku catatan dengan tidak bersemangat. Bahkan Kakashi-sensei yang mengajar pun tidak dipedulikan oleh pemuda pirang itu.

Sakura yang pertama kali menyadari perubahan raut wajah Naruto yang terkesan suram, "Hei—psst—" Gadis itu berbisik pelan agar tidak ketahuan guru mereka.

Naruto melirik malas ke sebelah bangkunya, "Hn?"

"Kau kenapa?—Sakit?" Tanya Sakura masih dengan suara berbisiknya.

Naruto tidak menjawab, melainkan malah menatap ke arah Sai yag berada dua bangku di depan dari mejanya, "Tidak—aku tidak sakit." Jawab Naruto akhirnya.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Naruto kemudian ber'Oh' pelan, "Kalian bertengkar?" Tebak gadis itu lagi.

Naruto menggeleng lemah, tetapi tidak sanggup menyembunyikan kebohongannya. Sakura mendesah.

"Sebaiknya kalian berbaikan. Kalian sudah berteman sejak kecil kan?" Ucap Sakura mencoba menasehati pemuda pirang itu.

"Dia membohongiku. Aku tidak suka dibohongi." Balas Naruto.

Sakura menepuk pundak Naruto pelan, "Hei—bukankah kalian teman akrab. Kalau salah satunya berbuat salah, sebaiknya cepat memaafkan saja. Lagipula hanya sebuah kebohongan kan? Jangan karena hal itu kalian malah berantem." Ujar gadis itu berusaha bijak.

Naruto terdiam kemudian tersenyum kecil, ia mengelus rambut Sakura lembut, "Aku tidak menyangka kau ternyata baik ya?"

Sakura menampilkan senyumnya, "_Thanks_."

.

Pelajaran matematika berakhir dengan cepat. Kakashi-sensei segera menyudahi kegiatan belajar mengajarnya ketika bel istirahat berbunyi. Seluruh siswa dan siswi serempak berlarian keluar kelas menuju medan perang sesungguhnya—kantin.

Kecuali Naruto yang malah berjalan perlahan menuju bangku Sai. Bersender di meja, tepat di depan tempat duduk pemuda minim ekspresi itu.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Todong Naruto langsung tanpa berbasa-basi dulu.

Sai mengangguk, "Silahkan—" Sahutnya sembari merapikan buku materi diatas mejanya.

Naruto memijat tengkuk lehernya sebelum memulai pembicaraan lagi, "—aku—minta maaf."

Sai mendongak kaget, matanya menatap wajah Naruto yang menampilkan perasaan bersalah, "K—kenapa kau yang minta maaf? Bukankah itu semua salahku?" Tanya pemuda itu agak heran.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Ini bukan salah siapapun, dari awal kesalahpahaman ini karena kebodohanku. Jadi, aku yang harus minta maaf."

"Naruto—"

"Sai—" Pemuda pirang itu memotong perkataan Sai dengan cepat, "—aku senang bisa memilikimu sebagai teman. Aku bahkan sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku sendiri." Naruto tersenyum kecil, "—Jadi, bisakah kita seperti ini saja? Tertawa sebagai sahabat?"

Ah—Sai mengerti arti perkataan pemuda pirang itu. Ia sering membacanya di buku-buku perpustakaan tentang cara 'menolak perasaan seseorang secara halus'. Sai hanya tidak menyangka bahwa penolakan tetaplah sakit, entah itu secara halus maupun kasar.

Pemuda minim ekspresi itu tersenyum, "Aku juga senang memilikimu sebagai 'teman'." Balasnya dengan suara bergetar.

Naruto menatap Sai dalam diam. Ia tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang ditampilkan sahabatnya itu, bibir Sai memang tersenyum seperti biasanya, hanya saja, senyum pemuda itu sedikit aneh. Dan lagi tangannya mengepal diatas meja, gemetaran.

Apakah Sai baik-baik saja? Atau dia sedang sakit?

"Sai?—" Naruto ingin menyentuh tangan pemuda berambut hitam itu, tetapi tepukan Sakura di pundaknya membuat Naruto berbalik cepat.

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil mendorongnya menjauh, "—Kau tidak ke kantin? Sana pergi ke kantin."

"Ha?—Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin ke kan—"

"Sudahlah—sana pergi." Sakura mendorong Naruto kuat, hampir membuat pemuda itu terjungkal jatuh, "—_Bye_ Naruto!" Gadis itu melambai riang ketika Naruto terpaksa keluar kelas dengan wajah kebingungan.

Mata hijau gadis itu beralih melirik Sai yang tetap menampilkan senyum dinginnya, "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri lagi. Menangislah kalau memang rasanya sakit." Ucap Sakura pelan.

Sai berhenti tersenyum, ia menunduk sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya diatas meja, gemetaran.

Selanjutnya yang Sakura dengar hanya isak tangis tertahan dari pemuda berambut hitam itu. Untungnya saja, kelas saat itu kosong karena jam istirahat, jadi Sai bebas untuk mengekspresikan kekesalan dan rasa sedihnya di ruangan itu.

Sakura menghela pelan, ia menggaruk rambut_ pink _nya, _Gosh!__—__hubungan cowok dengan cowok benar-benar rumit_.

.

.

.

Kantin masih menjadi medan pertempuran utama. Yang bisa bertahan sampai titik darah penghabisan adalah pemenangnya dan bisa memesan makanan dengan cepat. Dan itulah yang dilakukan Deidara dan Sasori sekarang. Bertempur di kantin.

Senggol kiri—bacok!

Senggol kanan—tendang!

Nyosor dari belakang—tampar!

Semua gerakan silat dikeluarkan dua seniman itu demi mengisi kekosongan perut mereka. Bahkan Deidara hampir mengeluarkan bom bunuh diri untuk menghalau para pengunjung kantin seraya berteriak, 'MENYINGKIR SEMUA! GUE BUNUH DIRI NIH!—BUNUH DIRI!'

Untungnya saja, hal itu segera dihentikan oleh Sasori yang berpikiran normal, ia bahkan menasehati Deidara, 'Kita tusuk saja mereka. Lebih cepat dan ampuh.'

Setelah pergulatan sengit selama lima menit, Deidara dan Sasori akhirnya bisa mengambil makanan mereka juga. Sup hangat panas dengan roti dan beberapa lauk yang menggiurkan. Meninggalkan korban perang mereka yang teronggok dilantai.

Dua seniman 'eksotis' itu mengambil tempat duduk di pojokan sembari menikmati hasil jerih payahnya. Makan siang.

"Aku pikir, aku akan mati tadi." Ucap Deidara membuka pembicaraan seraya menggigit rotinya.

Sasori mengangguk setuju, "Ya, aku bahkan terjepit di antrian sana. Hampir mati tergencet."

Deidara tertawa kecil, "Yeah—untungnya saja aku bisa karate."

"Maksudmu—menendang membabi buta?"

"Yup—tepat sekali." Jawaban Deidara hanya ditanggapi Sasori dengan memutar bola matanya malas.

Ketika Deidara ingin mengobrol tentang sepak terjang karate nya lagi, matanya menangkap sosok Naruto yang terlihat celingukkan di kantin.

"Hey! Disini Naruto!" Seru Deidara seraya melambai semangat.

Pemuda pirang itu berusaha menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya, dan menemukan dua rekan 'eksotis' seperti Deidara dan Sasori melambai ke arahnya. Naruto menampilkan cengiran yang lebar dan segera bergabung ke meja dua seniman itu.

"Kau darimana saja?" Todong Deidara sedikit kesal. "—dimana Sai?"

"Dia masih dikelas." Jawab Naruto enteng.

"Tumben kalian tidak bareng, sedang berantem?" Tanya sang penyuka bom itu.

Naruto menggeleng cepat, "Tidak. Kami sudah berbaikan tadi."

"Baguslah." Sahut Deidara yang kembali memasukkan roti ke mulutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto—" Sasori melirik ketua klub nya itu, "—bagaimana dengan latihan bakatmu?"

"Latihan bakat?" Naruto menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Lomba tingkat nasional, bodoh." Jelas Sasori dengan muka kesal.

"Ah iya—aku lupa." Naruto mengkerut ditempat, lemas.

Deidara menelan makanannya sebelum berbicara lagi, "—ketua klub kita ini tidak punya bakat, Sasori—" Ujarnya seraya menepuk puncak kepala Naruto dengan sendok, "—Selain dada dan celana dalam cewek."

"_Shut the fuck up_, Dei-chan!" Tukas Naruto kesal.

"Hey—aku tidak suka dipanggil Dei-chan!"

"Kalau begitu berhenti mengejek orang lain!" Balas Naruto yang tak kalah kesal.

"_Guys__—__stop_!" Sasori memukul kepala Deidara dan Naruto bergantian, "—kita harus memikirkan caranya agar Naruto memiliki bakat."

Deidara meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya, "Percuma, Sasori. Si bodoh ini tidak memiliki bakat apapun."

"Hey!" Naruto tersinggung, ia menambah pukulan ke kepala Deidara.

"Berhenti melakukan kekerasan pada kepalaku, idiot!" Teriak pemuda penyuka bom itu, marah.

Saat Naruto ingin berteriak membalas Deidara, pukulan kedua kembali meluncur ke kepalanya. Sang tersangka, Sasori, hanya mendelik galak.

"Aku bilang berhenti bermain-main. Lomba tinggal 3 hari lagi." Ucap Sasori.

Naruto ketar-ketir melihat aura 'membunuh' dari sang _doll master_ itu. "Ta—Tapi bagaimana? Aku tidak berbakat melakukan apapun. _Sains_ tidak mungkin, boneka tidak bisa, melukis apalagi." Kata Naruto sembari menghitung bakat yang mungkin dimilikinya. Nihil—tidak ada satu pun bakat yang cocok pada Naruto selain '_hentai-man_'.

"Bagaimana kalau menyanyi?" Tawar Deidara yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Naruto.

"Suaraku tidak bagus."

"Kalau pentas drama?"

"Aku tidak pandai menghapal dialog."

"Menari?"

"Gerakanku kaku."

"LALU KAU MAUNYA APA?!" Deidara menggebrak meja kantin kesal.

"Hmm—" Naruto mengelus dagunya berpikir, "—yang tinggal lihat, keluar hasil seni, selesai. Tanpa harus bergerak atau membuang waktu."

"_What?!_ Kau gila ya?! Mana ada seni yang begitu!" Jerit Deidara yang semakin geram ingin mencabik-cabik wajah mesum ketua klub nya.

"Tunggu—" Sasori menghentikan gerakan Deidara sebelum menenggelamkan kepala Naruto ke kobokan terdekat, "—aku tahu bakat apa yang cocok untukmu, Naruto."

"_**Ha?! Serius?!**_" Teriak Deidara dan Naruto berbarengan.

Sasori mengangguk, Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik agar terkesan misterius dan dramatis, "Fotografi."

Satu kata dari Sasori membuat keduanya ternganga. Deidara mengerjap tidak percaya kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Benar!—itu 'seni' yang cocok. Cukup menekan kamera dan selesai!"

"Yeah!—Kau benar!" Naruto bersorak girang seraya menggebuk meja dengan brutal. "—Sasori kau pintar!" Sambungnya lagi bersemangat.

Sang pemberi ide hanya tersenyum kecil sambil memakan sup hangatnya dengan tenang. Permasalahan satu selesai. Tinggal masalah yang lainnya, yaitu—

"Siapa yang jadi modelnya?" Celetuk Deidara.

Naruto terdiam, _sapphire_ nya melirik Sasori minta pendapat, "—Modelnya siapa?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu, "Soal model, aku serahkan padamu saja, Naruto."

"Begitu ya—" Naruto mengerutkan kedua alisnya, tanda berpikir keras. Kemudian sebuah lampu neon imajiner menyala terang di atas kepalanya, "—Ah, bagaimana kalau Sakura? Dia lumayan cantik."

Deidara menggeleng lemah, "Aku rasa tidak cocok. Dia cantik tapi terlalu galak. Kita harus mencari yang sedikit elegan."

"Hmm—Bagaimana kalau Hinata?" Sasori berpendapat lagi. Dan disambut senyum lebar Deidara dan Naruto.

"_**COCOK!**_" Teriak duo 'pirang' itu.

Naruto langsung bangkit dari kursinya dengan semangat, "Kalau begitu aku akan menemui Hinata dulu. Tapi—" Pemuda pirang itu ragu sejenak, "—bagaimana soal kameranya?"

Sasori membuka suara, "Kau bisa meminjam kameraku. Di dalam tas ruang klub seni. Aku selalu membawanya setiap hari." Lanjutnya seraya menyuruh Naruto cepat pergi.

"Terima kasih, Sasori." Pemuda pirang itu bergerak cepat keluar kantin.

"Ngomong-ngomong—" Deidara melirik Sasori, "—untuk apa kau membawa kamera setiap hari?"

"Oh—untuk memotret boneka-boneka ku." Jawab pemuda berambut merah itu cuek, tanpa mempedulikan Deidara yang menjauh darinya 3 meter.

—_Eeww! Maniak boneka._

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan di koridor sambil menenteng kamera yang diambilnya dari tas ransel Sasori. Wajahnya menyengir girang saat membayangkan Hinata akan menjadi model pemotretannya, mungkin ia harus menyiapkan ruangan dengan pencahayaan bagus. Ah mungkin—ia akan meminta Hinata untuk '_naked_' kemudian memotretnya.

_Damn, i'm so genius!_ Pikir Naruto cekikikan dalam hati.

"NEJI!—LEPASKAN AKU! SEBENARNYA APA MAUMU, HEH?!" Teriakan Sasuke di tengah-tengah koridor, membuat Naruto sedikit tertarik untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Di hadapan Naruto, tepatnya 5 meter didepannya, Neji terlihat memegangi lengan Sasuke yang terlihat meronta ingin pergi.

"Kita perlu bicara, Sasuke!"

"Tidak! Setiap kali kau mendekatiku, pasti berakhir dengan 'pelecehan'!" Seru Sasuke lagi.

"Bisakah kau diam?! Kita sedang di tengah koridor!" Ucap Neji lagi seraya melirik takut-takut ke kiri dan kanannya. Untungnya, tidak ada siswa yang melihat kejadian itu selain Naruto yang bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau aneh Neji! Sikapmu aneh!"

"SASUKE!" Neji berteriak penuh emosi seraya mencengkram erat lengan Sasuke, membuat pemuda onyx itu meringis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan aku, Neji. Sakit."

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku—" Desis Neji lagi, "—Apa kau bisa berubah menjadi cewek?"

"A—Apa? Kau tahu darimana?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak peduli aku tahu darimana atau dari siapa, kau cukup jawab pertanyaanku saja." Ucap Neji dingin.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menepis cengkraman Neji dengan kasar, "Iya! Kau benar! Aku bisa berubah menjadi cewek karena meminum ramuan Orochimaru-sensei, puas?! Kau bisa menghinaku sekarang!" Seru pemuda onyx itu penuh emosi. Ia menyatakan seluruh kebenaran itu dalam satu tarikan napas. Dan sekarang ia terengah-engah.

Neji terdiam. Matanya terbelalak sebelum memalingkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, "A—Aku tidak bermaksud merendahkanmu. Aku hanya menyukaimu."

"Neji—" Sasuke melembutkan nada saranya, tidak se-emosi sebelumnya, "—dari awal aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang."

"Tapi kau bisa mencoba untuk menyukaiku lebih dari sahabat." Neji mencengkram pundak Sasuke erat, "—_Please_, beri aku kesempatan."

"Tidak mungkin, Neji—" Sasuke kembali menolak secara halus, ia harus memikirkan cara lain agar bisa menghindar dari jeratan pemuda Hyuuga itu, kebohongan yang mungkin membuat Neji menjauhinya.

"—Aku—sudah punya pacar." Ucap Sasuke. Mengeluarkan pernyataan palsu yang terlintas di otaknya.

Neji terkesiap, "Kau—bohong kan?" Ia kembali mengguncang bahu pemuda onyx didepannya, "—aku tahu kau tidak pernah punya pacar. Jadi katakan sejujurnya!" Desak Neji lagi.

"Aku jujur."

"TIDAK!—KAU BOHONG!" Teriak Neji emosi.

.

"Teme?" Suara Naruto membuat pertengkaran Sasuke dan Neji terhenti sesaat. Memandang heran pada pemuda pirang yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan santai itu.

"Do—Dobe?" Panggil Sasuke sedikit bingung, terlebih lagi melihat Naruto mengalungkan tangannya ke pundak pemuda onyx itu dengan mesra. Membuat Sasuke risih dipeluk seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Teme?" Tanya Naruto, tanpa mempedulikan delikan sang Uchiha.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?—Dan lagi, lepaskan tanganmu dari pundakku." Tukas Sasuke seraya melirik tajam.

"Kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh memeluk pacar sendiri?" Balas Naruto dengan kedipan genit ke arah pemuda Uchiha itu.

Neji yang berada di depan mereka, lagi-lagi hanya terdiam kaku, "Kalian pacaran?"

Sasuke yang hampir menggeleng langsung ternganga mendengar perkataan Naruto selanjutnya.

"—Oh tentu saja—" Sela pemuda Uzumaki itu percaya diri, "—kami baru pacaran dua hari yang lalu."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Mengerjap bingung.

—_WHAT?! _

"—Kami pasangan yang mesra. Benar kan Sasuke sayang?"

—_HELL NO! _

"—Aku bahkan tidak melupakan, desahanmu yang erotis itu."

—_Oke, kebohongan Naruto sudah diluar batas._

"Cukup—" Sasuke segera menutup mulut pemuda pirang disebelahnya, ia beralih menatap Neji sambil tersenyum gugup, "—Jadi, begitulah. Kami pacaran." Sambung pemuda onyx itu yang sadar kalau Naruto berpura-pura menyatakan hal palsu itu untuk membantunya. Tetapi pernyataan terakhir sudah kelewatan batas. Ia perlu menghajar Naruto nanti.

Sang Hyuuga melipat tangannya di depan dada, memandang dua orang dihadapannya dengan tatapan curga, "Buktikan."

"_**Eh?"**_ Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh barengan.

"Aku bilang, buktikan kalau kalian memang pacaran." Tantang Neji seraya menatap keduanya dengan sinis.

Sasuke meneguk air liurnya, sedangkan Naruto sudah keringat dingin.

"A—Aku rasa, tidak boleh kalau para siswa ketahuan pacaran di koridor." Kata Sasuke, mencoba mengelak.

"Oh tenang saja—tidak ada guru dan orang lain disini selain aku. Jadi buktikan sekarang." Desak Neji dengan nada kesal.

"Ta—Tapi, aku sedikit pemalu." Potong Naruto seraya cengengesan, menutupi kebohongan mereka.

Neji mendelik galak. Membuat Naruto membeku takut, "Ba—Baiklah—akan kami buktikan." Ujar pemuda pirang itu akhirnya. Takut dengan tatapan membunuh sang Hyuuga.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, "Dobe!" Desisnya kesal.

"Ayolah Sasuke—aku ingin ini segera berakhir. Neji membuatku gugup." Bisik Naruto pelan.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, sebal, "Aku mengerti—lakukan dengan cepat."

Naruto mengangguk paham, ia memegang bahu Sasuke lembut dan mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan demi perlahan.

—_Cukup ciuman singkat dan semua akan baik-baik saja_. Batin Naruto, mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya yang menggedor-gedor brutal.

Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya ketika napas hangat Naruto menyapu kulit wajahnya. Selanjutnya yang pemuda onyx itu tahu, bibirnya ditekan lembut oleh sesuatu yang dominan. Awalnya hanya kecupan singkat yang pelan, kemudian menjadi ciuman yang panas ketika lidah ikut bergabung mencari kenikmatan.

Sasuke mengerang pelan, saat rongga mulutnya di jajah oleh sang lidah dominan. Menyapu langit-langit mulutnya, mengabsen seluruh gigi dan gusinya, tidak lupa saling bergesakan lidah. Sesekali decak liur terdengar keras ketika Naruto mencoba memperdalam ciumannya.

"CUKUP!" Teriakan Neji membuat 'dua sejoli' itu langsung melepaskan diri dengan tergesa-gesa dan gugup.

Sasuke yang pertama kali mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh, seraya menyeka air liur yang menetes di dagunya, sedangkan Naruto terengah-engah dengan napas dan detak jantung yang berpacu cepat. Wajah keduanya memerah sempurna.

"Aku mengerti—" Neji mengepalkan tangan dengan tatapan terluka, "—Maaf sudah memaksamu untuk menyukaiku." Lanjut Neji pada Sasuke.

Pemuda onyx itu mencoba menyentuh tangan sahabatnya, tetapi langsung ditepis kasar oleh Neji, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf—tapi aku harus pergi." Kata sang Hyuuga mencoba menahan getar suaranya yang kecewa. Ia melangkah menjauh tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Sasuke yang memanggilnya.

"Neji!—Ughh—" Sasuke menghentikan teriakannya saat rasa mual menyerang perutnya.

—_Oh No! Jangan lagi. _

"Te—teme?" Naruto yang melihat Sasuke hampir limbung langsung menopang tubuh ramping itu.

"Bawa aku—ughh—ke tempat sepi—" Pinta Sasuke sambil menutup mulutnya yang hampir muntah.

"Apakah kau ingin berubah lagi?" Tanya Naruto panik.

Sasuke mengangguk tanpa bisa menjawab.

"Oke, Teme—bertahanlah." Naruto melirik ke kiri dan kanan sebelum menyeret sang Uchiha menjauh.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di kelas, Hinata terlihat menyerahkan buku catatannya pada Sakura.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan seluruhnya?" Tanya gadis _pink_ itu sedikit takjub melihat Hinata menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya tepat waktu.

"Yeah—kau bisa menconteknya kalau kau mau." Ucap Hinata lembut. Sakura memekik senang sembari berterima kasih berkali-kali.

Hinata tertawa kecil, kemudian tatapannya jatuh pada Sai yang terlihat lesu di tempat duduknya, "Sakura—dia kenapa?" Tunjuk gadis indigo itu penasaran.

Yang ditanya hanya menjawab enteng, "Dia di tolak oleh seseorang."

"Ditolak?" Tanya Hinata yang semakin penasaran. Tetapi sunggingan kecil langsung terpasang di bibir gadis Hyuuga itu ketika otaknya menebak bahwa Sai baru saja 'dicampakkan' oleh Naruto.

"—Oh begitukah?" Hinata berpura-pura prihatin, ia segera beranjak dari tempat Sakura, "—aku pergi dulu, ada yang harus ku lakukan." Ucapnya tergesa-gesa.

Sakura yang kebingungan hanya mengangguk pelan, "O—oke."

Hinata segera bergerak keluar kelas dan menuju ruang _council_, ia ingin segera memberitahukan kabar gembira itu pada kakaknya. Tetapi langkahnya langsung terhenti tepat di depan ruang musik, ketika mendengar suara Naruto yang terlibat adu argumentasi dengan seseorang.

Hinata menyingkap rambutnya ke sisi telinga, kemudian mengintip ke celah pintu. Mata indigonya menangkap sosok Naruto yang sedang memohon pada Sasuke 'versi cewek'.

"Ayolah, Teme—bantu aku. Kau hanya perlu jadi model pemotretan ku." Naruto terlihat bersimpuh sepenuh hati di lantai, sedangkan di depannya Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan angkuh.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak sudi jadi model pemotretanmu."

"Teme—aku mohon. Apa kau tega melihat cowok tampan sepertiku menderita?"

Sasuke seakan _dejavu_ dengan perkataan Naruto itu. Ia merasa pernah mendengar ucapan permohonan itu sebelumnya. Ah—benar—itu ucapan yang dikeluarkan Naruto saat meminta bantuan untuk memohon pada Tsunade-san.

"Kenapa tidak mencari model lain? Sakura? Hinata?" Jelas Sasuke lagi.

"Sakura menyeramkan. Sedangkan Hinata, aku tidak bisa menemukan dia. Kau satu-satunya harapanku. Lagipula, aku sudah membantumu putus dengan Neji." Naruto kembali bersujud seraya bersimpuh di kaki 'gadis' itu.

Sasuke mendelik galak, "Bagaimana mungkin aku dan Neji bisa putus kalau kami saja tidak pacaran!"

"Tetap saja itu tidak merubah kalau aku sudah membantumu. Jadi sekarang bantu aku." Naruto bersikeras dengan permohonanya, "—_please._" Lanjutnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Baiklah, baiklah—aku mengerti. Jadi berhenti menangis seperti anak bayi." Decak Sasuke kesal.

Naruto bersorak girang mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ia segera mempersiapkan kamera dengan memasang lensa yang tepat dan mengambil _angle_ yang bagus.

"Aku benar-benar bersemangat. Ini pasti akan menganggumkan." Gumam Naruto seraya bersenandung senang.

"Jadi—Aku harus bergaya seperti apa?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit bingung.

"Hmmm—" Naruto berpikir sebentar,"—Bisa kau lepas jas dan celanamu?"

"A—Apa?!" Sasuke hampir saja melempar piano terdekat ke Naruto, tetapi gerakannya terhenti saat pemuda pirang itu memberikan alasan yang lain.

"—aku ingin kau tetap memakai kemeja putihmu, kemudian duduk di sisi jendela."

"Kenapa hanya pakai kemeja putih saja?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran tetapi tetap mengikuti perintah Naruto.

"Soalnya kau pasti kelihatan cantik dan menawan." Puji Naruto polos tanpa menyadari perubahan wajah Sasuke yang memerah.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Dobe." Dengusnya, menyembunyikan rasa panas di pipi.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, ia mengalihkan fokusnya pada sosok Sasuke dari lensanya. Kamera itu merefleksikan tubuh Sasuke yang benar-benar erotis. Kemeja putih yang dipakainya terlihat kelonggaran sehingga bahunya sedikit terekspos, Rambut panjang lurusnya tergerai indah sepinggang dengan paha mulus tanpa pertahanan sedikitpun. Oh—dan jangan lupa, dada besar yang menonjol di balik kemeja tanpa bra itu. Naruto bahkan harus meneguk air liurnya berkali-kali melihat pemandangan menakjubkan itu.

_God!_—Naruto jatuh cinta.

"Dobe—aku harus bagaimana?" Sasuke terlihat duduk di sisi jendela dengan latar belakang matahari dan gorden putih yang tertiup angin.

"Natural saja." Terang Naruto yang mulai menjepret setiap momen saat Sasuke berkedip, melirik maupun berbicara.

Setiap pengambilan gambar yang dilakukan Naruto, ia harus tersiksa melihat kemulusan tubuh Sasuke yang membuatnya menelan ludah berkali-kali. Kemeja putih transparan itu bahkan tidak sanggup menutupi keseluruhan tubuh Sasuke. Membuat libido Naruto menggelegak dan tidak terkendali.

Naruto memulai sesi pemotretannya. Ia menjepret setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh 'gadis' didepannya.

Saat Sasuke menyibak rambut panjangnya.

—_Klik_.

Ataupun saat Sasuke melirik Naruto kemudian tersenyum kecil.

—_Klik_.

Dan juga saat Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di lutut seraya merapikan rambut ke sisi telinga.

—_Klik_.

Setiap gerakan sensual itu terekam dengan sempurna melalui lensa kamera.

"Kau pendiam sekali, Dobe." Kata gadis itu membuka pembicaraan. Mata onyx nya melirik penasaran ke arah Naruto yang masih berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

—_Klik_.

"—Dobe, berhenti bersikap serius. Kau tidak cocok." Lanjut Sasuke seraya tertawa kecil. Tetapi Naruto masih setia berkutat dengan kameranya tanpa menjauh sedikitpun.

—_Klik_.

"Dobe, berhenti menjepret. Kau harus menyuruhku berpose." Sela Sasuke yang sedikit tidak nyaman dipotret oleh pemuda pirang itu melalui lensa kamera.

—_Klik_.

"Dobe, cukup—" Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menarik kamera yang sedang di pakai oleh Naruto. Ia ingin protes pada pemuda pirang itu karena membuatnya kaku dalam pemotretan, tetapi niat awalnya langsung runtuh saat melihat Naruto yang memejamkan matanya dengan panik sambil menjepret apapun tanpa melihat.

"—Kau memotret tanpa memandangku?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit bingung.

Naruto mengangguk gugup, tangannya gemetaran, "A—Aku takut berbuat yang 'aneh' padamu. Jadi menutup mata adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar." Sahutnya dengan suara yang tak kalah gemetaran.

—_Klik._ Naruto memotret ke arah lain. Tidak karuan.

Sasuke hampir tertawa saat mengetahui pemuda yang punya julukan '_hentai-man_' bisa berubah menjadi si 'polos' didepan dirinya. Namun ia menghentikan sikapnya itu saat melihat Naruto tetap menutup matanya erat dengan wajah merah padam.

Naruto serius gemetaran. Dan itu membuatnya benar-benar lugu.

"Dasar, Dobe—" Sasuke mengelus rambut pemuda pirang itu lembut, "—Buka matamu dan lihat aku."

Naruto menggeleng cepat. Tangannya masih memotret apapun dengan brutal.

—_Klik. Klik. Klik_.

"Dobe, berhenti menjepret kesana kemari. Buka matamu, dan lihat aku." Paksa Sasuke lagi setengah emosi.

Naruto pasrah. Ia menurut dan mulai membuka matanya. Sosok yang pertama di tangkapnya adalah Sasuke 'cewek' yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya membingkai indah kepala mungil itu. Kemudian bibir ranum dan tipis milik Sasuke mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"_God_, kau benar-benar menyusahkan." Bisik 'gadis' itu seraya menarik kepala Naruto mendekat. Ia berjingkit sedikit agar bisa 'membenturkan' bibirnya ke bibir pemuda itu.

"Sas—hmphh—" Ketika Naruto ingin protes, saat itulah Sasuke menangkap mulut pemuda pirang dihadapannya dengan bibirnya.

Naruto terbelalak kaget, mereka berciuman untuk kedua kalinya. Bukannya menghindar, Naruto malah menerima perlakuan Sasuke dengan lebih lembut. Ia membalasnya dengan memeluk pinggang langsing itu, menundukkan sedikit kepalanya agar Sasuke tidak perlu berjingkit untuk menciumnya.

Naruto bahkan bisa merasakan dada besar milik Sasuke menekan tubuhnya dengan kuat. Membuat jantungnya menggedor rongga dada lebih ganas.

Ciuman manis itu langsung menghisap akal sehat keduanya kurang dari dua detik. Sentuhan dan jilatan yang awalnya malu-malu berubah menjadi serangan dan pertarungan sengit. Lidah beradu, gigi bergemeletuk dan decakan bersahutan. Bahkan erangan pun ikut andil.

Pergulatan lidah mereka harus berakhir saat Sasuke mendorong Naruto menjauh. Ia menutup mulutnya karena rasa mual yang hebat dari lambungnya. Pemuda pirang dihadapannya langsung siaga menangkap tubuh Sasuke yang limbung.

"Berubah lagi?" Tebak Naruto yang ditanggapi anggukan kepala oleh Sasuke.

"Maaf—ughhb—"

"Jangan bicara, Teme—kau sedang tidak sehat." Sela Naruto seraya mendekap sosok 'gadis' itu dalam rangkulannya.

Dua menit penderitaan itu terbayar sudah. Sasuke kembali menjadi laki-laki dan terengah-engah di dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Kepalaku pusing—rasanya mau meledak." Keluh Sasuke.

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu sering berubah." Sahut Naruto seraya membantu memakaikan kembali jas dan celana Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku harus ke ruang kesehatan. Aku butuh istirahat sebentar." Pernyataan Sasuke disambut anggukan setuju dari Naruto.

"Akan ku antar."

"Tapi—bagaimana dengan kameramu?"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku taruh di atas meja." Tunjuknya pada benda mungil yang bertengger manis di salah satu meja, "—aku akan mengambilnya kembali setelah mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan." Lanjutnya seraya menopang tubuh Sasuke di pundaknya.

Mereka bergerak ke luar ruangan tanpa menyadari sepasang mata indigo melirik cemburu dari balik tembok. Sang pemilik manik indah itu mulai melancarkan aksinya masuk ke ruang musik setelah Naruto dan Sasuke menjauh.

Tangannya mengambil kamera milik Naruto dan melihat hasil pemotretannya.

—Sempurna dan cantik.

Sosok di lensa tersebut terlihat menawan dengan latar belakang langit biru serta tubuh erotis yang dibalut kemeja putih. Hinata hanya menatapnya dengan tajam tanpa berkedip. Detik selanjutnya, ia mengeluarkan _roll_ dari kamera dan menginjaknya dengan murka.

Kepingan _roll_ yang hancur tadi diangkutnya ke tong sampah terdekat.

Ia menyeringai.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa memiliki Naruto, maka kau juga tidak akan bisa, Sasuke." Desis Hinata pelan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Oke—hampir aja menyerempet ke rated M... Fiuh—untungnya sadar ini rated T, jadi tangan langsung berhenti ngetik adegan 'M' itu.**

**Satu chapter lagi untuk tamat. See you next chap guys/girls.**

**.**

**RnR please! ^^  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T (sampai sekarang masih T dan belum naik rated #plak)**

**Warning: Sho-ai, AU, OOC, dan hal-hal absurd lainnya.**

**Pair: NaruSasu (and maybe NaruxfemSasu)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hentai Club In Action**

**.**

**By: CrowCakes**

**.**

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

Ruang kesehatan terlihat kosong saat itu, hanya ada Sasuke yang tengah berisitirahat di ranjang dan Naruto yang duduk malas di salah satu kursi. Sesekali pemuda pirang itu bersenandung kecil mengusir kejenuhan.

"Kau bisa meninggalkanku kalau kau bosan disini." Kata Sasuke membuka suara, memecah suasana sunyi dan canggung di antara mereka.

"Ah—tenang saja. Aku akan menemanimu sampai Kurenai-sensei datang." Sahut Naruto lagi.

"Kurenai-sensei mungkin akan lama—" Ucap Sasuke seraya memposisikan tidurnya lebih nyaman lagi, "—Ia selalu mencuri waktu dengan Asuma-sensei untuk pacaran."

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Yeah—dokter wanita dengan guru biologi. Pasangan yang sempurna! _If you know what i mean._" Sambung pemuda pirang itu menggerakkan alisnya naik-turun.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, mereka tertawa bersama selama beberapa beberapa detik kemudian terdiam ketika suasana canggung kembali menjalar.

"_Well_—sebaiknya aku kembali ke ruang musik dulu. Kau tahu—mengambil kameraku sebelum dicuri orang." Naruto bangkit dari bangkunya setelah mendapat anggukan setuju dari Sasuke.

"Apa kau akan kesini lagi?"

"Ya—nanti aku akan menjengukmu." Lanjut Naruto sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Oke." Balas Sasuke seraya kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

.

.

Ruang musik tidak berada jauh dari ruang kesehatan, hanya beberapa belokan koridor dan Naruto sudah sampai disana. Ia segera melangkah menuju kameranya yang tetap setia teronggok manis diatas meja.

"Fiuh—untung saja tidak ada yang mencurinya." Ucapnya lega tanpa tahu bahwa _roll_ kamera sudah hancur dan dibuang oleh Hinata. Kebodohan adalah salah satu sifat dasar pemuda pirang itu. Tanpa tahu apa-apa, ia kembali membawa kameranya dan mengalungkannya di leher.

Tepat saat Naruto keluar dari ruang musik, ia berpapasan dengan Sasori dan Deidara yang baru saja menuntaskan makan siang di kantin, pemuda pirang itu langsung berseru semangat, "Oh hai, Sasori—Soal kameramu, bisakah aku meminjamnya dulu? Aku ingin mencuci hasil fotonya di rumah."

"Tentu, pakai saja sepuasmu." Kata pemuda berambut merah itu mengijinkan.

"_Thanks_, nanti akan kukembalikan." Balas Naruto yang segera menjauh pergi. Tujuan utamanya sekarang adalah ruang kesehatan.

_Hell yeah!_—memikirkan bertemu Sasuke lagi membuat perasaannya senang luar biasa. Bukannya naksir pemuda itu, hanya saja, sosok Sasuke saat menjadi cewek sangat cantik. Memang sih sekarang Sasuke sedang menjadi cowok, tetapi—ah lupakan—yang penting gadis 'cinta pertamanya' adalah Sasuke.

_—How wonderful!_

.

"Hinata, bisakah kau hentikan kegilaanmu itu?!" Seruan Neji membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, ia melirik ke samping dan menemukan 'Hyuuga bersaudara' sedang ber-argumentasi di pojok koridor.

Hinata hanpir menangis sambil mencengkram jas Neji, "Kau harus membantuku, Nii-san. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya tanpa bantuanmu! Aku menyukai Naruto!"

"Hinata! Lupakan Naruto! Kau bisa menemukan cowok lain!" Balas Neji menepis pegangan adiknya.

"TIDAK MAU!" Hinata meraung keras, ia kembali menahan lengan kakaknya, "—Apa karena kau di tolak oleh Sasuke makanya kau tidak mau membantuku?! Kau egois, Nii-san!" Ucapan Hinata terdengar sinis. Ia tidak sadar kalau sedang menabur garam ke luka Neji.

Sang pemuda Hyuuga mendelik sinis ke arah gadis itu, " YA! AKU EGOIS!—" Ia membalas raungan Hinata dengan teriakan, "—AKU DITOLAK OLEH SASUKE!—KAU PUAS?!"

Hinata terisak dengan keras, tubuhnya berguncang menahan tangisannya, "Kau harus membantuku, Nii-san—_hiks_—aku sudah melakukannya sejauh ini." Ucap gadis itu sembari membuka kedua tangannya dan memperlihatkan pecahan plastik dan—entahlah—terlihat seperti—

"Apa ini?" Neji bertanya dengan nada curiga.

Hinata masih terisak ketika menjawab, "—bagian—_hiks_—kamera."

"Dimana kau mendapatkannya?" Lanjut Neji menanyai adiknya itu.

Bukannya menjawab Hinata malah mencengkram jas kakaknya lagi, "Aku melakukan ini demi menjauhkan Sasuke dari Naruto. Aku harus melakukannya!" Isak gadis itu lagi.

Naruto yang berada di balik tembok hanya menatap bingung, ia mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya lagi, tetapi pembicaraan Neji dan Hinata semakin tidak terdengar sebab mereka melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

Dengan kebingungan yang melanda otaknya, pemuda pirang itu memilih melanjutkan tujuan awalnya, yaitu pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto memikirkan pertengkaran antara 'Hyuuga bersaudara' itu. Tentang dirinya, Sasuke dan—apa tadi Hinata bilang?—_Shit_, otaknya sangat lemah dalam mengingat.

_Well__—__whatever_—yang penting dia segera bertemu dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Uzumaki, pukul 08.00 malam_**

Keluarga Uzumaki malam itu melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Minato yang tengah bersantai di depan tivi, Kushina yang memasak makan malam dan Naruto yang cekikikan di kamarnya.

_God__—__sampai kapan anak itu kesurupan begitu_, batin Minato memutar bola matanya malas. Ia bahkan mendengar Naruto yang berteriak girang mirip banci yang panen setoran. Tinggal di kasih gitar ukulele, anaknya bakal ngamen dijalanan sambil nyanyi, 'Aku tak mau, dikalau aku dimadu, jreeng—'.

_Horryshiet_—bakal ditaruh dimana muka Minato nanti.

"Naruto berisik seperti biasa." Keluh Kushina seraya membawakan cemilan untuk Minato.

Pria pirang itu mengangguk, "Ya—aku rasa dia jatuh cinta."

Kushina terkesiap kaget, kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Semoga pacar Naruto cantik dan manis. Aku tidak peduli pacarnya itu cewek atau cowok, asalkan dia cantik, akan ku terima sebagai menantuku."

Minato memutar bola matanya lagi, _God__—__dia lupa kalau mempunyai istri yang sama gilanya dengan anaknya_.

Saat Kushina dan Minato sedang sibuk berbincang seru atau lebih tepatnya bertarung verbal dengan tema 'Menantu-impian', jeritan tinggi Naruto ditambah lengkinan_ falseto_ membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget. Serta merta, suami-istri itu mendobrak keras pintu kamar anaknya dengan gagah berani. Bersiap menghajar siapapun yang membuat Naruto berteriak layaknya banci perempatan jalan.

"ADA APA, NARUTO?!" Seru Minato sambil berancang-ancang melempar sendal cantiknya.

"Semuanya hilang!" Jerit Naruto menangis meraung-raung seraya memegangi kameranya.

"Apanya yang hilang?!" Kali ini Kushina yang bertanya penasaran.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kushina, Naruto malah semakin meraung keras sambil menggaruk lantai dengan brutal, "Hilang—Hilang—HILANG!"

Minato mendengus kesal, "Hentikan tingkah konyolmu itu, Naruto! Kau tidak kehilangan kejantanan sama sekali!"

"Bukan Kejantananku, Ayah!—" Naruto mendelik galak, "—_roll_ kamera ku tidak ada. Padahal aku yakin tadi siang aku sudah memeriksa kameraku!" Adu pemuda pirang itu yang kembali kegiatannya semula, yaitu menggaruk-garuk lantai frustasi.

Kedua pasangan 'Uzumaki' itu hanya menghela napas lelah.

"Aku pikir ada apa, jangan berteriak kalau bukan hal yang penting." Desis Kushina sedikit emosi. Ia menarik suaminya menjauh dari kamar Naruto, tanpa mempedulikan jeritan histeris anaknya lagi.

Di dalam kamar, Naruto sibuk mengasihani nasib sialnya. _Roll_ kameranya hilang dan sekarang ia panik tujuh keliling. Bagaimana caranya mengikuti lomba kalau hasil pemotretan tadi siang lenyap di telan _godzilla_.

Mencoba sedikit tenang, Naruto berusaha menelepon Sasori. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor temannya itu.

.

"_Hallo? Ada apa Naruto?_" Ucap Sasori menjawab panggilan telepon dari pemuda pirang itu.

.

"SASORI!—"Naruto berteriak histeris, "—_ROLL_ KAMERANYA HILANG! MATILAH AKU!" Lanjutnya lagi ditambah _sound effect_ tarikan ingus dan raungan air mata.

.

"_Oke__—__oke__—__tenanglah sedikit, Naruto._" Sasori menjauhkan ponsel dari kupingnya yang berdenging sakit, "—_Jelaskan padaku_, _sebenarnya ada apa?_"

.

"Kamera yang kupinjam darimu—tidak ada _roll_ kameranya, padahal aku sudah memeriksa sebelum memotret Sasuke." Tukas pemuda pirang itu lagi.

.

Sasori menautkan alisnya heran, "_Kau memotret Sasuke? Bukankah harusnya modelnya Hinata?_"

.

"_Well_—" Naruto menggaruk pipinya gugup, "—bukan itu masalahnya sekarang, yang terpenting _roll_ kameranya hilang!" Sambung pemuda itu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

Sepertinya Sasori pun tidak ambil pusing dengan 'model' yang dipilih Naruto, ia berpikir tentang '_roll _kamera' yang hilang.

_"Naruto__—__apa kau yakin sudah memeriksanya dahulu?"_

.

"Sangat yakin. Aku sudah memeriksanya, kemudian memotret, lalu menaruhnya di atas meja, dan mengantar Sasuke ke—Oh!—" Seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, pemuda pirang itu merubah ekspresinya menjadi serius dengan mata berkilat tajam.

.

_"Hallo? Naruto?"_

.

"Maaf Sasori, sudah menganggumu, sepertinya aku sudah tahu kemana _roll _kameraku pergi. _Bye_—"

.

_"H__—__Hey__—__Wait__—__"_

.

_**Tuuut**__**—**__**Tuuut**_—Sambungan telepon langsung diputus oleh Naruto sepihak. Bahkan tanpa meminta persetujuan Sasori terlebih dahulu. Pikirannya penuh dengan kemarahan dan kekecewaan saat mengingat kembali perbincangan 'Hyuuga bersaudara' yang didengarnya tanpa sengaja.

.

_Hinata terisak dengan keras, tubuhnya berguncang menahan tangisannya, "Kau harus membantuku, Nii-san__—__hiks__—__aku sudah melakukannya sejauh ini." Ucap gadis itu sembari membuka kedua tangannya dan memperlihatkan pecahan plastik dan__—__entahlah__—__terlihat seperti__—_

_"Apa ini?" Neji bertanya dengan nada curiga._

_Hinata terisak sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya itu, "__—__bagian__—__hiks__—__kamera."_

.

Naruto mencengkram ponselnya dengan kuat, sampai-sampai benda malang itu hancur hingga berbunyi -_krek_- kecil, giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosi.

"Hinata—" Desisnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, pukul 08.00 Pagi, keesokan harinya_**

**.**

Konoha Gakuen sekali lagi digemparkan oleh perbuatan ekstrim Naruto.

Ruangan yang pagi itu terasa damai dan tentram harus dihancurkan oleh kedatangan Naruto yang mendobrak pintu kelas. Terlebih lagi saat mendatangi meja Hinata dan menggebraknya penuh emosi.

"Katakan—" Desisnya tajam, "—Apa yang kau lakukan pada _roll_ kameraku semalam?"

Hinata terbelalak mendengar pernyataan pemuda pirang itu, "A—apa yang kau katakan, Naruto-senpai? A—Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya terbata-bata berusaha menyembunyikan kebohongannya.

"JANGAN BERMAIN-MAIN DENGANKU, HINATA HYUUGA!" Naruto menarik lengan gadis itu dan menyentaknya penuh emosi. "—Jangan. Membuatku. Memaksamu." Lanjutnya penuh intimidasi.

Hinata membalas tatapan tajam Naruto dengan rasa kesal. Mata indigonya mulai berkilat tajam, "Kau yang membuatku melakukannya, Naruto-senpai!" Balasnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan luapan emosi.

Naruto mengerjap keheranan, "A—apa?—Apa maksudmu?!"

Gadis itu menepis cengkraman Naruto dan mulai meraung, "AKU MELAKUKANNYA KARENA MENCINTAIMU!—TETAPI KAU MALAH MENYUKAI SI IDIOT SASUKE!"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan permasalahan ini, Hinata!" Potong Naruto cepat.

"TENTU SAJA ADA!" Hinata menggebrak meja dengan keras, tidak mempedulikan pandangan teman sekelasnya, "—SASUKE MEREBUTMU DARIKU!—AKU MENCINTAIMU, BODOH! SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!—TETAPI KAU TIDAK MEMPEDULIKANKU!" Ucapnya lantang sembari menunjuk gemetaran ke wajah Naruto.

Belum sempat Naruto mencerna perkataan gadis itu, Sasuke sang _president council_ sudah datang dengan tergesa-gesa saat mendengar kegaduhan dari kelas Hinata.

"Naruto!—Ada apa ini?!" Seru Sasuke seraya bergerak pelan menuju kerumunan pertengkaran itu.

Hinata yang melihat kedatangan pemuda onyx itu, mulai berteriak marah lagi, "KAU BIANG MASALAHNYA, UCHIHA SASUKE!—KAU PENYEBAB SEMUANYA!"

"Hi—Hinata? Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke mundur perlahan melihat gadis itu mendelik tajam ke arahnya seraya mengacungkan telunjuknya, murka.

"Kau bilang, ada apa?!" Hinata tertawa sinis. Suaranya yang lembut berubah serak, "—KAU MENGHANCURKANKU, SASUKE!—KAU MEMBUATKU MUAK!" Tepat ketika ucapannya, Hinata menerjang ke arah Sasuke untuk mencakar wajah yang sombong dan menjijikan itu.

"Hinata! _Stop_!" Naruto menahan pergerakan gadis mungil itu, "—Hentikan bertingkah gila!"

"TIDAK AKAN!—AKU BELUM PUAS KALAU TIDAK MEMBUNUH UCHIHA BRENGSEK ITU!" Raungnya dengan tangisan keras. Tangannya menggapai-gapai tubuh sang Uchiha, siap mencabik-cabiknya tanpa ampun.

Neji yang menerima laporan dari temannya bahwa Hinata sedang mengamuk di kelas langsung berlari penuh kekhawatiran ke tempat kejadian perkara.

"HINATA!—" Neji memanggil dengan napas terengah-engah di ambang pintu. Ia membantu Naruto untuk memegangi lengan gadis itu agar berhenti melakukan pergerakan liar.

"—Apa yang kau lakukan! Hentikan sikapmu itu!" Seru Neji lagi seraya memeluk tubuh Hinata yang masih gemetaran meluapkan amarahnya.

"TIDAK MAU!—AKU MEMBENCINYA!" Lagi-lagi Hinata menjerit histeris. Menangis keras.

"Shhh—Shhh—Tenanglah, Hinata." Sang pemuda Hyuuga memeluk erat adiknya.

"TIDAK!—LEPASKAN AKU!" Tangan gadis itu masih menggapai liar ke arah tubuh Sasuke yang terdiam beku di depan kelas. Mata onyx pemuda itu menatap ngeri ke arah Hinata.

Selama ini di dalam otak Sasuke, Hinata merupakan cewek pemalu dan baik hati. Selalu tersenyum lembut dengan kata-kata manis. Tetapi sekarang—

"LEPASKAN AKU!—AKU INGIN MEMBUNUH SASUKE!" Hinata masih meraung dan menjerit menumpahkan kekesalannya. Menangis keras tanpa mempedulikan tatapan teman sekelas.

Sasuke bersender lemas di tembok, rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba langsung mendera kepalanya. Rasa _shock_ menjalari otak sang Uchiha muda.

"Sasuke—" Naruto bergerak ke arah pemuda onyx itu dan menopang tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk. "—Kau kenapa?"

"A—Aku ingin pergi." Pinta Sasuke lemah.

Naruto melirik Neji yang masih mencoba menenangkan adiknya. Neji membalas tatapan Naruto dengan anggukan kepala, "Bawa Sasuke pergi. Aku bisa mengendalikan adikku sendiri."

"Terima kasih, Neji." Sahut pemuda pirang itu cepat, seraya memapah tubuh Sasuke keluar dari kerumunan kelas.

.

.

.

Udara segar merupakan hal yang diperlukan oleh Sasuke sekarang. Ia bisa menyegarkan pikirannya di atas atap sekolah dengan Naruto yang bersender malas di pagar pembatas.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Hinata begitu terobsesi denganmu." Kata Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. Ia duduk di lantai sambil bersender di tembok.

Naruto mengedikkan bahu, "Aku jadi ingat nasehat ayahku, dia bilang seorang gadis bisa mengerikan saat jatuh cinta." Mata birunya melirik Sasuke sekilas, "—aku tidak tahu kalau seorang cewek benar-benar mengerikan seperti itu." Sambungnya mencoba bercanda. Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak menyambut candaan Naruto, dan malah menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lengan.

"Aku yang membuat Hinata seperti itu—" Suara Sasuke bergetar tertahan, "—aku bukan senior yang baik."

"Hei—hei—ini bukan masalah senior ataupun junior. Ini mengenai perasaan—dan juga—_roll_ kamera." Saat mengucapkan kata '_roll kamera_', Naruto mulai menggaruk rambutnya frustasi, "—_man_, aku tidak tahu masalah _roll_ kamera ini akan berbuntut panjang." Lanjutnya dengan desahan lelah.

Pemuda pirang itu bersandar di tembok, tepat di sebelah Sasuke, "—sekarang klub ku akan di tutup karena tidak bisa mengikuti lombanya." Kata Naruto lemas.

Sasuke yang semula terlihat lesu mulai menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, "—Kita bisa melakukan pemotretan lagi."

"A—apa?" Naruto mengerjap tidak percaya.

Sang Uchiha yang berada di sebelah Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar. Ia memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa soal Hinata, tetapi ia bisa membantu Naruto untuk mengembalikan klub seni pemuda itu lagi.

Sasuke tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Rasa putus asa tidak pernah ada di dalam kamus keluarga Uchiha, jadi yang bisa dilakukannya adalah melakukan sesuatu yang berguna.

Pemuda raven itu mulai tersenyum tipis, "Lomba tinggal dua hari lagi, masih ada banyak waktu. Ayo ke ruang musik. Kita lakukan pemotretan kedua."

.

.

.

Naruto melangkah cepat menuju tempat tujuan mereka, yaitu ruang musik. Disebelahnya, Sasuke mencoba mensejajarkan lari mereka agar tidak tertinggal jauh dari pemuda pirang itu. Derap langkah keduanya terlihat harmonis saat berlari di lorong koridor. Melewati beberapa anak tangga dan menyelip beberapa siswa yang sedang berjalan, bahkan Naruto sempat berseru 'meminta maaf' ketika dirinya tanpa sengaja menubruk Iruka-sensei.

Tepat ketika mereka berbelok, pandangan keduanya tertuju pada sosok Sasori yang terlihat berjalan santai, membuat Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar sembari berteriak, "SASORI—PINJAM _ROLL_ KAMERAMU! CEPAT!"

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh kaget, kemudian dengan gerakan gesit, pemuda berambut merah itu segera mencari sesuatu di tas ransel yang dipikulnya lalu melemparkan 'benda' tadi ke arah Naruto yang terus berlari tanpa henti.

"_THANKS!_" Seru Naruto seraya menjauh pergi.

Sasori menghela napas panjang, "Dasar—merepotkan saja. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?"

.

.

_**BRAK!**_—Pintu ruang musik di dobrak cepat oleh Naruto yang terlihat tidak sabaran. Sasuke langsung menutup pintu tadi, tepat setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalamnya.

Naruto segera mengatur kameranya dan Sasuke mencoba meredakan napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Ayo—hhh—cepat cium aku." Desak Sasuke menjulurkan punggung tangannya.

Naruto melirik heran, "Kenapa di tangan?"

"Yang penting 'ciuman'. Cepatlah!" Potong Sasuke lagi.

Sedikit kecewa, Naruto terpaksa membenturkan bibirnya dengan lembut ke tangan sang Uchiha.

Sasuke bersiap-siap dengan gejala rasa mual yang akan menderanya.

1 detik—

2 detik—

5 Menit—

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Sasuke akan muntah. Malah sepertinya, pemuda onyx itu heran dengan keadaan dirinya yang baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa, Teme?" Tanya Naruto bingung dengan sikap Sasuke.

"A—Aku tidak tahu. Kenapa aku belum berubah?"

"Apa harus dicium di bibir?" Tanya Naruto dengan pemikiran cerdasnya.

"Jangan konyol, Dobe—tanpa di bibir pun, harusnya aku bisa berubah." Delik Sasuke galak.

"Lalu kenapa sampai sekarang kau tidak berubah juga?" Ucap Naruto tidak sabaran.

Sedikit kesal, Sasuke mencoba menelepon Orochimaru-sensei, menanyakan keadaan tubuhnya. Pemuda onyx itu bahkan tidak melihat tatapan Naruto yang kaget bahwa Sasuke memiliki nomor guru 'ular' itu. Dua detik menunggu, akhirnya dering telepon di angkat.

.

_"Hallo? Orochimaru-sama disini."_

.

"Sensei!—Kenapa aku tidak berubah?"

.

_"Hah? Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" _Suara kebingungan dari seberang telepon hampir membuat sang Uchiha emosi.

.

"Kenapa aku tidak berubah setelah dicium cowok?!—Jelaskan!" Bentak Sasuke tidak sabaran.

.

_"Hmmm__—__"_ Orochimaru terdengar sedang berpikir keras,_ "__—__Mungkin karena efeknya sudah habis."_ Akhirnya jawaban pun keluar.

.

Sasuke ternganga.

"Efek habis?" Tanya pemuda onyx itu tidak percaya.

.

Orochimaru terkekeh sebentar sebelum memberikan penjelasan,_ "Sudah kukatakan bukan? Kalau ramuan itu hanya percobaan saja, jadi efeknya paling lama bertahan hingga 5-7 hari."_

.

"A—Apa?"

.

_"Yup!__—__Jadi begitulah. Kalau tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, telepon akan ku tutup. Aku sibuk membuat ramuan lain."_

.

_**Tuuut**__**—**__**Tuuut**_—Sambungan di putus semena-mena oleh sang guru ular. Sasuke bahkan tidak sempat memberikan salam perpisahan yang 'romantis'—maksudnya mencaci maki dengan nama-nama penghuni kebun binatang.

Naruto yang berada dihadapan pemuda onyx itu terduduk lemas di lantai saat mendengar percakapan telepon tadi, "Jadi—usaha keras kita percuma saja?"

Sasuke menghela napas yang tak kalah beratnya, "_Yeah_—percuma." Sahutnya seraya bergerak menuju piano terdekat dan duduk disana.

Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya penuh emosi. Seluruh kerja kerasnya sirna dalam sekejap mata. Rasanya Naruto ingin menggantung dirinya saat ini juga. Setelah capek menyumpah serapah sendiri, pemuda pirang itu memilih duduk di kursi sambil menenangkan pikirannya.

Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya hanya menekan _tuts_ piano dengan malas. Putus asa.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda onyx itu,"—Daripada depresi, setidaknya hiburlah aku."

"Ha?—" Sasuke menoleh, "—Bagaimana caranya?"

Naruto mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah—mungkin bermain piano." Celetuk pemuda itu asal-asalan.

"Hmm—" Sang Uchiha berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk, "—baiklah." Sahutnya lagi yang langsung duduk, kemudian memposisikan jari-jemarinya diatas_ tuts_ piano.

Naruto hampir terbelalak mengetahui celetukannya ditanggapi serius oleh pemuda onyx itu. Bahkan Sasuke menghadiahinya sebuah irama lembut dari komponis ternama, _Beethoven_.

Walaupun Naruto buta nada, tetapi ia masih mengerti keharmonisan alunan lembut dari piano Sasuke. Ia bahkan terhipnotis oleh seluruh gerakan tarian jari yang pemuda raven itu buat.

_God!_—Naruto bahkan rela waktunya terbuang hanya untuk mendengarkan Sasuke bermain piano didepan matanya. Senyuman kecil dari bibir pemuda onyx itu, kerjapan mata yang dia buat setiap kali menoleh ke arah Naruto, dan gerakan sehalus melodi yang melebihi nyanyian surga. Naruto di buat jatuh cinta berkali-kali oleh Sasuke.

Pemuda pirang itu seperti tersadar akan sesuatu dan segera melirik ke arah kameranya.

Benar!—ia harus mengabadikan seluruh momen berharga itu ke dalam pixel-pixel gambar.

Sedikit tergesa-gesa dan gugup, Naruto mulai mengarahkan lensa kamera ke Sasuke yang masih melantunkan melodi pianonya dengan gerakan jemari yang terlatih.

—_Klik._

Potret pertama diambil sempurna dengan latar belakang dinding putih dan lantai kayu bersih.

—_Klik. Klik_.

Naruto kembali menekan_ shutter_ nya, tepat ketika Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyuman tipis. Pemuda onyx itu membiarkan seluruh gerakannya terekspos dan tersimpan di dalam kamera. Mengijinkan Naruto untuk terus mengambil gambarnya.

Pemuda pirang itu memindah _angle_ nya lagi, kali ini dia men-_zoom_ wajah Sasuke yang teramat cantik dan putih. Bibir mungil yang sedikit pucat, rambut raven sehalus sutra, dan kulit putih bersih tanpa cela, Oh—jangan lupa—mata indah sehitam _night sky_.

—_Klik_.

Sempurna. Segala sesuatu pada sosok pemuda Uchiha tersebut sangat sempurna dimata Naruto. Tanpa cela dan tanpa cacat.

"Dobe—" Sasuke memanggil pelan saat pemuda pirang itu tidak lagi menekan _shutter _kamera, "—kau kenapa? Sakit?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Naruto menggeleng cepat dengan senyum gugup, "Ah tidak—aku hanya selesai mengambil gambarmu."

"Begitukah?" Sasuke bangkit dari depan piano dan berjalan menuju pemuda itu, "—bisakah aku lihat hasilnya?" Pintanya lagi.

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, tentu saja."

Sasuke menengok sedikit, ia tersenyum kecil dengan hasilnya, "Wow—Kau hebat dalam hal fotografi, Dobe." Pujinya, seraya terus melihat hasil jepretan lain.

Naruto tidak menanggapi perkataan Sasuke, ia sibuk meneguk air liurnya saat melihat pemuda onyx itu merapikan rambut ravennya ke sisi telinga. Leher jenjang Sasuke terpampang jelas, menampilkan _view _yang menggiurkan untuk dijamah. Atau mungkin di kecup?

"Ingin kau apakan semua gambar ini?" Tanya Sasuke menoleh ke pemuda pirang itu.

"He?—" Otak Naruto belum tersadar sepenuhnya, ia masih memikirkan tentang leher jenjang yang mulus itu.

"Aku bilang, ingin kau apakan hasil potretmu ini?"

"Oh—itu—" Naruto menggaruk rambutnya sembari berpikir, "—akan ku kirim untuk mengikuti lomba bakat. Fotografi termasuk seni kan?" Jelasnya lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "Hmm—apa kau serius? Maksudku—aku tidak terlalu cocok untuk dijadikan model pemotretan, lagipula ini hanya gambar 'seorang pemuda bermain piano'."

"Memang—" Naruto mengambil kameranya lagi dengan sedikit cemberut, "—Tapi ini gambar yang mengaggumkan dibandingkan memotret tubuh telanjang cewek." Lanjutnya seraya menampilkan cengiran lebar.

Sasuke melirik pemuda pirang itu dengan wajah heran, "—bukankah kau suka cewek telanjang?"

"Uhmm—_yeah_—dulu." Sahut Naruto sembari melempar pandangannya ke arah lain. Mencoba menghindar dari tatapan Sasuke yang membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Apa maksudmu 'dulu'?"

"Ya, dulu—sebab sekarang aku menyukai orang lain." Sambung Naruto dengan gestur panik dan gugup.

"Siapa?" Sasuke mulai penasaran.

Naruto mendelik Sasuke, kesal dengan kelemotan pemuda itu dalam hal cinta dan sejenisnya. Apa di kepala pantat ayamnya itu hanya ada 'laporan sekolah'? _Damn!_—pantas saja Sasuke selalu berwajah sinis dan _grumpy_ begitu.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu!" Gerutu Naruto sebal, "—kau mengenal baik orang yang kusuka itu."

"Makanya beritahu aku, siapa ora—hmphh—" Perkataan Sasuke terpotong cepat saat sesuatu yang lembut menubruk bibirnya. Yaitu bibir Naruto.

Onyx nya terbelalak lebar saat Naruto menarik kerahnya dengan gerakan gusar untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kecupan singkat itu berakhir dalam 5 detik, tetapi sanggup membuat keduanya ngos-ngosan dengan wajah memerah padam.

"Sial kau, Dobe. Apa yang kau lakukan? Percuma saja menciumku, aku tidak akan berubah menjadi cewek!" Rutuk Sasuke cepat seraya mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

Naruto membalas dengan lirikan sadis, "—Kalau aku tidak menciummu, kau tidak akan tahu siapa yang kusuka!"

"A—apa maksudmu?!"

"—Gaahh!" Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi, ia berjongkok di lantai seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lengan, "—aku menyukaimu, brengsek! Jadi berhenti bersikap idiot."

Oke—Sasuke sadar dengan maksud Naruto. Ia hanya tidak menyangka kalau pemuda pirang itu tetap menyukainya sebagai sosok cowok. Itu agak—aneh dan mengejutkan.

Sasuke masih berdiri di sebelah Naruto yang sibuk menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lengan. Ia dapat melihat, wajah pemuda pirang itu memerah hingga ke telinga. Bahkan gerakan gugup dari Naruto dapat ditangkap oleh mata onyx nya.

"_Well__—__thanks._" Ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

Naruto menoleh ke arahnya, mengerjap tidak percaya, "Aku menyatakan cinta padamu dan kau hanya mengatakan '_thanks_'?—_Shit dude_, setidaknya berikan aku jawaban." Desak pemuda itu seraya bangkit dari sikap jongkoknya, menatap 'calon pacarnya' dengan kesal.

"Kau ingin aku bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih tidak mengerti pola pikir si idiot pirang itu.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan sebal, "Entahlah! Mungkin dengan menjawab '_Yes_'?" _sapphire_ nya memutar malas.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian detik selanjutnya, tangannya meraih dasi Naruto, menariknya cepat dan menjatuhkan 'kecupan' yang singkat di bibir pemuda pirang itu.

—Mereka berciuman dua kali dalam 5 menit terakhir. Dan hal itu masih membuat degup jantung keduanya menggedor-gedor ganas. Mungkin sedikit penyesuaian, akan membuat mereka terbiasa menyatukan bibir. Dengan pemikiran cerdas itu, Naruto mencoba mencium Sasuke lebih lama. Berharap ia tidak canggung lagi dalam 'menabrakkan' bibir.

"_Guys_—" Panggilan Sasori yang tiba-tiba, membuat pasangan itu langsung menjauh cepat dan panik.

Naruto yang pertama kali menyapa pemuda berambut merah itu dengan gugup, "Oh—Hai—kami—uhmm—"

Sasori mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh Naruto berhenti berbicara, "Aku mencari kalian kemana-mana, dan ternyata kalian sedang melakukan 'tubrukan bibir' disini? _Well_—aku tidak butuh penjelasan lagi, aku sudah cukup melihatnya." Katanya sarkastik.

Sasuke mendeliknya galak, "Jadi—apa maumu?"

"—Aku hanya ingin memberitahu pesan dari Tsunade-san." Tukas Sasori.

"Huh? Pesan?" Tanya Naruto bingung sambil menyeka air liur di sekitar bibirnya. Hasil pertarungan lidah dengan Sasuke.

Sang master boneka bersender malas di ambang pintu, "Tsunade-san mengatakan pengumpulan hasil bakat dimajukan menjadi hari ini. Tepat jam 12 siang. Dia juga berpesan, kalau klub seni tidak menang, ia akan menutup klub kita tanpa ada negoisasi lagi."

_WHAT?!_

Naruto serta merta melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 11.45, "Sial!—15 menit lagi." Jerit pemuda itu dengan panik. Ia terus mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Berhenti bersikap idiot, Dobe!" Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto, "—ayo segera kita cuci _roll film_ nya dan mengirim ke perlombaan."

"Ta—tapi dalam waktu 15 menit? Itu mustahil, Teme!"

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya—Ayo!" Balas Sasuke lagi yang berlari cepat keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Naruto.

Sasori yang tertinggal, hanya menghela napas berat, "—Mereka benar-benar bodoh."

.

.

.

.

.

**_Ruang kesehatan, pukul 11.50 pagi_**

**.**

Hinata terlihat duduk di salah satu ranjang dengan wajah lesu. Ia memeluk lututnya erat, mencoba menahan isak tangis yang terus keluar sejak tadi. Membuat kelopak matanya membengkak.

Sang kakak, Neji Hyuuga, hanya duduk malas di salah satu kursi di sisi ranjang Hinata. Sesekali menepuk lembut puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Kau sudah agak tenangan sekarang?" Ucap Neji lembut. Hinata tidak mejawab, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"—Bagus." Balas sang kakak lagi. "—kau harus menenangkan diri sebelum kembali ke kelas. Aku tidak mau mendengar kabar kalau kau mengamuk lagi." Neji bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menuju pintu keluar ruangan.

"Nii-san—" Hinata memanggil lirih. Neji terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau—tidak marah?" Hinata mendongak perlahan, matanya sembab karena airmata, "—Naruto mengambil Sasuke darimu. Apa kau tidak kesal?" Isak kecil terdengar. Neji hanya mendesah sambil bersender di ambang pintu.

"Aku kesal—" Jawaban sang kakak membuat Hinata terkesiap sesaat.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak—"

"Tidak menghajar Naruto dan merebut Sasuke kembali?" Potong Neji cepat.

Hinata mengangguk. Dan Neji tertawa kecil, "—aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal gila seperti itu. Percuma saja memaksakan rasa cinta pada orang yang tidak menyukaimu. Tidak akan berhasil." Ia melangkah ke ranjang adiknya, dan duduk di tepi kasur.

"—masih banyak orang diluar sana yang mencintaimu. Kau hanya belum menemukannya saja." Sambung Neji akhirnya.

"Tapi—aku mencintai Naruto." Lanjut Hinata hampir menangis lagi.

Sang pemuda Hyuuga tersenyum, "Kau boleh mencintai siapapun, asal kau mengerti untuk tidak memaksakan perasaanmu lagi, oke?"

Hinata mendongak menatap kakaknya, ia berusaha membentuk lengkungan kecil dibibirnya, "Akan kucoba."

"Bagus—" Neji kembali bangkit, ia berjalan ke ambang pintu, "—aku akan pergi sekarang. Kau istirahatlah."

"Baik, Neji-niisan. Terima kasih." Hinata menampilkan senyumnya kembali. Penuh kelembutan dan sangat manis.

Neji mengangguk. Ketika ia berbalik, matanya berpapasan dengan Sakura yang ingin masuk ke ruang kesehatan.

"Oh—hai, Neji. Bisa aku berbicara dengan adikmu sebentar?" Gadis _pink_ itu tersenyum.

"Silahkan—asal jangan membuatnya mengamuk saja. Itu merepotkan."

"Oke!—tenang saja." Jawab Sakura bersemangat sambil melangkah cepat menuju ranjang Hinata.

"—Hai, Hinata-chan."

Hinata menoleh sekilas dan menemukan Sakura sedang tersenyum riang ke arahnya, "Hai juga, Sakura-san." Ia mempersilahkan gadis berambut _pink_ itu duduk di sisi kasurnya. "—Ada apa?" Tanya sang gadis Hyuuga.

Sakura menepuk kepala Hinata pelan, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Agak baikan. Terima kasih." Sahut sang gadis Hyuuga tersenyum manis.

"Uhmm—" Sakura menggaruk pipinya, "—apa kau masih menyukai Naruto?"

"Eh?" Ditanya seperti itu, kontan wajah Hinata memerah sempurna, ia menunduk pelan,"—masih." Jawabnya.

Mata indigo nya melirik Sakura lagi kemudian tersenyum manis, "—tetapi sekarang, aku menyukai Naruto sebagai sahabat. Soalnya Neji bilang, jangan memaksakan perasaan pada orang yang tidak mencintaimu."

"Oh—" Sakura mengangguk paham, ia kembali menatap Hinata, "—uhm, bagaimana kalau aku memberimu satu alternatif lain."

"Eh?" Hinata kembali menoleh bingung.

"Benar, alternatif 'mencintai' Naruto dengan cara lain." Seringai kecil terpasang di wajah gadis _pink_ itu. Ia segera mengobrak-abrik saku roknya dan menyerahkan kartu namanya pada Hinata.

Gadis indigo itu membelalak kaget, "Ketua Klub Fujoshi?—Motto,_Gapailah Cinta Sepenuh Hati Walaupun Dengan Cara Yang Salah_?—Apa maksudnya?" Hinata melirik Sakura keheranan.

Sakura terkikik kecil, ia kembali mengeluarkan buku '_dounjinshi_' dengan gambar Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berpelukan mesra, dan dihiasi tulisan 'Yaoi' di ujung bawahnya. "Bacalah dan kau akan mengerti." Ujarnya, mirip petuah tinggi guru persilatan yang mengajarkan kungfu sesat.

Hinata mengangguk polos, ia mengambil buku tadi dan membacanya perlahan.

Satu lembar terbuka—mulut Hinata sudah ternganga kaget.

Dua lembar kemudian—Mata indigonya membulat sempurna.

Lembar kelima—Wajah polos itu berubah merah.

Lembar terakhir—Sukes membuat sang Hyuuga kehabisan darah dari hidung.

"A—Apa ini?" Hinata bertanya lugu.

Sakura mengacungi jempolnya, "Rasa cintaku!" Dan diakhiri dengan kedipan genit. Ia bahkan mengeluarkan buku lain bergambar Neji dan Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Kiba, dan juga korban teman sekelas lainnya. Bahkan Rock lee yang eksotis pun ikut menjadi korban _doujinshi_ itu.

"—Bagaimana? Apa kau ingin meraih 'cinta terlarang' ini bersamaku?" Perkataan ambigu keluar dari mulut Fujoshi gila itu.

Hinata terkesiap sesaat sebelum menunduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam buku yang dibacanya. Kemudian mengangguk pelan—sangat pelan, dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

"A—aku ingin bergabung."—Dan 'kesucian serta kepolosan' Hinata pun terenggut oleh yang namanya 'Yaoi'.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di ruang klub seni. Sosok Sai terlihat sedang melukis sesuatu di kanvasnya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat hasil karyanya sudah selesai dan terlihat menawan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melukis sosok 'Naruto' dengan hebat seperti itu." Celetukan seseorang dari arah pintu membuat pemuda minim ekspresi itu berbalik.

Mata hitamnya mengkap sosok Neji yang bersandar di ambang pintu dengan gaya dinginnya seperti biasa. Sai melempar senyumnya pada sang pemuda Hyuuga.

"Melukis adalah keahlianku." Jawab Sai tegas.

Neji diam, ia memilih bergerak masuk dan kembali meneliti hasil karya pemuda itu.

Gambar Naruto yang sedang menampilkan senyuman lebarnya terlukis indah di kanvas Sai. Bahkan Neji bisa melihat kesempurnaan di tinta biru yang dipakai untuk menggambar mata Naruto. Indah melebihi _ocean blue_.

"Kau suka sekali melukis Naruto, ya?" Tanya Neji yang melirik beberapa kanvas yang tergeletak di lantai menampilkan sosok pemuda pirang itu. Entah sedang cemberut, marah, tertawa bahkan sikap dan tingkah konyol. Semuanya terlukis sempurna tanpa cacat.

"Ya—aku menyukainya." Jawab Sai seraya menatap hasil karyanya.

"Kenapa kau lebih suka melukis Naruto?" Neji lagi-lagi bertanya dengan nada bingung.

Sai menoleh ke arah pemuda Hyuuga itu dan tersenyum kecil, kali ini bukan senyum dingin yang diperlihatkan, melainkan senyum tulusnya, "Aku hanya melukis orang yang aku sukai. Apakah itu salah?"

Neji terdiam. Mata indigo nya terpaku pada sosok Sai yang kembali melukis dengan serius. Sang Hyuuga tidak menyangka kalau Sai yang biasanya dingin dan penuh senyum palsu itu bisa menampilkan sunggingan kecil yang tulus.

Neji kembali berdehem pelan, "Kalau begitu—" Ia menyentuh tengkuk lehernya gugup, "—Bisakah kapan-kapan kau melukisku juga?"

Pertanyaan Neji disambut tatapan heran Sai. Tetapi detik selanjutnya, pemuda bermata hitam itu kembali tersenyum manis, "Tentu saja—" Jawabnya lagi, "—aku akan melukismu dengan sangat baik."

—Dan Neji yakin, kali ini, ia menemukan orang yang tepat untuk kekosongan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**_OMAKE_**

.

.

Perlombaan tahunan seni dan bakat di selenggarakan di _Art Gallery_ terbesar di Konoha. Sebuah gedung yang dapat menampung beratus-ratus penduduk Konoha yang ingin melihat pertunjukan bakat serta hasil karya bernilai tinggi.

Tidak terkeculi Naruto dan Sasuke yang berdesak-desakkan di salah satu ruang seni untuk melihat pengumuman pemenang perlombaan itu. Setiap hasil karya yang dilombakan diberi penghargaan dengan pita 'juara' yang tertempel di hasil karya mereka.

Naruto celingak-celinguk mencari karya seninya diantara ribuan pengunjung yang memadati dinding seni untuk melihat lukisan, foto dan benda yang menakjubkan lainnya. _Sapphire_ nya sibuk menjelajah diantara pengunjung, hingga seruan dari Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Naruto! Disini!" Teriak Sasuke seraya melambai ke arah Naruto untuk bergegas mendatanginya di depan salah satu figura yang berukuran 1x2 meter dengan potret Sasuke yang bermain piano dengan anggun.

"Wow—" Naruto kagum. Matanya terus terpaku pada potret itu. Setiap pencahayaan, proporsi dan segala sesuatunya sangat sempurna untuk dilihat. Hingga manik birunya melirik ke pojok figura dan menemukan pita juara berwarna biru tertempel disana. Dengan angka 1 berwarna emas.

"Kita—menang?" Ucap Naruto tidak percaya. Matanya masih terbelalak lebar.

Sasuk menepuk pundak pemuda pirang itu menyadarkan bahwa itu bukan mimpi, ia tersenyum senang, "—_congratulation_, Naruto. Kau mendapatkan kembali klubmu."

Naruto beralih menatap Sasuke, ia menarik bibirnya membentuk tawa lebar, "AKU MENANG!" Ia berteriak keras. Membuat seluruh mata pengunjung menatapnya heran.

"—SASUKE! KITA MENANG!" Euphoria yang terjadi membuat Naruto tidak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya lagi. Ia menarik tubuh Sasuke dan memeluknya seraya terus berseru girang.

"_Stop_, Dobe! Kita sedang di tempat umum!" Ucap Sasuke risih mencoba mendorong tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

"_Fuck That!_—" Naruto menarik kepala Sasuke, menyatukan kening mereka, "—terima kasih untuk segalanya, Sasuke. Kau membuatku jatuh cinta lagi padamu." Kemudian mata pengunjung yang berada disana membulat kaget ketika Naruto melandaskan ciuman di bibir Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha itu bahkan menangkap bisikan pengunjung yang mengatai mereka 'menjijikan'—'homo'—dan segala sumpah serapah lainnya.

_Well__—__you know what?__—__FUCK THAT!_

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan cemooh dan hinaan orang lain. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia mengetahui arti degupan jantungnya ketika bersama Naruto, ia sadar dengan perasaannya dan menerima 'Naruto' ke dalam kehidupannya.

Naruto memenangkan perlombaan, dan ia memenangkan 'cinta' pemuda pirang itu.

—_Sweet victory._

.

"Jadi—" Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka lembut. Tangannya bergerak menggoda ke arah dasi seragam Naruto, menyusuri dengan jari lentik miliknya,"—apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya dengan suara yang dibuat manis.

Naruto terdiam. Otaknya loading selama 10 detik sebelum mencapai angka 100 persen. Kemudian ia berteriak kegirangan setelah mengetahui 'maksud terselubung' Sasuke.

_Oh yeah, Baby!_—_Rated M__—__here we go!_

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**A/N**: Terima kasih minna-san sudah setia membaca dan menunggu fic ini sampai selesai. Tidak ada kalian, cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi tanpa arti.

I love u guys/girls ^^

Endingnya agak gaje, tetapi aku harap kalian suka dan tidak bosan dengan fic-fic ku yang lain.

Bertemu lagi di fic selanjutnya minna-san! Crowcakes terbaaangg! *nyari ide lagi* muahahaha


End file.
